Surpresas Do Desejo
by Dai-chan n.n
Summary: Basta uma festa no vinhedo de Sasuke para q a beleza natural e avassaladora de Sakura se revele.Após uma noite de puro prazer a dois,ele logo exige uma segunda,uma terceira,uma quarta.Será que essa relação vai se tormar algo mais q um caso sem compromiso
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer:Naruto não me pertence e nem a obra Surpresas do Desejo,estou apenas as pegando emprestado (Inner: sem pedir permissão) muhahahahah

Obra Surpresas do Desejo: Autora Sharon Kendrick

Surpresas Do Desejo

Protocolo:

Sakura é uma mulher belíssima que se esconde sob terninhos escuros, cabelos presos e uma postura de absoluto profissionalismo. Mas nem com todo esse disfarce suas formas voluptuosas deixam de chamar a atenção do poderoso bilionário Uchiha Sasuke, que a contratou como headhunter, uma caçadora de talentos para sua empresa. Porém, o maior talento que Sakura descobre é... Ela mesma!  
>Basta uma festa no vinhedo de Sasuke para que a beleza natural e avassaladora de Sakura se revele. Após uma noite de puro prazer a dois, ele logo exige uma segunda, uma terceira, uma quarta...<p>

E percebe que nem todas as noites do mundo serão suficientes para terminarem aquilo que começaram com tanta paixão.  
>Será que essa relação vai se tornar algo mais do que um caso sem compromisso?<p>

*Momento To Na Fita XD*

YO Minna

estou eu aqui com mais um fic,dessa vez e a adapitação da obra Surpresas do Desejos,para o mundo de Naruto,bom espero que curtão o protocolo e...Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse ele pararia de usar roupas laranja u.ú.

** ...Surpresas do Desejo...**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Ela não queria estar ali.

Apesar do frio gélido do ar condicionado, Sakura sentia uma gota de suor descendo por entre os seios. Mas era exatamente esse o poder que ele exercia. Alguns chamavam de charme, outros de manipulação. O que quer que fosse, era bastante potente.

— Sakura?

O sotaque forte de Sasuke Uchiha invadiu seus pensamentos, e Sakura teve de se recompor antes de dar as costas para a vista espetacular de Roma e encarar aquele homem de frente. O homem que chamavam de _T__igre, _porque ele era sagaz e poderoso, e porque caçava sozinho...

Hoje, Sasuke Uchiha estava mais parecido com um tigre urbano, em seu terno de cor escura, que enfatizava a largura impressionante dos ombros e o corpo forte. A camisa era azul como o céu do lado de fora, e a gravata, dourada como o sol — mas, mesmo assim, parecia morta se comparada ao brilho da sua pele.

Não importava quantas vezes ela fosse chamada para entrar em contato com ele, Sakura sempre sentia uma alegria enorme quando o via. Mas era uma atração, perigosa e Sakura havia aprendido a controlá-la. Aprendera a apresentar o ar de indiferença que seu trabalho exigia. Ela curvou os lábios em um sorriso sutil.

— Sim, Sasuke?

— Você está distraída — observou ele, os olhos pretos brilhando.

— Estava só... admirando a vista.

Sasuke também estava contemplando a vista, porque as costas de Sakura Haruno eram bem mais insinuantes do que a frente sugeria. Quando ela se inclinava para ver a paisagem lá fora, suas nádegas apertavam a saia comportada que estava vestindo e ele podia imaginar o tipo de corpo que a roupa escondia.

Algumas vezes, ela parecia quase feminina, mas essa imagem se perdia quando o olhava com expressão séria e controlada. Mas, afinal, ele não a havia contratado pela aparência, certo?

— É uma vista linda, _si? _— perguntou Sasuke. — A melhor do mundo. — Tinha o sorriso de um homem que sempre tivera o melhor. Porém, ele entendia a estranha tendência do ser humano de não dar valor ao que conseguia com muita facilidade.

Seus olhos negros captaram a construção de mármore que estava atrás dela, com suas fileiras de colunas brancas e inúmeras estátuas.

— Talvez você esteja especialmente interessada no monumento de Vittorio Emanuele? — observou ele. — O prédio que nós romanos gostamos de detestar e que chamamos de "bolo de casamento".

Por acaso aqueles olhos negros e os lábios que pareciam estar saboreando o tal bolo a estavam seduzindo? Ou era a própria Sakura que estava sensível após três festas de casamento durante o verão? Sentia-se ligeiramente abalada com isso, como se o bonde tivesse passado e ela nem o tivesse visto.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele, se perguntando como podiam ser tão doces e tão brilhantes ao mesmo tempo. Pare com isso, pensou ela, sentindo uma ponta de desespero. Pare de fantasiar. Claro que os olhos dele são lindos. Assim como o rosto. E o corpo. E o sorriso raro e interessante. Tudo nele, até aquela arrogância displicente que ele carrega como uma manta. Mas ele é um milionário completamente fora do seu alcance; então, caia na real, Sakura.

— Pensei que a maioria dos romanos comparava esse monumento com uma dentadura — comentou ela.

Sasuke riu enquanto se sentava, apontando para a cadeira à sua frente. Ele admirava o trabalho dela e, com certa relutância, sua maneira de falar também.

Ele não havia imaginado contratar uma mulher para o cobiçado cargo de headhunter do segmento de hotelaria de sua vasta organização, mas, sem dúvida, ela era a melhor candidata. E, no entanto, Sakura Haruno era a antítese de tudo o que desejava em uma mulher.

Com os lábios carnudos e frios olhos verdes, ela era tão tensa! Seus cílios eram bem escuros. Será que ela sabia que um pouco de maquiagem fazia bem até mesmo às mulheres mais bonitas? Ele se perguntava, às vezes, por que ela teimava em prender o cabelo para trás de forma tão sisuda. Como fazer alguém assim agir como uma mulher? ele se interrogava.

— Você compara esse monumento lindo com dentes? — perguntou ele, balançando a cabeça. — Eu sou italiano e prefiro a versão mais romântica, você não?

Sakura não reagiu. Conhecendo o sr. Uchiha, suspeitava que ele seria capaz de confundir trabalho com sexo.

— Na verdade, nunca pensei nisso.

— Não? As mulheres não pensam sobre o bolo de casamento e o vestido de noiva? Não é esse o sonho que as ocupa desde a infância?

Provavelmente, as mulheres que ele conhecia eram assim — por isso ele era tão arrogante. _E tão irritantemente lindo. _Não era essa a razão que a fazia se sentir tão desconfortável, que a levaria a se apaixonar, logo ela, a cautelosa Sakura Haruno?

— Não neste século — retrucou ela. — Na verdade, muitas mulheres podem se sentir insultadas pela sua suposição de que só pensam em casamento, quando há tantas outras coisas no mundo.

— Ah! Você talvez seja uma dessas mulheres? Eu a ofendi, Sakura?

— De maneira alguma. Fique à vontade para expressar suas opiniões, mesmo que sejam ultrapassadas. Eu consigo ser muito tolerante com comportamentos antiquados, você já deveria saber disso.

Apesar — ou _talvez por causa _— desta resposta, Sasuke riu novamente. Na verdade, estava entediado e a idéia de uma discussão com essa mulher que sempre parecia uma bibliotecária era suficiente para distraí-lo.

Ele apontou para a bandeja com café que a assistente tinha acabado de trazer.

— Você vai se sentar e nós vamos tomar um café juntos.

— Obrigada — respondeu Sakura, desejando se livrar da situação e se perguntando por que havia dispensado sua assistente. Mas se o sr. Uchiha queria tomar café com ela, então, teria que ceder.

— Vejamos. Sem leite e sem açúcar, _si ? _Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Que incrível, você se lembra.

— Ah, mas eu me lembro da maioria das coisas. Especialmente de mulheres que têm tantos segredos pessoais.

— Eu lhe garanto que não tenho segredos, Sasuke. Apenas não acho relevante falar sobre certas coisas, só isso.

Ele mexeu o café.

— Você não sabe que os homens ficam enlouquecidos por mulheres enigmáticas?

— Não sabia. — Ela pegou o café torcendo para que sua mão não tremesse, dizendo para si que ele estava apenas tentando provocá-la.

Sakura tomou um gole de café. Essa parte social de seu trabalho era difícil para ela. O resto ela fazia de olhos fechados. A busca por funcionários. Os formulários a serem preenchidos e todas as entrevistas para encontrar os melhores candidatos. Mas isto... ter de encenar um comportamento social com um homem com quem na vida real nunca falaria. Um homem que ela considerava tão perigosamente atraente... isto era o mais difícil.

Na noite anterior, na festa luxuosa que ele ofereceu em comemoração ao novo hotel em Roma, tinha sido fácil evitá-lo. Ele estava cercado por celebridades e políticos, que disputavam espaço para falar com o bilionário italiano. E mais um bando de mulheres lindas que competiam por sua atenção.

Sakura passou a noite agradecendo às pessoas que não tinham fama, mas que trabalharam duro para que o empreendimento tivesse sucesso. Ela se identificava com elas. E também sabia que, se elas fossem a Londres algum dia, se lembrariam do nome dela...

Mas agora não tinha como escapar. Sentada à sua frente, ela pegou a xícara e se lembrou da primeira vez em que o vira, há quase dois anos, quando comemorava seu vigésimo oitavo aniversário. Mais perto dos trinta agora, ela já estava repensando certos aspectos de sua vida.

Tentava não dar importância ao fato de que todos f os seus amigos já estavam envolvidos com outras pessoas, e que ela estava muito ocupada com o trabalho para ter uma vida amorosa. Era assustador perceber que ninguém era tão importante. Tinha vários amigos, colegas de trabalho e vizinhos queridos. Mas era só. Não havia um _alguém _especial.

Ela se olhou no espelho, procurando por rugas e se perguntando se iria acabar a vida sozinha, e se essa opção não era realmente a melhor. Conhecia mulheres casadas que pareciam sufocadas pelas exigências de seus maridos e bebês e que não tinham a serenidade que ela gostaria de ter.

Recordou o dia em que chegara ao escritório de Sasuke depois de receber a ligação de uma de suas assistentes, pelo visto, um cliente antigo a havia indicado ao bilionário italiano e ele tinha uma proposta — mas não do tipo que ela gostaria de receber!

Sakura gostaria de trabalhar para o sr. Uchiha? Ajudá-lo a encontrar um novo gerente para seu mais novo hotel em Londres? No começo, chegou a pensar que pudesse ser alguma brincadeira, pois esse era justamente o trabalho dos seus sonhos.

A chance de lucrar tão alto com um contrato como aqueles teria feito qualquer outra pequena agência invejá-la. Mas ela se esforçara muito para chegar onde estava. Às vezes, parecia que _só _o que fazia era trabalhar, e o contrato com Uchiha era como uma recompensa por seu empenho.

Ela se achava a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, mas ao conhecer Sasuke algo inesperado aconteceu. Sentiu o coração bater incontrolavelmente e as pernas bambearem. Eram os sintomas do amor ou do desejo, o que quer que seja, dos quais ela já havia escutado falar, mas que nunca tinha sentido antes.

E, ao mesmo tempo, seus sentidos lhe pediram para ter cuidado. O dono da Uchiha Corporation significava _problemas. _Não somente porque Sasuke era muito rico e muito bonito e muito conhecido, mas porque nenhuma pessoa em sã consciência misturava trabalho com prazer. Mas havia algo nele que a fazia se sentir... seria assustada uma palavra forte demais?

Era o jeito como ele olhava para ela. Aqueles olhos negros vasculhando fixamente cada parte de seu corpo como se tivessem o direito d& fazê-lo. Isso a colocava em contato com uma sensualidade que havia reprimido por saber dos riscos do desejo sexual. Ela já não tinha visto isso acontecer com sua mãe, o caos que podia significar?

Sakura sabia que os italianos eram criados para admirar as mulheres, mas Sasuke fazia isso como se estivesse despindo-a com a intensidade de seu olhar.

Ele era sexy e lindo. O tipo que colecionava mulheres como troféus, que gostava de exibi-las e, quando deixavam de ser novidade, ele as descartava. Uma versão mais aprimorada do tipo de homem de que sua mãe gostava, o tipo que a abandonava sempre.

E, por acaso, a coleção de amantes dele _lhe _diz respeito?, disse-lhe uma voz interior. Sasuke com certeza não se relaciona com mulheres cujas vidas amorosas podem ser resumidas em uma linha!

Sakura forçou um sorriso e tentou não reagir à maneira como Sasuke a examinava.

— Então, Sakura. — Ele pronunciou seu nome como se saboreasse uma cereja antes de mordê-la.

— Estou satisfeito. Mais que satisfeito. Outra vez, você achou exatamente o que eu queria.

— O objetivo é esse.

— Sua escolha inicial de candidatos foi uma surpresa, devo admitir. Mas, como sempre, seu candidato final foi _perfeito._

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

— Obrigada.

Mesmo agradecendo ela era contida!

— Você gostou da festa ontem? — perguntou ele.

— Bastante, obrigada.

— Eu não vi quando você saiu.

— Saí discretamente. Você parecia estar bastante entretido.

— Você deveria ter ficado. Havia algumas pessoas que seria bom se você tivesse conhecido. Nós fomos jantar depois, poderia ter nos acompanhado.

— Isso é muito gentil de sua parte, Sasuke, mas eu tinha algum trabalho a fazer.

Sasuke apertou os olhos. Ele não gostava de ser chamado de _gentil. _Era um adjetivo para aqueles homens que iam à manicure e valorizavam seus sentimentos. Mais uma vez, ele pensou em como era difícil decifrar aquela expressão. Ela era misteriosa de propósito ou usava apenas uma máscara para o trabalho? E quando a máscara caía, o que sobrava?

— E os negócios, vão bem? — perguntou ele.

Será que ela deveria dizer que os negócios estavam a todo vapor? Que o nome dele havia atraído vários contratos?

— Não posso reclamar. Tem muita coisa me mantendo ocupada.

Sasuke nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher como Sakura Haruno. Sua saia não era nada provocante e ela mais parecia uma professora. Era por isso que ele a achava tão fascinante?

As mulheres nunca o intrigavam, suas reações à presença dele eram previsíveis. Elas o desejavam. Elas queriam a sua riqueza, seus lábios e seu corpo forte, rígido. Queriam um anel de ouro no dedo e um filho dele. Quando ele estava por perto, faziam de tudo para chamar sua atenção, com suas roupas justas, cabelos esvoaçantes e lábios carnudos. Mas, pelo visto, esta mulher não.

— E é isso o que agrada a você? — continuou ele. — Manter-se ocupada o tempo todo?

Ela se perguntou se ele tinha noção do efeito que causava nela, de como era uma tortura estar sob a mira daquele olhar, como um inseto indefeso! Sakura sorriu para ele.

— É uma questão de necessidade, Sasuke. Eu tenho certeza de que você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que o sucesso só vem com o trabalho duro.

— Ah, mas certamente o truque é saber também quando parar. Fale, quando você tirou uma folga pela última vez?

— Eu não acho que isso seja...

— Quando? — insistiu ele.

— Não me lembro.

— Não se lembra? Então faz muito tempo. — Sasuke virou o rosto para olhar as janelas que cobriam toda a parede de seu escritório, localizado em um prédio luxuoso no centro de Roma. — Está um dia perfeito — comentou ele. — Olhe como a cidade fica linda quando banhada pela luz do sol. Viva e alegre, como uma jovem apaixonada.

A expressão de Sakura não mudou.

— Sim. É uma maneira de descrevê-la. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas negras.

— Talvez você esteja planejando ficar por aqui um tempo?

— Não. Só até amanhã. Vamos pegar o primeiro vôo. — Ela gostaria que ele parasse de encará-la daquela forma, como se fosse uma cobaia de laboratório.

— É? Que pena. — Ele passou os dedos pelo queixo, pensativo, e olhou para as linhas do rosto pálido dela com uma ponta de frustração. — A Itália não deixa você tentada, Sakura? — perguntou ele. — O sucesso de um projeto lucrativo não faz você ter vontade de tirar uma folga, de jogar as coisas para o alto e de curtir este país? Comemorar?

— Mas eu tenho um negócio para comandar. Outros clientes como você, Sasuke, que vão querer minha atenção.

— Mas não _exatamente _como eu, certo? — brincou ele.

Para desespero dela, a provocação a deixou nervosa, e Sakura sentiu um calor subindo até o rosto. Uma parte rebelde dela quis se levantar e dizer: _Pronto, você me fez corar como uma menininha, está satisfeito? _Só que ela não sabia se iria conseguir lidar com a resposta.

— Não. — Ela teve de concordar. — Talvez não _exatamente _como você.

Ele percebeu o rosado no rosto dela, mas não fez comentários. Então, ela _reagia _ao flerte. Talvez a tensa Sakura Haruno não fosse a máquina que parecia ser.

— Não consigo decidir se isto é um elogio ou não.

— Não? Bem, eu sei que você adora enigmas, Sasuke, então vou deixá-lo solucionando este.

Sasuke deu um lindo sorriso como resposta. Ah, _si, _ela era inteligente, era por isso que havia sido contratada, e por isso os negócios iam tão bem. Mas será que ela não sabia que sua atitude fria era desafiadora, e que um homem tão bem-sucedido achava esse tipo de provocação irresistível? Não sabia que se uma mulher construísse um muro, então o homem faria de tudo para derrubá-lo? Ele sentiu o desejo pungente quando lhe ofereceu um prato de biscoitos, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

— O que você vai fazer mais tarde? — perguntou ele.

Sirenes tocaram em seus ouvidos e, com a xícara nas mãos, Sakura congelou.

— Mais tarde?

— Sim, mais tarde. A noite. _Quando o trabalho acabar _— acrescentou ele com sarcasmo.

— Eu pensei em levar Naruto para jantar.

Naruto? Por um momento ele estranhou, até que se lembrou do assistente que veio com ela, e fez um gesto aleatório com a mão.

— Que tal me acompanhar a uma festa em vez disso?

— Mas nós fomos a uma festa ontem à noite!

A surpresa óbvia no rosto dela o teria feito rir se não tivesse sido tão exagerada.

—Aquilo foi trabalho — murmurou ele. — Hoje não é. Hoje é para... relaxar. Para você soltar o cabelo um pouco. Talvez todo o cabelo?

Foi um convite inesperado e, por um momento, Sakura se permitiu fantasiar e imaginar para onde uma festa com aquele homem poderia levá-la.

Até que a realidade a tirou do devaneio e ela colocou a xícara sobre a mesa.

— Não posso — disse Sakura de forma não muito convincente. — É o primeiro trabalho no exterior de Naruto e não devo deixá-lo sozinho.

— Mas Naruto é um rapaz crescido, _cara. _— A voz dele ressoava de sarcasmo. — Você não pode querer mimá-lo tanto.

— Eu não deixo meus funcionários abandonados em uma cidade estranha, especialmente quando são novos.

— Então traga-o junto. Venha para meu vinhedo em vez da festa. — A boca dele relaxou em um sorriso que não combinava com o olhar. — Foi a melhor safra em uma década e nós vamos comemorar.

Por um momento, Sakura não entendeu. Ela sabia que ele tinha um vinhedo — dois, na verdade.

Mas vinhedos eram rurais, e eles estavam no meio da cidade. Lá fora, o barulho do _Centro Storico _de Roma.

— Eu não acho que...

— Vai lhe fazer bem sair da cidade, e meu vinhedo fica a uma hora e meia daqui — interrompeu Sasuke. Haja paciência! Ele estava pagando um salário alto e ela ia fazer o que ele queria! Ele soltou o nó da gravata e colocou-a na mesa: Seus olhos frios e negros fixos nos olhos dela.

— Posso mandar um dos meus motoristas buscar vocês no hotel — informou ele. — Eu mesmo iria, mas tenho um assunto a tratar em Perugia primeiro.

— Não tenho nada apropriado para vestir. Não para uma festa em um vinhedo! Eu vim preparada para negócios, não para vinhedos.

Ele a encarou novamente. _Si. _Ele percebeu isso. E, de repente, sentiu uma necessidade urgente de vê-la com outras roupas — ou melhor, sem roupa alguma — para saber se havia uma mulher de verdade ali.

— Você não trouxe jeans?

Para uma viagem de _negócios? _Ele estava louco? Para Sakura, jeans lembravam tanto a sua infância. Baratos e confortáveis, as vestimentas informais que a menina solitária tanto queria.

— Não, eu não trouxe jeans.

— Então compre. Temos as melhores lojas do mundo aqui embaixo. Compre! _Madonna mia, _Sakura, por que você hesita? A maioria das mulheres ficaria louca com um convite desses.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer que estava tentando não se comportar como _a maioria das mulheres, _especialmente perto dele. Que ir ao vinhedo dele era a última coisa que queria.

No entanto...

Por que seu coração batia com ansiedade? Talvez porque esta fosse uma cena que só acontecia em suas fantasias nas noites de insônia?

É só uma festa, disse a si mesma, e concordou com a cabeça, ciente de que ele a queimava com o olhar. Ela se levantou, ele se virou, teclou um número no telefone e começou a falar italiano muito rápido, e ela percebeu que ele já tinha esquecido sua presença.

Os dedos de Sakura estavam tremendo quando ela abriu a porta do escritório, se perguntando por que ele tinha feito um convite tão inesperado. Para _ela._

Um convite que ela não podia recusar.

***Momento enchendo a paciência XD***

**YO! MINNA tudo bem? o.O**

**Espero que sim, lindas mais vamos ao que interessa, ai esta o primeiro capitulo dessa maravilhosa historia espero que tenham curtido.**

**Essa historia terá 13 capítulos cheios de romance, brigas e pra quem gosta muita pervertividade # u.u# .**

**Gente mande reviews para que eu saiba se vocês estão gostando da fic bjs (sabor chocolate) já ne**

**Áh pra quem não sabe Headhunter é uma caça talentos, que nesse caso esta a procura de pessoas habilitadas para trabalhar em uma empresa de grande porte.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, por que eu tenho um personagem bem melhor, mais lindo, mais gostoso, mais forte que ele n.n (Naruto aparece do além: É QUEM SERIA ESSA PESSOA Ò.Ó) Sasuke-kun AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Naruto: O TEME NÃOH X.X) sim o Teme ops o Sasuke sim n.n Boa Leitura !

**A historia Surpresas do Desejo pertence a Autora Sharon Kendrick**

**.**

**.**

**Surpresas do Desejo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

— Você está linda, Sakura. Ela forçou um sorriso.

— Você não _precisa _dizer isso, Naruto

— Eu sei que não, mas você está mesmo! Honestamente, você está completamente... _Diferente!_

O pronunciamento do ano pensou Sakura sentando-se no acento de couro do carro e vendo passar os montes verdes da Toscana. Ela se _sentia _diferente também, e não era apenas a estranha sensação dos cabelos caindo pelas costas ou dos brincos pesados. Nem mesmo o toque de maquiagem que fazia seus olhos parecerem maiores.

Onde estava a Sakura centrada e calma que ela gostava de exibir? Foi embora. Tinha ficado para trás em alguma lojinha da Via del Corso!

Ela voltou o olhar para o assistente no banco de trás do carro, as pernas esticadas, completamente relaxado.

— Eu espero que você não se incomode de estar vindo para cá hoje, Naruto, eu sei que tinha dito que iríamos à cidade.

— _Incomodar? _— Naruto fez uma expressão engraçada e apontou para a paisagem digna de um cartão-postal. — Você está falando sério? Eu tenho amigos que morreriam para ir à Úmbria! Visitar um vinhedo de verdade a convite do proprietário mundialmente conhecido!

Apesar de estar preocupada com o que aconteceria mais tarde, Sakura sorriu. Além das notas exemplares na universidade, Naruto também tinha sido contratado por causa de seu entusiasmo, mesmo que às vezes fosse um pouco exagerado. Mas a juventude era assim mesmo, e ela ainda se lembrava da sua.

— É uma viagem longa para uma noite só.

— Em um carrão com ar condicionado e motorista? Não tem problema! E nós acabamos de sair da estrada principal, devemos estar chegando.

Sakura olhou pela janela e seu coração bateu forte.

— Acho que você tem razão.

A viagem foi ótima. Com um sol forte e vermelho se pondo no horizonte, eles passaram por pastos cheios de vacas. O motorista reduziu a velocidade para entrar em pequenos vilarejos, onde os ciprestes altos davam um toque especialmente italiano ao cenário.

Agora eles estavam subindo por um caminho estreito em uma colina, com fileiras e mais fileiras de videiras em ambos os lados. No topo, uma casa iluminada pelo sol poente parecia estar em chamas.

Como se fosse um sacrifício, pensou Sakura.

— Nossa, é lindo — comentou Naruto

_Era _lindo, sim, mas Sakura não conseguia parar de sentir uma onda incontrolável de nervosismo.

Estava com medo de que Naruto pudesse perceber algo e lhe perguntasse se estava tudo bem. Como responderia?

Não soaria ridículo dizer que as roupas informais que estava usando a faziam sentir-se um pouco _vulnerável? _Como uma menininha que houvesse entrado na festa errada e não soubesse como se comportar.

Ela podia lidar com Sasuke no ambiente relativamente seguro do trabalho, mas ali, sob um céu que parecia transformar o lugar em cenário de um filme romântico, será que estaria protegida contra seus próprios desejos?

Quando o carro se aproximou, Naruto abriu a janela e Sakura ouviu o som de música, de copos brindando, de risadas e do burburinho de conversas. Após passarem pelos portões eletrônicos, pararam perto de uma quadra, de onde surgiu um cachorro que veio saudá-los.

Sakura saiu e acariciou o animal, apertando suas orelhas com cuidado, já pensando em uma estratégia para fugir dali, quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de uma máquina.

Ela se ergueu e viu um carro grande e baixo vindo pelos montes, cuspindo nuvens de poeira, e Sakura não precisou ver os cabelos negros ou o corpo forte para saber quem o dirigia. Era evidente pelo perfil autoritário ao volante e pelo braço bronzeado apoiado na porta. Era a presença inconfundível do homem.

Sasuke desligou o motor, tirou os óculos escuros e, por um momento, seus olhos o enganaram.

— Sakura? — Olhou de novo, sem acreditar no que via. —_Sakura?_

Ela não seria de carne e osso se não tivesse gostado da surpresa dele, mas o elogio trazia uma crítica. Ela normalmente parecia tão sem graça, então?

— Sim, sou eu. Oi, Sasuke.

Sasuke saiu do carro devagar, como se esperasse que a aparição sumisse. Ele tinha pedido que ela fosse comprar jeans, _si, _mas não esperava uma _transformação _tão radical.

Agora, no lugar do terno antiquado, ela vestia uma calça justa com a cintura baixa que realçava seu corpo. Quem adivinharia que suas pernas eram assim? Ele engoliu em seco. Para completar, ela usava uma blusa fina de cores vivas que dava uma idéia dos seios bem formados. E os cabelos, soltos como ele nunca tinha visto antes. Nem tinha percebido como eram tão volumosos, longos e Rosas. Ela não era exatamente uma modelo, não, mas era um tipo de mulher que qualquer um gostaria de ter nos braços.

— _Madonna mia _— murmurou ele, surpreso. Sentiu um desejo que o perturbou, e teve de admitir que ela era uma pérola dentro da ostra.

E, um pouco a contragosto, Sakura acabou respondendo ao olhar de aprovação dele, pois seu corpo parecia brilhar como se iluminado pelo fogo de seus olhos.

Rapidamente, ela se virou para o carro, buscando alguma distração.

— Essa entrada foi bem impressionante. Ele a examinou, os olhos concentrados.

— _Parimenti. _Eu diria o mesmo de você. Isso é o que chamam de efeito Cinderella, _si?_

— Bem, nem tanto. Ela chegou ao baile em uma carruagem encantada, não foi? Enquanto eu vim em uma limusine com um motorista — respondeu ela com ironia.

Ele riu.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer — disse ele, docemente.

— Não? — Sua própria voz também era doce, como se compartilhassem um segredo. Pare, pensou ela. Pare de fantasiar um sonho impossível. Pare de _flertar._

Houve uma pequena pausa.

— Ela está bonita, não está? — perguntou Naruto O rapaz parecia invisível, pois eles nem repararam em sua presença ali.

— _Bonita? _— Ele lançou o olhar em direção a Naruto e firmou os lábios. Por que esse garoto ainda não tinha sumido em vez de fazer comentários impróprios para a idade e para a posição dele? — Como os homens ingleses simplificam as coisas! — respondeu Sasuke. — Hoje, Sakura está nada menos que espetacular. Agora, vamos entrar e beber alguma coisa.

Sakura se sentiu desorientada, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sono profundo. E não por causa da viagem ou do ar quente da noite, mas porque o seu anfitrião também parecia ter se transformado, ela pensou, e este Sasuke parecia mais acessível do que poderia ter imaginado.

Ele também usava jeans. Era um tipo de calça justa que modelava os músculos da perna de uma maneira que seus ternos não faziam. A blusa era de um tecido fino e os primeiros botões estavam abertos, de modo a revelar alguns pêlos do peito. O homem supersofisticado tinha se tornado um homem rural. Era um pouco difícil de se acostumar.

Havia algo diferente na maneira como ele olhava para ela também, bem diverso de como tinha sido no escritório mais cedo. Antes, era como se a estivesse provocando para que reagisse de uma maneira específica, mas agora era como se ele quisesse...

O quê?

O que você acha que ele quer, Sakura?, ela se perguntou. Uma mulher altamente vulnerável que pensa poder decifrar todas as ações e intenções dele? O que você imagina que este belo italiano milionário quer com _você, _bobinha?

No calor da noite italiana, ela balançou a cabeça e sentiu os cabelos roçarem seus ombros enquanto pensava. Pare com isso agora mesmo. Controle-se e domine suas emoções como sempre fez. Afinal, não era um acontecimento tão extraordinário fazer uma visita social ao chefe. _A não ser que ela deixasse que fosse._

— Vamos lá, você tem de provar meu vinho — disse Sasuke com um sorriso cintilante.

Sakura começou a se desesperar. Aquela pergunta era extremamente erótica ou ela estaria enlouquecendo?

— Ótima idéia — concordou ela em tom neutro, como se ele tivesse sugerido uma reunião de trabalho.

—E, Naruto, _é _Naruto, não é?—continuou Sasuke.

— Eu tenho que apresentá-lo a algumas pessoas. Eles caminharam até um celeiro antigo e grande, que parecia estar repleto de convidados. Era uma construção alta, cheia de galerias, com paredes brancas e chão de pedra. Houve uma pequena pausa ao entrarem. O pequeno grupo de músicos parou de tocar e todos começaram a bater palmas quando alguém gritou o nome de Sasuke.

Ela o viu balançar a cabeça e dizer algo expressivo em italiano e então houve uma comemoração

— o violino começou a tocar alegremente enquanto eles atravessavam o salão passando pelo corredor formado pelas pessoas.

Ela escutou a palavra _grazie _sendo dita repetidamente.

— Obrigada? — traduziu ela, questionando.

— Estão me agradecendo pela boa colheita deste ano! — gargalhou ele. — Como se eu fosse pessoalmente responsável pelo bom tempo, pela pouca chuva e pelo verão quente que garante as melhores uvas!

Como ele estava relaxado, ela pensou quando viu o brilho raro daquele sorriso. Era como se alguém tivesse retirado a camada de sofisticação urbana e deixado o homem comum e simples da terra.

Em meio à confusão alegre Naruto foi apresentado a um grupo de jovens, e Sakura recebeu uma taça de vinho antes de conhecer algumas pessoas, inclusive o gerente da propriedade, a antiga babá de Sasuke, dois afilhados dele e até o governador!

Ela não esperava por isso. A afeição genuína com a qual ele era recebido pelos trabalhadores não combinava com a imagem dura que ela fazia dele, e Sakura ficou um pouco aliviada quando alguém o tirou dali. Mais um pouco daquilo e ela entraria para o fã-clube!

Ele lançou um longo olhar para ela antes de ser levado, deixando-a com Kakashi, um homem charmoso de uns cinqüenta anos, que era o advogado de Sasuke.

— Bem, eu sou o advogado _local _dele — Kakashi enfatizou devagar, com um sotaque forte. — Ele tem advogados diferentes em cada cidade. Um especialista para cada necessidade nas mãos de _Il __Tigre. _— Seus olhos ficaram curiosos. — E você? Você é a mais recente mulher dele, _si!_

Sakura enrubesceu.

— Ora, pelo amor de Deus, não, nada disso! Kakashi riu.

—A maioria das mulheres não teria tanto problema com isso!

— Eu trabalho para ele, só isso.

— Ah! E o que você faz?

— Sou _headhunter._

— _Cacciatore di teste? _— traduziu Kakashi.

Sakura já tinha escutado esta frase, e sorriu.

— Isso mesmo. Soa muito melhor em italiano.

— É porque tudo soa melhor em italiano! — veio a exclamação arrogante, mas sutil, por trás dela, e Sakura encontrou os olhos irônicos de Sasuke.

— E você sabe o porquê disso, _cara?_

Como uma serpente encantada, Sakura balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Por quê?

— Porque os italianos _são _melhores em tudo.

— Isso é... Ridículo — protestou ela. Ele deu de ombros.

— Ah, mas é verdade também!

E por mais que tentasse Sakura não conseguia conter o sorriso ou prevenir o lento surgimento do desejo. De repente, ela se sentiu como alguém que, sem saber nadar, vai se afogando — uma posição bem desconfortável.

— Seu copo está vazio — observou Sasuke.

— Venha, vamos pegar outra bebida.

Ela realmente tinha tomado tudo sem nem mesmo perceber?

Sasuke a levou para o canto mais remoto do salão onde estavam servindo vinho, e olhava para ela enquanto enchia duas taças. Essa manhã, ele se perguntou distraidamente se haveria uma mulher de verdade por trás daquela armadura, mas o contraste entre o que ela havia sido e o que era agora o surpreendia. Seus sentidos estavam chocados, o corpo excitado. Ele a queria.

Já.

— Então — disse ele, ao tocar no copo dela com o seu. — _Salute._

— _Salute _— repetiu Sakura levando o copo à boca.

— Você gosta? — perguntou ele.

— Maravilhoso.

— Ah, Sakura, você está achando tudo maravilhoso hoje.

— Você iria preferir que eu não gostasse? Ele curvou os lábios.

— _Assim _está melhor.

— O quê? Como assim?

Sasuke percebeu o tom defensivo na voz dela. Será que ela possuía um ponto fraco como toda mulher? A dama de ferro estava querendo sua aprovação?

— Um dos motivos pelos quais você é tão competente no seu trabalho é por ter um olhar crítico, mas parece que hoje está sem ele. E não há nada de errado nisso. — Ele sorriu. — Relaxe, _cara. _Não fique com essa expressão tensa. Fale o que você sabe sobre vinhos.

— Bem, não sei nada, a não ser como bebê-los.

— Então, talvez eu deva mostrar a você. O que acha? Gostaria que eu lhe ensinasse tudo o que sei?

Sakura mordeu os lábios. _Tudo o que sabia. _Quanto seria isso? Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela sentiu que queria muito mais do que uma aula sobre vinhos. Analisando seu corpo perfeito, ela imaginou o quanto seria bom fazer amor com ele. Será que ele _quis _que ela pensasse nisso? Você _trabalha _para ele, lembrou-se — mas não conseguia afastar esses pensamentos.

— Aprender nunca é demais — respondeu ela. Sasuke deu uma leve risada por causa do tom severo na voz dela e sentiu uma dormência entre as pernas. _Ah, si. _Isso era muita novidade mesmo. Uma mulher que o fazia ter de adivinhar se fariam amor ou não.

— Então deixe-me ser seu professor — murmurou ele.

Ela pensou em pedir-lhe para não ser tão provocador, mas e se isso fosse apenas a sua interpretação das atitudes dele? As fantasias mais loucas de uma mulher solitária? E se ele estivesse apenas sendo um anfitrião caloroso, pronto para oferecer um dia prazeroso após um trabalho bem-sucedido? Quem podia garantir que ele não estaria se comportando da mesma forma caso fosse um homem?

Mas se ela fosse um homem, com certeza Sasuke não estaria tão perto, e ela não estaria sentindo o cheiro dele — um aroma cítrico de sândalo e de alguma outra fragrância que exalava masculinidade. Assim, tão de perto, ela podia sentir o calor que irradiava de seu corpo e ver um cacho de cabelo perto do rosto, que ela desejou enrolar entre seus dedos.

— Você sabe beber vinho da maneira certa? Não? Então eu lhe mostro. Primeiro, você olha. — Sasuke levantou a taça, movendo-a em círculos de modo que o líquido deixasse rastros na parte interna da borda. — Está vendo a beleza? Como os melhores rubis, sí.

— S... Sim.

Ele olhou para ela rapidamente antes de aproximar o nariz da taça, os cílios velando a luz negra de seus olhos.

— E então nós respiramos aqui dentro. Para inalar o aroma. Sincronizamos os sentidos antes de finalmente sentir o vinho com a língua, e então, no final, bebemos. — Os olhos dele capturaram a imagem dela através da transparência da taça antes que ele enchesse a boca com a bebida, degustando-a de uma forma a transformar o gesto em puro erotismo.

— Sabe, a expectativa do prazer apenas aumenta o ato em si, assim como acontece com todos os prazeres da vida — terminou ele, esperando que ela o reprimisse com seu ar de inglesa séria.

— Entendo — disse Sakura, completamente hipnotizada pelo tom aveludado da voz dele. Ela se perguntou qual seria o feitiço que ele teria usado para que ficasse tão estática, e com tanta vontade de olhar para aquele rosto lindo até o fim dos seus dias. E também querer tocar sua pele e deslizar seus dedos pelos lábios tão perfeitos.

Sakura, Sakura, você está cometendo aquele erro típico que as mulheres perto dos trinta cometem — o de acreditar que os sonhos podem se tornar realidade.

No trabalho, ela era capaz de se proteger da intensa sedução de Sasuke, como se sua roupa sóbria lhe servisse de escudo. Mas agora, neste traje justo e sugestivo, sentia-se completamente indefesa. Ela nunca tinha se colocado em risco, e precisava fazer alguma coisa. A pergunta era o quê...

— Você gosta desse vinho? — perguntou ele.

— Gosto... muito.

— _Perfeito. _— Ele tomou outro gole, percebendo que seu coração batia forte e lento, e, de repente, se sentiu um menino de escola, certo de que a noite reservava algo desconhecido. Que finalmente ele estava jogando um jogo que não tinha um final previsto, e cujas regras não lhe eram claras. Normalmente, quando queria uma mulher, ele nem precisava tentar. Um olhar, um murmúrio, uma indicação sensual bastava para capturar a presa.

Mas com Sakura era diferente. O imprevisível podia acontecer simplesmente porque ele não sabia dizer se ela queria ser seduzida ou não. Ou se seria uma transgressão dormir com uma mulher com quem se tem um relacionamento profissional — alguém que ele havia contratado!

No entanto, ele ignorou a voz da consciência por algo muito mais forte que o guiava. Ele a queria. E a teria.

— Devíamos comer algo — sugeriu ele repentinamente.

Sakura olhou para as mesas por perto. Pratos coloridos com anchovas e saladas diferentes. Um porco assado acompanhava uma massa com molhos diversos, e ainda outra mesa com queijos e figos e pêssegos, tudo tão bem organizado que parecia um quadro de natureza-morta.

A cena toda era muito bonita, mas, acima de tudo, parecia representar a enorme diferença entre eles. Esse era o tipo de mundo no qual Sasuke havia sido criado. Um ambiente rico, cheio de tradição e muita fartura.

Ela se lembrou das suas refeições sem graça depois da escola e de como ficava com a orelha grudada na porta imaginando se a mãe viria naquela noite ou não.

Mas agora, aquela mesa suntuosa lhe parecia forrada de serragem, pois se sentia indisposta para comer.

— Não estou com muita fome — respondeu ela com sinceridade. — Está muito quente para comer.

— Está mesmo, não é? — Muito quente. Ele notou o olhar de Sakura para ele, e quis beijá-la. Instintivamente, Sasuke sabia que era hora de agir, quando os lábios dela estivessem parcialmente abertos em um convite sensual, quando seu corpo já estivesse relaxado, sem defesas. Ele sentiu o pulsar lento e irresistível do desejo.

— Por que não vamos lá fora? Vai estar mais fresco e podemos tentar ver alguma estrela cadente. Você já viu uma?

Sakura fez que não com a cabeça.

— Não? Mas isso é um crime! — Ele sorriu. — Você não sabia que o céu da Itália é cheio delas?

E, apesar da tensão que os envolvia como a atmosfera repleta de eletricidade antes de um dilúvio, ela sorriu.

— E mesmo?

— Não acredita? Então venha ver com seus próprios olhos.

Era um daqueles momentos cruciais na vida. O instante de decidir qual estrada seguir. A dificuldade tentadora de escolher um caminho. Ficar na via segura, como sempre fez, ou viver perigosamente? O chão se abriu sob seus pés. Só esta vez, pensou Sakura... _só esta vez._

— Por que não? — respondeu ela suavemente, como se não fizesse diferença. E _não _fazia mesmo — pelo menos não para ele.

E para ela?

Sakura não sabia. Uma vida inteira de trabalho árduo, de negação e de regras respeitadas se perdia por causa deste homem poderoso que chamavam de _Il Tigre, _em uma noite perfumada da Itália. Alguma coisa nova e tentadora a guiava, e ela estava sendo impulsionada por um instinto que não queria controlar. Ou talvez precisasse ser uma mulher mais forte para lutar contra a noite, o luar e o homem. _Aquele _homem.

O coração de Sakura batia muito rápido quando eles saíram e se afastaram do barulho da festa, em silêncio, como dois conspiradores.

A lua estava cheia e o céu repleto de estrelas, mas elas não se moviam e Sakura olhou para cima, como se quisesse reforçar a razão inicial que os havia levado até ali. Porém, no fundo, bem no fundo, ela sabia que este não era o motivo. Quem estava dando a mínima para estrelas?

— Que estrelas cadentes? Não estou vendo nenhuma — disse ela com uma voz que não parecia ser sua.

— Já está muito perto do fim do ano — ele explicou, mas Sasuke não estava olhando para o céu, a atenção voltada para o negro dos cabelos dela e para o perfil pálido que parecia esculpido em mármore, incrivelmente lindo e inesperado. Como ele tinha sido tão cego em não ver a graciosidade dela antes?

— É mais fácil vê-las em agosto — disse ele distraidamente. —A festa de São Lourenço é conhecida como a noite das estrelas cadentes, é possível ver meteoros iluminando o céu como fogos de artifício. As pessoas acham que elas dão sorte e, então, fazem pedidos.

— Nossa. Que... romântico.

— Gostou disso?

— Quem não gosta?

— E, no entanto, esta manhã você disse que prefere o caminho mais pragmático — comentou ele.

— Disse? — Mas a manhã parecia um passado distante. Ela continuou olhando para o céu, com o olhar perdido na escuridão estrelada, com medo do que estivesse para acontecer. Mas seu coração acelerado revelava sua ânsia para que acontecesse logo.

— Sakura?

A voz doce de Sasuke a fez tirar os olhos do céu e os virar para a sombra escura daquele rosto. Naquela luz, ela conseguia ver o brilho dos olhos dele e o formato de seus lábios.

— O quê? — perguntou a voz trêmula.

— Você sabe o que eu pediria agora se visse uma estrela cadente?

Ela balançou a cabeça e seu cabelo se moveu como uma cortina pesada de cetim.

— Não.

Os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso debochado.

— Sabe sim — disse ele, levando-a para debaixo da sombra de uma enorme árvore e tomando-a em seus braços.

.

.

.

.

***Momento enchendo a paciência XD***

YO! MINNA tudo bem com vocês? o.O

Bom ai esta mais um capitulo da fic espero que tenham gostado, e tipo não me matem por ter parado o cap nessa parte, não é minha culpa (inner: MENTIRA É CULPA DELA SIM u.ú) (eu: calada Inner eu não te chamei na conversa Ò.Ó) mais voltando u.ú...vocês virão as idéias do Sasuke SA-FA-DI-NHO

"estrelas cadentes" Sei as estrelas cadentes que ele quer ver =P, bom espero que tenham gostado e mandem Reviews e me deixem FELIZ \o/

Respostas das Rviews (autora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH eu residi Reviews)

**Aniinha Uchiha: **Yo! Gatinha ,bom eu CONSERTEZA trocaria meu namorado pelo Sasuke aiai (Inner: Como você trocaria uma coisa que você nem tem u.ú) Então deixando de lado os pensamentos,da minha Inner u.ú.

Arigato por estar acompanhando a fic e te garanto que ela vai ter MUITOS Qs a mais XD. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e não me mate por parar ele ai beijinhos já ne

.

.

.

.

**Taylor Newt:** Yo! Linda Tudo bem? o.O,estou feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo \o/, e se você gostar desse que saiu imagine o próximo u.o QUE PROMETE \o/ ,huhu mais deixando os exploirer de lado o Naruto vai ser sim um figurante kk sabe eu sempre tive vontade de colocar ele como figurante XD. AH não deixe a preguiça bater na sua porta e me mande Reviews kk bjs até o próximo capitulo.

.

.

.

.

**Cris-chan: **YO! Prininha linda Tudo bem? o.O ,estou feliz que esteja gostando da adaptação e cara você viu esse capitulo! NOSSA! Ele foi bem tenso (Inner: Finja que você não sabe o que vai acontecer no próximo) Isso isso isso ouça a minha Inner pela primeira vez na vida XD bjs até o próximo.

.

.

.

.

**kashiri chan****:** YO! Ka-chan nossa não é só você que esta querendo o Sasuke na sua casa de preferência na sua cama (Inner:PERVERTIDA) claro que não! To falando na cama para dormir u.u. AH e como a festa vai pegar fogo *-*,e não fique com crises de adstimencia pois ai esta mais um mega capitulo bjs.

.

.

.

.

**Gaby Amorinha****:** YO! Gaby-chan! Tudo bem linda? o.O Nossa eu também queria o Sasuke aqui aiai *baba* ele é muito gostoso e se eu fosse a Sakura parava de ser besta e caia matando nele (modo pervertida on) estou feliz que tenha gostado da fic e esta ai o segundo capitulo bjs e continue aconpanhando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer: s direitos Autorais de Naruto não me pertence, pois Kishimoto-sensei disse que só ele quando parar de chamar o Sasuke de gostoso (Inner: Ou seja Nunca u.u) Boa Leitura!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Obra Surpresas do Desejo**: Autor Sharon Kendrick

.

.

.

. .. Surpresas Do Desejo..

.

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

O corpo dele estava rígido, o hálito quente quando a trouxe para mais perto, e Sakura mal conseguia respirar porque todo o desejo que sentia por ele explodiu naquele momento.

— Sasuke! — exclamou ela, com uma voz que era um misto de pedido e protesto.

— _Mia bella! _Beije-me. Apenas _beije-me._

— Não devo, isto é um erro!

— Por que é errado? _Como _pode ser errado? — questionou ele.

Ela tentou pensar em uma razão, mas seu cérebro não respondia e seu corpo parecia derreter-se. Seria a rouquidão do desejo na voz de Sasuke ou sua própria ânsia por ele que a impedia de se controlar e a paralisava? Ou seria um inebriante receio de se arrepender para sempre caso fosse embora? Ela se tornaria uma daquelas senhoras amargas que haviam rejeitado o gosto do paraíso quando tiveram a chance em uma noite doce e quente na Úmbria.

— Você sabe que quer — afirmou ele.

— Sim — concordou ela, ofegante. E com um gemido baixinho, enrascou seus braços no pescoço dele, levantando a boca para permitir o beijo forte e desesperado.

Uma explosão de luxúria tomou conta de Sasuke com aquele beijo. Ele sussurrou o nome dela, um nome tão estranho quanto aquele gosto, aquele cheiro, aquela cena inesperada, ela nos braços dele tão doce e firme e voraz. A rainha do gelo se dissolvendo! A inglesinha fria beijando-o!

Sakura ficou tonta com o fervor que parecia ter liquidado sua força e sua razão. Ele estava tocando seus seios e — meu Deus! — ela estava _permitindo _isso, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Os dedos de Sasuke deslizavam pelo corpo dela e passeavam pelas curvas de seu quadril, percorriam as formas de sua cintura. Então, ele segurou suas nádegas e a trouxe para perto da ereção sólida como uma rocha.

— Nossa! — exclamou ela.

— Gosta disso?

— Gosto!

— E disso?

— Gosto, gosto. — Ela respirou fundo. — _Gosto!_

— Quer que eu continue?

— Quero!

Ele massageou os lábios secos dela com a língua. Ela era como lava incandescente, borbulhante ao toque dele, tão viva, tão incrivelmente receptiva e tão diferente da mulher séria e recatada que costumava ser.

Sasuke pensou rápido. Se o celeiro não estivesse repleto de trabalhadores e pessoas importantes, ele teria simplesmente tirado a roupa dela lá mesmo e penetrado seu corpo deliciosamente. Depois, voltariam para a festa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele se concentrou. Se ele a beijasse e silenciasse com seus lábios os sons do orgasmo dela, talvez pudessem ficar ali mesmo, debaixo daquela árvore. Mas ele não poderia prever a reação dela. Algumas mulheres eram insistentemente sentimentais quando estavam com um novo amante, fazendo questão da formalidade de uma cama, em vez de um espaço sombrio no jardim. Será que Sakura era uma delas?

Ele concluiu que isso era loucura, que havia várias outras mulheres mais apropriadas para ele. Sakura era uma ótima _headhunter_, e isso poderia comprometer o relacionamento profissional que havia entre eles. Mas, decididamente, calou o sinal de perigo em sua cabeça. Ele a queria de uma forma surpreendente. Com os lábios ainda colados aos dela, Sasuke sorriu. Sabia como deveria agir para capturá-la.

Ele moveu a mão pela calça jeans dela até chegar em suas coxas, sentindo-a estremecer.

— Sasuke?

Seu nome saiu ofegante dos lábios dela, e ele notou uma ponta de dúvida naquele gemido. Maliciosamente, ele moveu os dedos para cima, acariciando e apertando o meio das pernas dela com precisão irresistível, e ouviu um pequeno suspiro indefeso.

— Você gosta disso também, não gosta, _cara mia _— ele murmurou, desta vez mexendo os dedos com delicadeza. Sabia que a barreira da calça a excitava tanto quanto a frustrava.

— Não gosta?

O mundo ficou de cabeça para baixo e, por um segundo, Sakura achou que iria perder o controle ali mesmo.

— Não gosta? — indagou ele.

Em silêncio, ela concordou com a cabeça, já que falar estava além de suas possibilidades. Ela o apertou contra seu corpo com a fome de alguém que não fazia sexo há tanto tempo que já nem soubesse como agir. Mas era mais do que isso, não era? Era por ser com ele, sua maior fantasia se tomando realidade.

— Sasuke... — gemeu ela.

— Não podemos ficar aqui — declarou ele. Novamente, era mesmo uma declaração. Ele não era do tipo que pedia autorização, Sakura já notara isso — assim como havia percebido que não _queria _que ele pedisse permissão. Ela desejava que ele tomasse as rédeas daquela forma autoritária como ele costumava fazer. Talvez por que assim ela teria menos responsabilidade?, questionou uma voz irônica em sua cabeça. Mas ela a calou.

— Eu sei — sussurrou ela, uma resposta que a tornava cúmplice do que estavam fazendo.

Para Sasuke, as palavras trêmulas de Sakura eram o sinal que ele esperava. Temia que a sanidade a controlasse e ela se afastasse dele, até que ouviu um suspiro de ardor escapar pelos lábios dela. A onda doce da expectativa começou a hipnotizá-lo e, impulsionado por um instinto primitivo, Sasuke fez o que nunca tinha feito antes. Ele a levantou em seus braços e a levou para a casa.

— Coloque-me no chão — pediu ela, baixinho.

— Não.

— Eu sou muito pesada.

— _Não. _Você é perfeita.

Era como um sonho, como um daqueles momentos pelos quais se espera a vida inteira. Aninhada nos braços fortes de Sasuke, a cabeça contra o peito dele, Sakura deixou-se envolver pelo calor fresco da noite, enquanto a lua brilhava sobre eles.

Ela quase não reparou na casa sóbria, fria, com chão de granito, escadas de pedra e móveis antigos. Tudo o que sentia era o bater de seu coração. Sasuke nem mesmo a colocou no chão. Em vez disso, ele a levou escada acima em seus braços. Como era forte, pensou ela, num misto de admiração e surpresa.

O primeiro momento de pânico veio quando ele abriu a porta do quarto com os pés e ela viu uma cama enorme, coberta com travesseiros e uma manta de seda escura. Parecia ter sido arrumada para seduzir alguém, e Sakura se perguntou o que ele estaria esperando dela. Será que ela o desapontaria com sua relativa inexperiência?

— Talvez isso não seja uma boa idéia — sussurrou ela, os lábios secos.

Ele parecia já esperar por esta frase, mas isso não o impediu de colocá-la na cama como se seu corpo fosse feito de material muito frágil. Ele afastou os cabelos rosas que caíam sobre o rosto dela, o olhar lânguido ficou sério.

— Ah, é sim — afirmou ele, com calma. — É a melhor idéia que já tive.

E então, ele se curvou e a beijou de uma maneira diferente de como a havia beijado. Foi um beijo carinhoso, meigo e irresistível — o tipo de beijo que dizia: _confie em mim. _Ela conseguiria? Ou melhor, poderia confiar em si mesma e não valorizar além da conta este momento? Se ela estivesse preparada para encarar a realidade só desta vez, então estaria a salvo.

Sasuke sentiu o desejo crescer quando ela passou os braços sobre seus ombros, e entreabriu os lábios e o encarou em um convite silencioso. Os cabelos dela estavam espalhados pelos travesseiros, a blusa delineava os seios lindos.

Ele começou a beijar-lhe os olhos. . — Você sabe o quanto está linda hoje, _cara?_

— Sério? — questionou ela com incerteza, pensando que ele deveria falar o mesmo para todas as outras. Mas aquilo a perturbou. Ela podia até ter se arrumado hoje, mas de maneira alguma se achava _linda._

— Sério. — Ele sentiu-a enrijecer o corpo e começou a acariciar seus seios, até perceber os mamilos inchando-se contra as palmas de suas mãos. Ele quis perguntar-lhe por que diabos ela não se vestia assim sempre? Mas isso seria trazer o trabalho para a cama e destruir o encanto.

Então, preferiu sussurrar em italiano que ela era linda demais para esconder os cabelos e o corpo, permitindo-se o luxo de saber que ela não entenderia uma palavra do que dizia. Assim, evitava ser mal interpretado e só o que ela compreenderia seria o tom sensual em sua voz.

Sasuke viu Sakura relaxar enquanto elogiava seus cabelos e lhe dizia o quanto ela o enfeitiçava, como seu corpo era exatamente como deveria ser o corpo de uma mulher. E, ao despi-la, viu que estava certo. _Madonna mia, _ela era uma deusa! A calcinha era um pouco simples demais, mas ele não iria deixar que ela o usasse por muito mais tempo.

— Sasuke — suspirou ela, quando ele abaixou a calcinha e a jogou em um canto junto comas outras peças. Mas logo a incerteza se dissolveu sob os carinhos dos dedos dele em seu corpo nu.

Ele era simplesmente lindo, e estava fazendo com que _ela _também se sentisse bela. Afinal, ela fantasiava com esse homem desde o dia em que o conheceu, não é verdade? Ela moveu os braços por debaixo da camisa dele e sentiu o torso quente e forte, e a textura dos pêlos.

— _Si, _toque-me — pediu ele, fechando os olhos enquanto ela abria seu cinto, assim como ele havia desejado que ela fizesse. — Não seja tímida, _cara. _Ah, _si... _toque-me _ali _mesmo.

Uma inibição momentânea tomou conta de Sakura ao sentir o tamanho formidável do membro dele em sua mão. Mas quando ele gemeu de prazer, ela sentiu-se poderosa. Igual. Porque ela também desejava isso.

Tanto que se esqueceu de tudo e começou a despi-lo também. Ele deu uma risada baixinha, e lá estavam os dois nus, os corpos unidos. Sakura soltou um gemido de alegria.

Sasuke a beijou e a tocou até que ela implorasse para que ele a tomasse.

— Eu faço você esperar ou não? — provocou ele.

— Nem pense nisso!

— Ou vai acontecer o quê?

— Isso...

Ela parou de acariciá-lo e ele reclamou, mesmo que ainda sentisse o toque do prazer. Então a dama de gelo contida estava se derretendo, não é? Por dentro ela era tão quente e sexy quanto qualquer outra mulher com quem ele já havia estado. Ele se aproximou dela, movendo alguns fios negros de cabelo que cobriam seu rosto, beijou a ponta de seu nariz, e, de repente, sentiu uma necessidade feroz de fazer amor com ela.

— Sakura? — disse ele repentinamente. — Você está protegida?

Quando Sakura balançou a cabeça, ele resmungou e pegou um preservativo, colocando-o com mãos impacientes e trêmulas, e voltando-se para ela.

Houve aquele momento rápido antes que ele a penetrasse, um momento que, de alguma forma, foi mais íntimo do que qualquer outro instante. Ela quis dizer-lhe que normalmente não agia assim, que isso era especial, mas pensou que seria inadequado. Como se estivesse esperando muito por isso...

Além disso, Sasuke estava muito excitado para ouvir qualquer coisa. Então, ela simplesmente o recebeu, enlaçando seus braços em volta das costas dele, querendo-o ainda mais perto, sobre ela, nela e...

— Isso é...

— Eu sei que é — gemeu ele, atrasando o momento por mais um segundo sagrado e agonizante. — _Il __settimo cielo._

— O que é isso?

— Eu disse que parece o paraíso. Que _você _parece o paraíso. — E então ele a penetrou, devagar e forte e profundamente, admirando os gemidos de satisfação que saíam-lhe dos lábios enquanto se moviam naquele ato divino.

Mais de uma vez ele a levou ao clímax, provocando-a até perceber que não poderia mais esperar. Ele levou a boca aos seios dela, os dentes mordiscando-lhe a pele sensível. Ela cravou as unhas gentilmente nos ombros dele e, finalmente, alcançou o ápice, fazendo-o olhar para ela com prazer e dor até que ele também chegou ao clímax.

Ficaram ali deitados, juntos, os corpos suados se misturando enquanto a respiração e o batimento de seus corações diminuíam o ritmo. Um torpor delicioso começou a tomar o corpo dele quando levantou o braço para checar as horas, o que o fez reclamar para si.

Adormecida, Sakura levantou a cabeça.

— Aconteceu... alguma coisa? Ele se espreguiçou e bocejou.

— Eu não estou sendo exatamente um bom anfitrião, estou? — murmurou ele. — Vamos ficar aqui um pouco, e depois temos mesmo de voltar para a festa, _cara. _— Mas a tentação de uma montanha de travesseiros e um corpo nu ao lado do seu era muito grande, e Sasuke caiu no sono, com uma perna jogada por cima da cintura dela e daqueles cabelos macios contra o seu peito.

Sakura deve ter caído no sono também, e quando acordou sentiu-se um pouco desorientada, embora alegre. Seus braços estavam pesados e o corpo quente — o calor e a sensação da pele lembravam o... o...

Ela abriu os olhos depressa e foi tomada de um pavor momentâneo e profundo quando percebeu onde estava.

_E com quem!_

Engoliu em seco. Não podia ser verdade. Ela deve ter sonhado. Mas logo em seguida ouviu um suspiro, notou um corpo se movendo ao seu lado e soube que não tinha sido um sonho.

Quase sem respirar, ela virou a cabeça com cuidado para ver a figura deitada ao seu lado, como se buscasse uma confirmação visual de que tinha ido para a cama com o seu cliente.

Dormindo, o rosto de Sasuke era bem mais suave. O cabelo desarrumado e a linha escura dos cílios o faziam parecer diferente do executivo poderoso de natureza agitada e sorriso cruel. Por um momento insano, ela quase se entregou ao desejo louco de chegar perto e beijar-lhe a pele lisa do ombro, e de colocar seu corpo sobre o dele. Mas uma onda de racionalidade a tomou por inteiro como um banho frio, fazendo-a recobrar seus sentidos.

Um silêncio profundo pairava no ar, indicando que já devia ser alta madrugada. Uma lembrança repentina perturbou sua consciência.

_Naruto!_

Sakura congelou. Ela havia trazido o assistente para uma festa no meio do nada e desaparecera sem dar satisfação alguma para ir dormir com o anfitrião!

Deixou escapar um gemido sutil, e a pessoa ao seu lado se moveu. Sakura se calou rapidamente. Precisava pensar. Elaborar um plano de ação ou pelo menos algo que diminuísse o prejuízo.

Ela abafou a dor no peito e ouviu sua voz interior dizer-lhe o quanto havia sido bom. Poderia ter sido, mas nunca deveria ter acontecido. E mesmo que culpasse o vinho ou a lua ou a atração que sentia por ele, nada fazia diferença. _Aconteceu, _era isso o que importava, e agora tinha de sair daquele lugar.

Se esperasse até de manhã, ela teria de passar pelo constrangimento de encarar não só Sasuke, mas também qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse trabalhando ali. Que tal passar por _esse _ridículo? Ela mordeu os lábios ao lembrar-se da antiga babá e do advogado que tinha conhecido na noite anterior.

Iria deixar a impressão de ser exatamente como outra qualquer! E, então, ela lembrou-se de Sasuke olhando para o relógio e dizendo-lhe que precisavam voltar para a festa.

Este não era o tipo de comportamento de um homem que estava pensando em ficar deitado ao lado dela fazendo-lhe cafuné e elogiando a noite, não é? Não, isso era exatamente o comportamento de um homem que havia aproveitado a oportunidade de seduzir uma mulher de uma forma um tanto fria e calculista.

Mas o que fazer agora? E onde estaria Naruto? Será que ele tinha voltado com o motorista para Roma ou estaria dormindo em um dos quartos da enorme casa?

Com a habilidade de uma ladra, Sakura saiu dodomínio do corpo de Sasuke — ele dormia tão profundamente que ela conseguiu vestir as roupas, pegar a bolsa e sair de mansinho do quarto sem que ele acordasse. Encontrou um banheiro no final do corredor e então se arrumou melhor. Depois, pegou o telefone celular e viu que havia duas mensagens de Naruto.

"Onde você está?", dizia a primeira. "Voltei para Roma. Voamos amanhã?", perguntava a segunda.

Sakura respirou aliviada. Pelo menos, ele não estava preso ali também, o que significava que ela não teria de se preocupar em encontrá-lo.

A questão era como voltaria para Roma e pegaria o vôo de volta a Londres, mantendo o máximo de distância possível entre ela e Sasuke. Com certeza, esta era a melhor opção para que ambos pudessem fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Se pelo menos não estivesse perdida ali.

Sakura então lembrou-se da chegada de Sasuke em seu carro de luxo e uma idéia surgiu em sua mente. Uma estratégia tão diferente do que normalmente criaria, que ela percebeu o quanto seus sentidos estavam confusos. Mas não o suficiente para que suspendesse o plano.

O que a impediria de pegar o carro _dele _emprestado para voltar para Roma? Ele provavelmente tinha um sistema de navegação por satélite e as estradas estariam vazias a essa hora. Ele com certeza tinha outra forma de se locomover.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Certo, ele não ficaria nada feliz em emprestar seu carro sem autorização, mas esta não seria a primeira etiqueta, que ela estaria quebrando. Dormir com o chefe estava no topo da lista do que não se deveria fazer.

Podia até ser superdesagradável, mas e daí? As coisas não poderiam ficar piores. O contraio dela com Uchiha certamente estaria encerrado depois disso. Então, o que tinha a perder? E o que Karin, sua sócia, diria sobre _isso?_

O rosto queimava de arrependimento. Sakura voltou para o quarto de Sasuke, soltando um suspiro de alívio quando viu as chaves do carro no bolso de trás da calça dele. Ela pegou as chaves. Ele continuou dormindo.

Sakura saiu depressa do quarto, pegou uma caneta e um pedaço de papel na bolsa. Em silêncio, escreveu: "peguei seu carro emprestado, vou deixá-lo no seu escritório".

E, então, ela hesitou. Como terminar o bilhete? _Beijos, _Sakura?

Não.

Só o nome, então?

Não. Vamos cair na real. Deixou o bilhete sobre a mesa e sorriu. Puxa, ele deveria até agradecê-la por isso. Estava evitando que ambos tivessem de enfrentar o constrangimento do dia seguinte. Sabia que não havia passado por esta situação com outros homens, e também que não seria desta forma que teria o respeito ou admiração deste em especial.

Mas foi apenas quando se viu na estrada, guiada pelo sistema de navegação, em direção a Roma, que ela finalmente acordou. Foi tomada de pavor pelo que ela tinha feito enquanto o sol nascia atrás das montanhas da Úmbria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***MOMENTO ENCHENDO A PACIENCIA ON XD***

#O,O#...cara o que foi isso que eles fizeram #u.u# SA-FA-DI-NHOS eles não?

Mais tipo a Sakura deixou ele sozinho numa cama fria, que dó e desperdício se fosse eu teria ficado e o feito companhia =P

Mais deixando isso de lado por que se eu continuar a falar disso a Sakura vai surgir do além e não vai me deixar roubar o Sasuke e ainda vai me bater e eu não quero parar na enfermaria n.n"

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e deixem Reviews pois MUITAS pessoas tão favoritando e não deixão Reviews o.ó não entendo o por que u.ú .Mais vamos as respostas das Reviews ..

...

.

.

.

.

**Kashiri-chan :** Você acerto em menina a festa pego FOGO ,sacôme né eles queriam descobrir o tal fogo da juventude de que o Lee tanto fala n.n. Mais tipo você ficou com dó do Naruto kkkk eu não (inner: sua mal u.ú) sabe como é acho que de tanto ele me encher no Anime/manga eu fiquei com trauma e sempre faço ele se dar mal kkk!...Mais VOCÊ VAI PRO ANIME FRIENDS O.O WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE \O/ É NÓIS NA FITA, cara agente vai se encontrar La pra correr muito atrás dos Sasukes da vida kkkk. Bjs

.

.

.

.

**Gaby Amorinha:** Tipo te dou a maior força! Vai La com o Gaara pro vinhedo só me espera por que eu vou roubar o Sasuke da Sakura ai eu vou junto n.n, eu também fiquei passada quando a Sakura soltou o cabelo tipo choquei! O.O ah não foi si você que ficou imaginado o Sasuke naquela calça jeans eu também ou melhor fiquei imaginando ele SEM as calça jeans aiai,mais eu bem que queria ter nascido com a bunda virada pra lua vai ver eu encontrava um Sasuke desses *suspira* mais o beijo kkkk não me mata por ter parado naquela parte mais ai esta a continuação e na tem só um beijo hehehe bjs já ne ah sobre a sua historia já to informada do novo nome ainda não a li pois ta meio corrido pra mim mais depois eu leio n.n

.

.

.

.

**Aniinha Uchiha**: Eu má imagina (Inner: se você não é má por que esta dando essas risadas maliguinas u.ú) *daiane ao canto:muhahahahahahah...coff...coff...* mais é melhor mesmo parar de querer trocar o namorado já penso se ele le o agente conversa shi...não ia prestar mais como eu to solteira AHAHA posso pegar o Sasuke *Sakura surge do além: VOCÊ PODE PEGAR QUEM! ò.Ó..Eu: Nin...nin..ninguém Sakura-chan ...Sakura: HU Bom mesmo u.u) kk mais para matar a sua curiosidade esta ai o capitulo espero que tenha gostado bjs já ne

.

.

.

.

**Larissa Uchiha:** YO! Linda que bom que esta gostando da fic e se você acho o Sasuke-safadão-kun erro no capitulo passado imagine nesse =3 ah a Sakura não vai ver estrelas cadetes vai ver meteoros heheh bjs já ne e bem vinda a fic n.n

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e nem essa historia mais um dia eu juro que faço um manga que ira vender milhões muhahahahahahaq coff...coff...

.

.

.

**Surpresas do Desejo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Obra Surpresas do Desejo**: Autor Sharon Kendrick

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

A cabeça de Sakura estava explodindo.

Cambaleante, ela se levantou para fechar as venezianas do escritório, e a pergunta sem resposta rodava em sua mente como água suja descendo pelo ralo.

Nossa, o que foi que ela _fez?_

Quase um mês havia se passado desde que acordara na cama de Sasuke, ou melhor, na cama _com _Sasuke, ela se corrigiu. Não havia como dar ao incidente o ar de respeitabilidade que ele não tinha. Dizer que esteve na cama dele dava a impressão de que haviam premeditado aquela noite de sexo em vez da dura verdade.

_Que ela havia perdido o controle com um cliente por uma noite!_

As palmas de suas mãos começaram a suar e ela se sentou.

Que tipo de mulher agia assim? Que arriscaria a carreira depois de tanto esforço? Justo ela, que havia conhecido a pobreza durante a infância, que havia aprendido da pior maneira que não deveria confiar em ninguém?

Sua mãe sempre colocara os homens em primeiro lugar, incluindo a própria filha. Tomoyo Haruno sacrificara tudo em sua busca pelo amor. Perdera propostas de emprego, mudara constantemente de endereço, sempre atrás de alguma promessa de felicidade que nunca se concretizava.

Sakura viu a mãe se decepcionar com homens inúmeras vezes, sempre repetindo o comportamento carente e dependente que os afastava. Quando perdeu a beleza, viu suas chances diminuírem e sentiu um desespero incontrolável.

Sakura prometeu a si mesma que não sofreria como a mãe. Por isso trabalhava duro para manter os negócios, deixando de lado a vida social para construir a firma pequena, mas sólida que agora contava com mais três empregados. Um negócio do qual muito se orgulhava, e que agora estava em risco por causa de um ato de loucura.

Que angústia descobrir esse lado obscuro e que talvez carregasse mais características de sua mãe do que havia imaginado.

Teve pouco tempo para descansar desde que chegara de Roma. Lembrou-se do embaraço que sentiu ao entregar as chaves do carro de Uchiha à sua secretária.

Depois, ainda teve de lidar com Naruto. Quanto era possível fingir para seu assistente, a quem você deveria dar o bom exemplo? Ela não queria mentir, mas como contar-lhe a verdade? Não havia vantagem alguma em demonstrar seu constrangimento e culpa, ela teria de viver com isso de qualquer forma.

— Que diabos houve com você? — Naruto perguntou, com curiosidade. — Uma hora você está lá, depois você some!

— Ah, Sasuke começou a me mostrar a propriedade e nós acabamos falando sobre negócios — respondeu ela com calma, os olhos azuis ameaçando-o caso ele ousasse perguntar-lhe algo mais. A opinião de Naruto sobre isso tudo só aumentava seu desconforto, mas, francamente, não era possível ficar remoendo a culpa.

Sakura esperou por dias.

A princípio, ela não sabia bem o que estava aguardando, até se tocar de que estava esperando notícias de Sasuke. Eles ainda tinham uma reunião marcada para discutir o projeto de Miami, não tinham? A consciência pesava-lhe a ponto de pensar que ele quisesse cancelar o encontro. Mas ela estava errada.

Nenhum sinal. Nenhuma ligação, e-mail, carta, fax, nada. E de alguma forma, isso apenas aumentava sua agonia. Será que ele mandaria outra pessoa da Uchiha Corporation em seu lugar?, ela se perguntou.

E foi só quando ficou menstruada que Sakura percebeu que também estava esperando por outra coisa: a certeza de que não haveria mais nenhuma repercussão trágica da noite apaixonada. Graças a Deus, não houve.

Mesmo assim, decidiu marcar uma consulta com um médico. Porque, sim, Sasuke havia usado proteção, mas e se ele não tivesse preservativo? A aventura de uma noite já era ruim o suficiente, mas uma gravidez acidental seria inaceitável. E ainda havia esse encontro e ela não sabia o que sentiria quando o visse. Se ele a seduzisse, ela seria capaz de resistir?

O telefone da sala tocou e ela atendeu.

— Sakura Haruno falando — disse.

Era Ino Yamanaka, sua secretária, que a observava com preocupação desde a volta de Roma, sem coragem de perguntar-lhe se estava tudo bem. Ao contrário de Tenten, que estava pegando no seu pé. Mas Sakura havia respondido a todas as perguntas _dela _sem nem enrubescer.

— Tem uma pessoa querendo vê-la aqui — anunciou Ino .

Sakura estranhou ao olhar a página do dia na agenda.

— Não tenho nada marcado. — Além disso, já eram quase 19h, o dia começara cedo, com uma reunião logo pela manhã, e tinha sido longo. Ela desejava ir para casa, ansiava por um banho.

— Eu sei disso — disse Ino, dramaticamente, e alguma coisa em sua voz deixou Sakura arrepiada e apreensiva.

— Quem é? — perguntou ela, nervosa.

— O sr. Uchiha.

Sakura apertou o telefone força.

— Mas a reunião com ele é só na semana que vem — argumentou ela. Reunião essa que ela estava rezando para que fosse cancelada. _E também que não fosse cancelada._

— Isso mesmo — respondeu Ino .

— Não dá para mandá-lo embora?

— Eu tentei — disse Ino, com um tom sutil que sugeria que o bilionário italiano estava bem na frente dela.

Sakura pensou rápido.

Poderia bancar a covarde e sair pela porta dos fundos. Mas isso apenas adiaria o encontro. Era óbvio que Sasuke queria vê-la, e nada o impediria — nem ninguém. Então, não era melhor ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer?

Ela mordeu a ponta da caneta.

— Mande-o entrar, por favor — decidiu.

Sakura estava paralisada. Tensa. Não teria tempo sequer para passar um batom, o caminho desde Ino até sua sala era muito curto. E se ele a flagrasse se maquiando, pensaria que ela queria seduzi-lo novamente? Congelou quando viu, à sua frente, aquele a quem chamavam de _Il Tigre_, parecendo uma fera prestes a atacar.

Sasuke fechou a porta depois de entrar, mas não se moveu. Ficou de pé olhando para ela com hostilidade, fazendo-a sentir-se como uma menininha que tivesse perdido o caminho de volta para casa.

Então não o _deixe _afetá-la deste jeito.

Mas não era fácil. Tentava controlar-se diante da imagem daquele corpo musculoso e rosto perfeito, como que esculpido em mármore negro. Como alguém podia ficar tão diferente? ela se perguntou. Poucos dias haviam se passado desde que aqueles lábios firmes a beijaram com tanta doçura, mas parecia uma eternidade.

Ela tentou fazer uma expressão apropriada — mas qual seria?

— Oi, Sasuke — disse ela, da forma mais natural possível.

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, encostou-se na porta e descansou as mãos na cintura. Sakura tentou ignorar o movimento, mas aquela pose não apenas a intimidava, também era convidativa e sugestiva. E, claro, ela não foi capaz de evitar que as memórias brotassem com força em sua mente. A respiração dele ao chegar ao clímax, o corpo quente contra o seu.

Sakura respirou fundo.

— Que... Surpresa.

— É mesmo? — Ele estava com raiva. Melhor, _furioso. _Com uma intensidade que ele próprio desconhecia. O que exatamente estava lhe causando esta reação? Perguntou-se Sasuke. Talvez o fato de ela ter assumido o controle da situação e fugido no meio do nada?

Seja como for, a imagem dela o perturbava, assim como a lembrança daquela mulher que desaparecera de sua cama, deixando-o sem saber o que tinha realmente acontecido quando acordou. Como uma estrela cadente: linda, mas tão breve.

O cabelo esvoaçante e os jeans haviam sumido também, e no lugar deles lá estavam o terno e o coque.

— Você sempre faz isso? — perguntou ele. — Não costuma despedir-se de seus amantes, Sakura? Ou você acha que o orgasmo é um tipo de adeus, uma morte, como os franceses dizem?

— Shh! Por favor, fale baixo! — As palavras saíram antes que ela pudesse pensar duas vezes, e Sakura olhou para a porta, torcendo para que Ino não tivesse ouvido nada. — Não quero que ninguém escute.

— Não quer? — Ele soltou uma gargalhada debochada, registrando a vulnerabilidade dela. — Quer dizer que você não contou para a secretária que está dormindo com um de seus clientes?

— Claro que não! — retrucou ela, até que percebeu que estava tomando o rumo errado na situação. Calma, disse para si mesma. _Calminha. _Certamente, seu desaparecimento deveria ter significado alguma coisa.

Ela forçou um sorriso, e ele achou que era do tipo que as mulheres modernas lançavam aos seus inúmeros amantes.

— Enfim, não tem nada para contar, tem? — completou ela.

— Nada para contar? — repetiu ele, sem acreditar. — Você permite que eu tire suas roupas, que eu me deite sobre você e a leve ao orgasmo, e você descreve isso como _nada!_

— Sasuke! — O rosto dela queimava de calor e desejo. — _Por favor!_

— _Si? Che cosa hai? _Qual o seu problema? — A boca de Sasuke tremia de fúria e de algo estranhamente parecido com ciúme. — Você faz isso sempre, com homens diferentes? _Clientes _diferentes? — terminou ele, provocando-a.

A acusação era como uma faca cortante, e Sakura segurou a mesa.

— Não, claro que não! Você não pode pensar assim!

— Por que não? Por que eu acreditaria em você? Sasuke parecia perfurá-la com os olhos, e Sakura sentiu-se fraca. Ele _realmente _achava que ela era uma espécie de caça-prazeres!

— Acredite em mim se quiser, ou não acredite!— disse ela. — Eu não tenho de passar por um teste de moral, principalmente com um homem como _você!_

Houve um momento de silêncio.

— E o que _exatamente _você quis dizer com isso?

— perguntou ele calmamente.

— Ah, por favor, Sasuke, não banque o inocente. Você é um homem inteligente! — As palavras saíram afiadas e rápidas da boca de Sakura, e ela se perguntou onde havia ido parar sua determinação de ficar calma.

Pense em tudo pelo que você batalhou, Sakura. Não se perca em um momento louco de emoções turbulentas.

Mas ela não conseguia se controlar, talvez por causa do olhar frio e penetrante que ele lhe lançava, como se fosse imperdoável tentativa de diminuir o constrangimento da manhã seguinte.

Ela engoliu o choro e respirou fundo.

— Talvez _você _faça amor com várias mulheres daquela forma?

— Fazer _amor? _— Sasuke riu com ironia. — _Cara, _por favor! Não fantasie o que aconteceu. Aquilo não foi amor. Foi puro sexo.

Sakura calou-se, apertando os dedos até sentir as unhas machucando as palmas das mãos. Ela sabia disso desde o princípio, mas ouvir esta confirmação era assustadoramente agressivo. E era exatamente isto o que tanto temia: achar que o que aconteceu era mais do que realmente tinha acontecido. Ainda bem que ela havia ido embora antes que ele lhe mostrasse a porta de saída.

— Por que você está aqui? — sussurrou ela.

Seria porque ele tinha acordado sozinho na manhã seguinte, louco para tê-la novamente, e descobrira que ela havia ido embora?

Sasuke estava acostumado a dar o ponto final em seus casos, e somente quando seu apetite estivesse saciado. Mas, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se em desvantagem, e não gostou nem um pouco.

— Você pegou o meu _carro _— disse ele friamente.

Uma raiva assustadora fez o coração de Sakura acelerar, mas não era ódio. Era uma profunda decepção consigo mesma. O que ela esperava que ele dissesse? Que ele queria continuar abraçando-a? Que ela era o tipo da mulher por quem ele tinha esperado a vida toda? Ah, Sakura, sua boba.

— Que coisa mais típica de um homem — retrucou ela. — Ficar preocupado com o carro.

— O carro não importa! — bradou ele. — Você me fez parecer um _idiota. _Eu acordei de manhã e achei que você tinha ido caminhar antes do café da manhã. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Eu fui lá embaixo me encontrar você, mas as empregadas não a tinham visto. Elas me olharam sem entender nada e me mostraram o seu bilhete.

— Então você se preocupou com a sua reputação? — perguntou Sakura friamente.

— Aparentemente, _você _não dá a mínima para a sua. — Ele adorou vê-la estremecendo. Meu Deus! Ela podia estremecer um pouco mais!

— Eu deixei o carro no escritório — ela se defendeu. — Foi só um empréstimo. Eu precisava pegar o avião.

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas como se não acreditasse nela.

— Você acha que eu não iria levar você de volta ou arrumaria outro vôo? Ou até fretaria um avião para levá-la a Londres?

Sakura examinou a organização sóbria de sua mesa. Seria incongruente dizer-lhe que havia acordado envergonhada e que temia ter comprometido o relacionamento profissional entre eles. E que entrará em pânico, e pensara que fugir fosse a única saída naquele momento.

— Desculpe-me por ter saído daquela forma. E por ter usado seu carro — disse ela com firmeza. — Pronto. Já pedi desculpas. O que mais você quer que eu faça?

Pela primeira vez, Sasuke não sabia o que dizer.

Ele queria mandá-la para o inferno!

Mas também desejava que ela soltasse o cabelo, deixando-o cair sobre os ombros e... e...

Ele soltou um gemido. Honestamente, o que ele realmente queria?

Sabia a resposta. Isso o estava consumindo há semanas, desde que percebeu que ela não iria entrar em contato com ele. Ele a havia levado para a cama, e ela não estava implorando por mais!

No início, não acreditou. Achou que ela estivesse brincando de polícia e ladrão, como as mulheres gostavam de fazer. Mas não. Nem uma ligação, nem um e-mail supostamente falando de negócios, mas com um final sugestivo como _Foi ótimo ver você no vinhedo... e se algum dia por acaso você vier para Londres..._

Nada! Para qualquer homem acostumado a ter suas vontades feitas, aquele jogo de sedução era muito convidativo. Ela sabia disso? Será que havia planejado tudo isso? Será que ela acreditava que sua provocação o faria persegui-la como um gato faminto?

Ela era a melhor _headhunter_ que ele já havia contratado, mas isso não tinha nada a ver com _essa _situação. Ele queria possuí-la mais uma única vez, de uma maneira que ela esquecesse o próprio nome, mas não estava no caminho certo. Estava no território dela e não deveria ser muito agressivo.

Mas ela ainda tinha um contrato com ele, não tinha?

Ele chegou mais perto e notou que Sakura estava dando-lhe um sinal claro de calor sexual, as pupilas se dilatando e uma das mãos acariciando o pescoço. Ele deixou escapar uma risadinha.

Tinha certeza de que, se começasse a beijá-la ali mesmo, ela se entregaria em pouco tempo, implorando pelo amor dele repetidas vezes.

Uma onda palpitante de desejo logo se manifestou entre suas pernas e ele realmente considerou a possibilidade de beijá-la, mas recuou. Seria uma vitória boba. Uma submissão corporal muito fácil. Desejava vê-la subjugar-se a ele por vontade própria!

— Na verdade, vim falar sobre trabalho — cortou ele.

A tensão sexual dissipou-se no ar repentinamente. Sakura abriu e fechou a boca, surpresa.

— Trabalho? — ela perguntou.

Ele olhou à sua volta, como se vasculhasse o lugar.

— _Si, cara. _Trabalho, aquela palavrinha famosa — Ele lançou um olhar sarcástico para ela. — Francamente, Sakura, onde foi parar sua ambição? Desapareceu por causa de uma noite de sexo? Sei das minhas qualidades, mas sou _tão _bom assim? Você _ainda _trabalha comigo, não é?

— Bem, sim, claro. É que eu não... — A voz dela falhava como nunca antes.

— Não o quê, Sakura? — perguntou ele, imaginando o que tinha feito aqueles olhos azuis escurecerem — será que ele conseguiria adivinhar?

— Eu não sabia que você ainda queria os meus serviços... — ela se esquivou. De todas as explicações que poderia ter dado, esta era provavelmente a pior, e a julgar pelo sorrisinho que ele deu, ele estava adorando o desconforto dela.

Então se recomponha. Não deixe que _ele _controle a situação. Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador.

— Eu não tinha certeza se íamos continuar trabalhando juntos depois do que aconteceu.

Ao dizer isso, Sakura percebeu como seria realmente afetada caso o perdesse como cliente. Ela não conseguiria pagar o jovem Naruto.

Seus negócios significavam basicamente tudo para ela. Se continuasse trabalhando como sempre, seu futuro estaria garantido.

Será que ela estava preparada para abrir mão de seu melhor contrato por causa de uma paixão?

Ele a observava de perto, podia ver a indecisão em seu rosto.

— Ah, Sakura. Você mesma disse que não foi nada. Se é assim, porque nossos negócios deveriam ser afetados?

Sakura mordeu o lábio. Será que conseguiria lidar com esta situação?

— Você quer discutir o projeto de Miami? — perguntou ela.

— Não, _cara, _não quero. O projeto está parado. Então, por enquanto, não falaremos sobre ele.

— Existe outra oferta, então?

Sasuke sorriu lentamente. O feitiço havia funcionado da maneira prevista. A rainha de gelo não recusaria trabalho, não é?

— Claro, e é um projeto maior ainda. Fiquei em Londres a semana toda trabalhando. Por que outro motivo eu estaria aqui agora? — Ele lançou um olhar cintilante e indagador. — Não achou que eu voei até aqui por você, achou?

— Não, claro que não. — Agora, ela se sentiu, uma idiota. E magoada também. Ele esteve na cidade a semana toda e nem fez contato... ela tentou controlar a voz, mas não era fácil.

— Que tipo de projeto?

Ele havia pensado em convidá-la para jantar e depois levá-la para a cama, mas pensando melhor deixá-la na expectativa seria mais proveitoso. Deixe-a enlouquecer toda noite com as lembranças de Sasuke Uchiha, deixe seu corpo chorar de desejo, planejou ele.

Olhou para o relógio.

— Está realmente tarde e eu estou cansado. Fala remos sobre isso amanhã.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

— E se eu me recusar?

Sasuke esboçou um sorriso gélido.

— Eu arruinaria sua reputação profissional. Tenha certeza disso, _cara._

_._

_._

***Momento enchendo a Paciência XD***

Yo gatinhas e gatinhos (se tiver algum menino lendo isso u.u) do meu Kokoro tudo bem com vocês? o.O

Ta gente agora começando as minhas descul...ops explicações pelo atraso do capitulo,gente e que estou ATOLADA em estudos ai sabe como é ai a preguiça também bate na porta e eu deixo entrar ai fica difícil de postar mais aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo quentinho n.n espero que gostem ah já ia esquecendo o numero de Reviews abaixarão por que o.O? Senhoritas podem continuar a mandar Reviews para que eu não desanime Kiss

.

.

.

.

**Kahli Hime:** Arigato flor por estar aqui me apoiando n.n ah sobre os personagens falarem italiano,eu achei que ia ficar legal para inovar e não ficar a mesma mesmice de sempre,espero que vocês esteja gostando e ai esta mais um capitulo quentinho Kiss flor e obrigada pelo apoio que você sempre da para minhas fics n.n.

.

.

.

.

**Taylor Newt:** Yo flor que bom que você gosto do Hentai kkk,mais INFELISMENTE o Itachi não esta na fic T.T,mais eu não fiz outra versão da fic não porque?o.O

Espero que esteja gostando da fic Kiss.

.

.

.

.

**Gaby Amorinha:** Sim eles fizeram COISINHAS WEEEEEEEEEEEEE \O/ (apanha),e tipo a Sakura nerd e careta tomou dório e sumiu weeeeeeeeeee n.n.

Mais dona Gaby SA-FA-DI-NHA ,ficou inspirada com a fic é kkkk bom para o Gaara n.n,que bom que esta gostando da fic e por falar em fic eu ainda to um pouco atolada,mais vou tirar um tempo para ler a sua fic ta amor eu não esqueci Kiss.

.

.

.

.

**Kashiri-chan:** Yo Anjo tudo bem? E... Sim tragam os bombeiros, por que o negócio ta QUENTE e promete MUITO mais (apanha por dar esploirer) ,e o Sasuke Sa-fa-di-nho e gostosinho-kun conseguiu o que queria,mais você pode não ser o aladin mais acerto o Sasuke ficou MUITO puto por ter o carro hum...roubado kkkk ah e eu acho que caiu uma jaca na cabeça da Sakura e levou o celebro dela embora por que cara! Como ela deixa um GOSTOSO na cama sozinho no frio e vai embora O.O tipo não quer ele me manda pelo sedx de presente que eu quero \o/.

Que bom que esta gostando da adaptação Kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e infelizmente o elenco masculino também não T.T**

**Surpresas do Desejo**

**Obra Surpresas do Desejo**: Autor Sharon Kendrick

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

— Posso pedir que o Uchiha entre agora? — perguntou Karin.

— Mais cinco minutos, por favor, sim? — Sakura deu um sorriso apagado quando falou ao interfone. Ele podia esperar. Desta vez ela não seria dominada pelo olhar dele. Se realmente fossem continuar trabalhando juntos, ele teria de respeitá-la, não importava o que havia acontecido. _Il __Tigre não _a assustaria.

Ela terminaria o café e retocaria o batom, preparando-se psicologicamente para atendê-lo. Havia passado a noite em claro.

Sakura olhou-se no espelho. Nuvens negras sob seus olhos e o rosto pálido. Mas e daí, ela não queria impressioná-lo. Ou _queria!_

Arrumou o cabelo e interfonou para Karin.

— Mande-o entrar, por favor.

— Agora!

Era só impressão ou a assistente parecia _animadinha! A _porta se abriu e pela expressão de alegria no rosto de Karin ficava claro que não era só impressão.

— Vou pegar café para vocês — sugeriu Karin, olhando para Sasuke.

— Eu não me lembro de ter pedido — respondeu Sakura.

Karin moveu os ombros debaixo do lenço verde de seda e balançou os cabelos longos e vermelhos.

— Não, mas Sasuke parecia _tão _cansado que pensei em oferecer.

Karin estava se derretendo, pensou Sakura, furiosa. Realmente se _derretendo. _E quando foi que ela havia recebido permissão para chamá-lo de Sasuke?

— Obrigada — respondeu Sakura.

De alguma maneira a atitude de Karin era compreensível. Ele vestia um terno cinza que acentuava o brilho dourado de sua pele e a escuridão dos seus cabelos. As linhas do rosto, os olhos, a boca, tudo parecia cintilar.

Ele estava transbordando um ar de vitalidade in-comum. Alguém podia culpar Karin?

— Sua assistente é muito fofa, _cara _— murmurou Sasuke, tendo notado a troca de olhares entre as duas mulheres.

— Ela é uma boa profissional — justificou Sakura, ligeiramente enciumada.

Ele parecia chocado.

— Eu disse que não era? — protestou ele. — Só porque uma mulher é meiga e expansiva não significa que não seja adequada.

Isso era uma provocação? Deveria reagir? Não. Ela pegou uma caneta e a moveu entre os dedos cuidadosamente.

— Por que não se senta? — sugeriu ela. — Assim podemos discutir seus planos.

Por um instante, ele quis dizer que seu plano principal era tirar-lhe aquela saia horrível e acariciar-lhe a barriga com a língua até que ela estremecesse de prazer.

Ela o encarou educadamente, esperando uma resposta. E ele tentou não pensar na perna lisa dela, pronto para tratar de negócios.

— Lembra-se que eu tinha dito que queria expandir os negócios para Londres?

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Então, a oportunidade surgiu há alguns dias. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Estou negociando a compra de um hotel e as coisas têm sido bem discretas. Prefiro que você não comente nada até que seja oficial.

— É? — Concentre-se no que ele diz e não nas linhas do seu rosto. — Que hotel?

— É o Vanly — disse ele, vendo-a arregalar os olhos.

Ela piscou.

— O Vanly, no centro de Londres?

— Não sabia que tinha mais de um.

— Meu Deus! — disse ela, surpresa, colocando a caneta sobre a mesa. — Na verdade, é praticamente uma _instituição._

— Sim, claro. Foi por isso que eu o quis. Sakura sorriu.

— Assim, do nada?

— Por que não? Adquirir coisas me excita.

Algum detalhe no tom de voz dele a irritou. Todos os homens de negócios sempre procuravam algo novo. Como tubarões, estavam sempre prontos para a caça, porque a estagnação significava a morte.

Talvez essa conduta tivesse contaminado sua vida pessoal também. Seria por isso que ele nunca havia se casado? Por que tratava a vida como quem lida com o trabalho? Será que ela também tinha sido mais uma "aquisição"?

Enfim, era por isso que as pessoas preferiam não ter casos no trabalho, porque depois _tudo _parecia se relacionar a você, e não aos negócios!

— Tudo certo, Sakura? — murmurou ele.

— Certo? Claro. Por que não estaria?

— Você parecia _hipnotizada._

— Sério? — Ela o olhou como se o desafiasse. — Provavelmente, porque eu estava tentando me concentrar.

— Entendi.

Ele estava _rindo _dela?, Sakura se perguntou, furiosa.

Karin bateu na porta e entrou com o café. Sakura percebeu que também havia providenciado biscoitos.

— Meu Deus, quanto trabalho, Karin — murmurou Sasuke.

Teria ele exagerado o sotaque quando falou o nome dela?, pensou Sakura. E será que Karin realmente precisava olhar para ele de forma tão sedutora?

— Ah, trabalho nenhum, Sasuke!

Ela esperou que a porta fosse fechada para pegar a garrafa de café e voltar ao assunto.

— O Vanly. O segundo maior hotel de Londres depois do Grandchester, uma jóia da arquitetura. Acho que devo lhe dar os meus parabéns.

Seus olhares se cruzaram.

— Você parece ter alguma dúvida — observou ele.

— Bem, é que parece um tanto fora do padrão. Você geralmente trabalha em um segmento menor, hotéis mais simples. — Ela serviu-lhe o café.

— Biscoitos?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

— Isso não vai afetar a visão que o mercado tem de você? Não é uma estratégia um pouco arriscada?

Sasuke escutou-a admirado. Será que havia imaginado que essa reunião a intimidaria? E que talvez reagiria ao notar a secretária flertando com ele? Ou, pelo menos, tremeria em sua presença, reconhecendo que um homem que pode comprar o Vanly era realmente poderoso?

Uma parte dele queria testá-la. Queria saber se, tendo conhecido os prazeres do corpo dele, ela não mais resistiria, trancaria a porta, levantaria a saia e se sentaria em seu colo.

Mas não. Sakura estava séria e sua atitude era totalmente profissional. O rosto era tão firme que ele começou a se perguntar se tinham realmente passado uma noite juntos.

Como cliente, ele apoiava sua postura, mas como homem, irritou-se.

Talvez ela tenha imaginado que se comportando daquela maneira fosse acentuar-lhe o desejo por ela.

E ela estava certa, droga!

Ele sempre soube separar prazer e trabalho, mas essa era uma característica que ele não esperava ver no sexo oposto. Acostumara-se às mulheres meigas e sempre disponíveis para ele.

Ele bebeu o café, que estava delicioso, forçando-se a se concentrar no trabalho e afastar a imagem da pele dela sob o terno.

— Você está duvidando da minha capacidade de expansão nesse mercado? — perguntou ele.

— Não, claro que não. E posso encontrar quem você quiser para trabalhar com você. Provavelmente, você vai querer um novo gerente, alguém que coloque sua marca registrada no hotel?

— _Si. _Mas não quero mudar tudo tão depressa. Quero poder observar o que funciona ou não antes de fazer alterações.

Sakura hesitou.

— Você vai ter cuidado para não mudar _muito, _não é, Sasuke? Um dos maiores atrativos desse lugar é a atmosfera inglesa, que os turistas amam.

Ela era incrível!

— Você acha que vou servir só pizza a partir de agora? — respondeu ele sarcasticamente.

— E gôndolas de plástico para serem vendidas — concordou ela, muito séria.

Ele teve de controlar um sorriso.

— Ora, Sakura — suspirou ele. — Qual sua objeção a esse negócio?

Ele pagava para ter a opinião dela, não? Pela opinião verdadeira.

— É que me parece uma mudança grande para a marca Palladio, só isso.

— A _marcai _— repetiu ele. — Você acha que Sasuke Palladio é uma _grifei _Que palavra é essa? Você me comparou com outra mercadoria qualquer?

— Ah, não seja tão melodramático, Sasuke. Claro que não é isso! Só não quero que você perca aquele algo mais que o caracteriza no mercado.

—Ah! — Ele estreitou o olhar e uma tensão quase física tomou a sala. A voz dele ficou mais grave. — E o que seria esse algo mais?

Sakura soltou um gemido baixo, sentindo que havia colocado a si mesma em uma armadilha — o aperto dentro do peito a fez se lembrar imediatamente de Sasuke como amante. Do jeito como ele havia beijado seus seios, mordiscado os seus mamilos.

Ela cerrou os lábios. Puxa, por _que _ficar lembrando dessas coisas logo agora? Seu rosto empalideceu. Engoliu em seco.

— Sasuke. Por favor, não.

— Não, o quê, _cara! _Não desejá-la quando na verdade isso é tão natural quanto respirar? Você sabe o quanto fica linda quando essa feição séria ganha um sorriso? Eu a vi sorrindo mais vezes naquela noite do que em dois anos trabalhando com você.

— Mas não é por isso que você está aqui! — disse ela rapidamente. — O que aconteceu aquela noite foi um momento de loucura, foi um erro.

Ele a encarou sem acreditar.

— Só isso?

— Só isso — concordou ela. Que outra alternativa havia? Admitir que não parava de pensar nele, nas imagens daquele corpo consumindo-a como fogo? — E nós devíamos voltar ao trabalho — lembrou ela. — Sou sua _headhunter_ e você me pediu uma opinião.

Houve uma pausa. Sasuke não pôde deixar de pensar em como aquela barreira era tentadora.

— Sei disso — disse ele. — E é por isso que quero que você venha a um coquetel no Vanly essa noite. Será uma boa oportunidade para observar o funcionamento do hotel. Quando o negócio for fechado, eu não conseguirei mais entrar lá no anonimato.

Sakura respirou fundo. Sentiu que ele estava brincando com ela, testando seus limites.

— Mas se formos juntos, as pessoas não vão desconfiar?

— Desconfiar de quê, _cara? _Que somos amantes ou de que vou comprar o hotel?

— Mas não somos amantes, Sasuke. Não mais.

Ele sorriu, os lábios em um sorriso irônico que Parecia perguntar _não somos?_

E às seis no Salão Tâmisa. Vou mandar um motorista buscá-la.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sentiu-se perdendo o controle, e isso lhe dava medo.

— Eu moro em Londres, estou acostumada a me locomover por aqui. Não precisa...

Ele interrompeu-a com um movimento arrogante da mão.

— Vou mandar o carro — ele repetiu com obstinação.

.

.

.

***Momento enchendo a Paciência XD***

.

.

**Wick-chan**: Tomara que tenha passado a sua curiosidade ou aumentado kkk,que bom que esta gostando da fic e sim o Sasuke ta metidão ( e gostosão também XD) bjs

.

.

**Mah-q**: Obrigada por favoritar e ai esta mais um capitulo cheio de surpresas n.n

.

.

**Kashiri-chan**: Cara eu também achei que ele esta com um celebro de amendoim,não de amendoim não de milho que é menor,e a Sakura será q ela vai cair na dele ou não? o.O quem sabe kk espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo bjs

.

.

**Enne**: Sim a Sakura tem que fazer o Sasuke cair aos pés dela muahahahahaha kk,estou feliz que esteja gostando bjs

.

.

**Riizinha**: Calma Flor (desvia de um objeto não identificado) já esta ai o capitulo novo para você matar a curiosidade ou...ficar mais curiosa ainda kkkk e como essa historia vai se desenrolar? Quem sabe kk bjs flor


	7. Chapter 7

**Desclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e nem essa historia mais um dia eu juro que faço um manga que ira vender milhões muhahahahahahaq coff...coff...

**Surpresas do Desejo**

* * *

><p><strong>Obra Surpresas do Desejo<strong>: Autor Sharon Kendrick

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO SEIS**

Sakura recordou-se da primeira vez em que entrou no Vinoly, com sua escadaria marrom e o famoso bar no terraço. Ela era apenas uma desajeitada jovem de vinte anos e que acabou sujando o vestido com um canapé.

Agora, havia se acostumado aos lugares mais famosos de Londres e marcara muitas reuniões ali.

Mesmo assim, quando o carro preto parou nas escadarias do hotel luxuoso, ela agitou-se. Mas não deixava transparecer o nervosismo sob sua aparência fria e controlada.

Ela conhecia várias formas de esconder o que sentia — aprendeu a fazer isso desde cedo. Foi preciso criar uma máscara para enfrentar os credores e dizer-lhes que sua mãe havia saído sem avisar quando voltaria.

O salto de seu sapato foi se afundando no carpete macio enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor até o salão. Ouviu de longe o som das conversas e, quando entrou no Salão Tâmisa, avistou Sasuke. Perdeu o fôlego.

Ele estava cercado de bajuladores, e especialmente Por algumas mulheres que competiam por sua atenção feito predadoras. E você _não _vai se unir a esse grupo, Sakura prometeu a si mesma calmamente.

Sasuke olhou para cima e a viu, e algo em sua pose serena despertou sua atenção. Ela estava com um vestido rosa de seda bem simples, e usava apenas um par de brincos de pérola. Sakura inclinou a cabeça para ele com educação, como que avisando-o de que o vira, e ele sentiu os dedos apertarem a taça enquanto ela se aproximava.

Nas últimas semanas, ele se pegou várias vezes pensando naquela noite na Úmbria. Imaginando se o comportamento dela havia sido uma exceção. Ou se ela era uma expert em manipulação.

— Sakura... — murmurou ele quando se aproximaram. — Você veio.

Eles trocaram olhares.

— Havia opção?

Ele deu um leve sorriso.

— Não.

Ela desviou o olhar e procurou à sua volta qualquer coisa que pudesse distrair sua atenção.

— Está cheio mesmo.

— Você gosta de coquetéis? Ela deu de ombros.

— Não muito. Mas são um mal necessário, não são?

— Como os vôos de avião?

— É, isso. Ou como as reuniões com o gerente do banco.

— Ah, mas eu tenho outra pessoa para fazer isso por mim.

— Então tem sorte! Olharam-se novamente.

— _Si _— mumurou ele. — Não tenho mesmo?

— _Sasuke!_

A voz de uma mulher cortou a conversa, e Sakura até agradeceu a interrupção. Seu coração batia forte, e ela se sentia fraca. Como palavras tão bobas podiam ser tão... _significativas?_

— _Sasuke! _— disse a voz novamente, e Sakura observou a chegada da loira alta com lindos olhos Azuis e seios que desafiavam a gravidade.

Ela precisava sair, não _queria _ficar ali dividindo suas opiniões sobre coquetéis e vôos. Logo começaria a acreditar que eles tinham muito em comum e eles _não _tinham. Ela deu um passo para trás.

— Olhe, não vou monopolizar mais você, Sasuke. Com licença, está bem?

Surpreso, acompanhou-a com o olhar enquanto ela se dirigia para o bar do outro lado do salão, com vista para o rio Tâmisa. Ao seu lado, estava uma mulher que parecia sugar-lhe as energias.

— Fui à Itália uma vez e simplesmente amei!

A loira falava com ele, mas ele nada ouvia. Era como se ela fosse uma aparição assustadora, ofertando seus seios tão gratuitamente que nem chegavam a despertar seu interesse.

Ele pediu licença abruptamente, mas logo encontrou um artista de ópera italiano que não via há anos e em seguida, foi apresentado a um ministro. Sempre que tentava se desvencilhar, era impedido de sair pela chegada de alguém importante.

Por que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela? Perguntou-se, questionando sua própria persistência. E se nunca mais fizesse amor com ela? Será que a próxima mulher faria com que ele a esquecesse de vez?

E, no entanto, seu olhar continuava atraído para o pescoço dela, e ele sentiu vontade de beijá-la. De morder uma de suas orelhas e sussurrar-lhe o quanto a desejava.

— Parece que você está criando o hábito de me deixar — observou ele acidamente. — Por que não ficou comigo?

Sakura manteve a expressão neutra ao responder.

— Ao seu lado? — Ela olhou para o salão por cima do ombro dele e avistou a loira. — Você parecia estar bem ocupado.

— Não é isso que importa — disse ele. — Você veio aqui hoje trabalhar para mim.

— E é _isso _mesmo o que eu tenho feito! Se você realmente quer que eu colete informações sobre como o hotel está sendo administrado, então é melhor que eu ande por aí sozinha. Em vez de ficar na mira dos espectadores — acrescentou ela — que parecem estar perseguindo você.

Sasuke sorriu.

— Ciúmes?

— Pare de se gabar.

— A ironia aqui é que eu nem preciso fazer isso — disse ele. — Mas eu entendi o que você disse, _cara, _e você já deve ter coletado informações suficientes. Então, agora vamos jantar. Eu fiz reservas no Starlight.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não — disse ele secamente. — Quanto mais você me desafia, mais eu me sinto determinado a fazer o que quero. — Ele notou que ela corava. — Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, você concordaria em sair para jantar imediatamente, porque negócios são negócios. Você não pode fazer uma exceção _porque _sou eu, _cara. _E você realmente não deveria dormir com seus clientes se depois não consegue manter o mesmo ritmo de trabalho.

— Que coisa mais estúpida de se dizer — sussurrou ela.

— Talvez xingar o seu chefe em público seja um bom exemplo, não é?

— E lançar ameaças camufladas é bem educado, certo? — retaliou ela.

— Se for a única maneira de ter o que quero, _cara, _então que seja. Portanto, comporte-se. — Ele levantou o braço e tocou a ponta do nariz dela. Sakura arregalou seus olhos verdes em resposta.

Mas o que ele _queria? _Sakura se perguntou enquanto saíam. Ela não sabia mais como responder, pois o limite entre jogo e trabalho já estava ultrapassado.

O nome Starlight era bem apropriado para o restaurante no terraço do hotel. No céu, a lua parecia quase viva. Lá embaixo, estava o parlamento, e o "o Tâmisa cintilava como uma cobra no meio da capital.

Era uma das vistas mais lindas de Londres, e Sakura ficou em pé um instante apreciando a paisagem.

— Já esteve aqui? — perguntou ele.

— Uma vez, há muito tempo.

Agora, com Sasuke ao seu lado na mesa, era difícil se concentrar em qualquer outra casa que não no cenário romântico daquela noite. Como outras mulheres lidariam com esta situação? Será que sabiam o que fazer instintivamente, ou, no fundo, faziam suas regras conforme a ocasião?

Sasuke a observou com admiração enquanto ela analisava o cardápio.

— O que você quer comer?

— Ah, não sei, qual a especialidade da casa?

Ele falou com o garçom em francês, pediu peixe e vinho, e esperou a bebida ser servida. Depois, encostou-se na cadeira e a examinou.

— Você sabe que ainda é um mistério para mim? Eu a conheço há dois anos, passamos uma noite juntos e, mesmo assim, sequer sei onde você mora?

— Sasuke! — protestou Sakura.

— Isso não parece estranho? — perguntou ele.

— Nunca houve uma razão para você saber essas; coisas. E não há motivo agora.

Ele percebeu que ela tremia ao segurar o copo de água.

— Ser evasiva não vai funcionar — disse ele. — Estou curioso.

— Você sempre faz este interrogatório em um encontro, Sasuke?

— Então, isso é um encontro, _cara!_

Ah, como ele deturpava tudo que ela dizia!

Naquele momento, oferecer um resumo de sua vida não parecia a melhor opção. Mas Sakura acabou cedendo.

— Eu moro em Putney.

— Perto do rio? — completou ele. — Você deve estar bem de vida.

— Na verdade, são uns dez minutos de caminhada até o rio, e é um apartamento de um quarto, mas eu o amo. Eu vinha procurando um lugar para ficar desde que entrei neste ramo.

— E quando conseguiu?

— Assim que pude pagar. Eu poupei como uma louca. Eu não tinha...

As palavras saíram sem querer. Ele se aproximou.

— Não tinha o quê?

Certamente, se ela _soasse _como uma pessoa vulnerável, seria _vista _assim? O que ele sabia sobre economizar? Sasuke não ficara rico, nascera rico, todos sabiam disso. Como um homem daqueles poderia entender a vida dela?

— Eu nunca tinha vivido sem pagar aluguel antes — disse ela, relutante.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

No mundo em que circulava agora, poucas pessoas sabiam o que isso significava. Ter casa própria em Londres era um direito, e não apenas um privilégio. Sakura deu um sorriso sem graça.

Logo chegou o garçom trazendo uma cesta de pães e Sakura torceu para que Sasuke mudasse de assunto.

Mas ele não desistiu.

— Isso é raro nesse país — disse ele.

— Nem tanto — retrucou ela. — É que muitas pessoas nunca saem da armadilha do aluguel, e eu tenho sorte de ter conseguido.

— O que houve? Ela hesitou.

— Minha mãe era solteira e não tinha uma carreira.

— E seu pai?

— Nunca o conheci. Ele foi embora antes de eu nascer.

— Então, você cresceu sem uma referência masculina?

— Sim.

Ele registrou o fato. Seria por isso que ela não flertava e não se vestia como as outras mulheres, porque não confiava em homens, ou porque apenas não sabia como eles se comportavam?

— Você nunca quis encontrá-lo?

— Nunca. Não havia por quê. Pronto. — Ela o encarou. — Fim de assunto.

— Deve ter sido difícil para você — observou ele, com calma.

Ela não estava pedindo a compaixão dele.

— Olhe por esse ângulo: algumas pancadas ao longo da vida não me machucaram. Foram elas que alimentaram minha ambição e minha determinação de ser auto-suficiente. E foi o que me fez ser o que sou hoje. Uma mulher independente.

Ele espantou-se mas passou a admirá-la por ter vencido em um mundo tão difícil com seu próprio negócio.

— Você não sabe o quanto um homem fica apavorado quando uma mulher diz que é independente, _cara? _— murmurou ele.

— Um certo _tipo _de homem, sim.

— Que tipo?

— O sr. Machão. Ele riu.

— Você consegue ser abusada.

— Vamos falar sobre negócios ou não?

— É que eu estou encantado pelas suas contradições, e queria conhecê-la melhor.

— Não vejo motivo para isso.

— Não? Fizemos um sexo impressionante naquela noite, e você não quer mais. E eu não consigo entender.

— Ah, não consegue? Talvez por causa de seu ego tão inflado?

Ele gargalhava agora.

— Não é o meu ego, _cara, _não.

Ela sentiu o rosto quente e o encarou com raiva.

— Você quer que eu saia desse restaurante agora mesmo?

— Só se for para irmos para minha suíte para que eu faça amor com você a noite toda e me livre desse inferno de fogo que você acendeu em mim.

Ela o encarou, chocada, o coração descompassado.

Sasuke! Que proposta é essa?

— Uma noite — respondeu ele. — Só uma noite. Para terminarmos o que começamos na Itália. E pronto.

— Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo.

— Não? Então sejamos honestos aqui, _cara. _Você me enlouquece e não me diga que não sente o mesmo porque eu sei que não é verdade. Eu vejo nos seus olhos, mesmo que você tente ser tão fria. Vejo o desejo corroendo você por dentro.

— Você faz com que pareça um tipo de... apetite.

— Porque é isso mesmo. — Ao menos isso era bom em Sakura. Ela via tudo como era, não ficava maquiando as coisas. Para uma mulher de negócios, esta era uma boa característica.

— É uma fome que não pode ser alimentada e esquecida — continuou ele. — Nenhum de nós dois quer comprometer o trabalho, então, por que não colocar um ponto final nessa história da melhor maneira possível? Nós terminamos na cama e não tocamos mais no assunto.

Sakura olhou para aquele rosto lindo e sentiu um vazio no peito, por saber que não seria uma noite romântica, com declarações de amor e tudo o mais. Para Sasuke, seria só mais uma noite de sexo, e ele estava sendo honesto.

Para algumas mulheres, isto soaria como um insulto. Mas Sakura pensou que talvez assim fosse melhor, nada de promessas vazias como as que sua mãe sempre ouvia.

Aquela noite na Úmbria fora fantástica. Ele estava respeitando a independência dela, falando como se fossem iguais. Dois adultos que se desejavam. Ele mencionou um fogo do qual queria se livrar — ela não poderia fazer o mesmo?

Mas e se não _conseguisse _esquecê-lo?

Sob a luz bruxuleante das velas, os olhos dele brilharam e ela o quis. E se uma noite não fosse suficiente? Ela estava com medo de se colocar em uma enrascada emocional.

Porém, qual era a saída?

O garçom serviu os pratos.

— Se eu concordar, o que acontece... depois? Ele sorriu.

— Não tem depois. _Finito. _A lembrança vai ficar, claro, mas só isso.

— E o nosso contrato de trabalho?

Ele ficou em silêncio. Ele estava certo, ela não tinha sentimentos!

—Ah, não se preocupe, Sakura, eu não pretendo prejudicar os negócios, se é isso que está preocupando você.

Ele a julgou erroneamente, mais uma vez. E deturpou suas intenções. Ela não pretendia soar como uma mulher que só ligava para os negócios.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não sei.

Que irônico ouvir incerteza na voz dela. Sasuke se inclinou e traçou a linha dos lábios dela com os dedos. Sakura abriu a boca e deixou que ele colocasse um dedo lá dentro, o que a fez sentir-se espantada com sua própria conduta.

— Viu? — brincou ele, acrescentando silenciosamente, _Chupe meu dedo._

E ela o fez.

— Vamos, Sakura... Antes que eu morra de tanto desejo. Uma noite. Só isso.

Ela sentia-se a ponto de explodir.

— Nosso jantar...

— Esqueça o jantar!

Ela hesitou por mais um instante e se levantou, aceitando dar-lhe a mão enquanto deixavam o restaurante e a refeição intocada sobre a mesa.

.

.

.

.

***Momento enchendo a Paciência XD***

GOMEN MINA

DESCULPA mesmo,pela demora ENORME para atualizar a fic mais estava muito ocupada,estudando para o Enen além de ter escola e curso mais para compensar a demora ai vai três capítulos quentinhos bjs


	8. Chapter 8

**Desclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e nem essa historia mais um dia eu juro que faço um manga que ira vender milhões muhahahahahahaq coff...coff...

* * *

><p><strong>Surpresas do Desejo<strong>

**.**

**Obra Surpresas do Desejo**: Autor Sharon Kendrick

.

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

— Solte o cabelo — pediu Sasuke.

— Venha soltá-lo — insinuou ela.

— Tudo bem, _bella donna! _— e ele começou a mexer nos cabelos de Sakura.

A caminhada até a suíte foi a mais longa de sua vida, e, uma vez lá dentro, Sasuke imaginou-se arrancando as roupas dela... mas não. Alguma coisa o fez prolongar mais ainda a ansiedade. Demorou-se em retirar presilha por presilha, de modo que mechas caíssem feito laços negros.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro longo de puro desejo. Com os cabelos soltos, como agora, Sakura parecia exalar sexualidade e, ao mesmo tempo, uma doçura tão feminina.

— Por que você sempre prende os cabelos? — murmurou ele.

— Porque... — ela engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos enquanto ele acariciava sua cintura. — Porque é mais prático.

— E você é sempre prática, _cara?_

— Geralmente.

— Que pena. Por quê?

— Instinto de sobrevivência. Mas isso faz alguma... — ela ficou sem ar quando sentiu o hálito quente soprar seu rosto, o corpo másculo tão perto. — _Diferença._

Não. Talvez não agora. Na verdade, nada além da necessidade pungente de beijá-la parecia fazer diferença naquele momento.

O beijo longo e descompromissado o surpreendeu. Ele previra que precisaria agarrá-la com firmeza para apaziguar a fome sexual que o devorava há semanas. E agora, ali estava deleitando-se com cada mordidela lenta, deliciosa.

Sakura delirou, seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ela se entregava à doçura dos lábios dele. Desta vez, eles não estavam sob um teto de estrelas do céu da Itália, ao som da serenata das cigarras, mas este ainda era o Sasuke com quem ela sonhara. Em seus braços, ela podia render-se à dor poderosa de seu próprio desejo e se esquecer de tudo que não fosse puro prazer.

E, melhor, agora não estavam cercados de pessoas numa festa. Estavam sozinhos.

Sasuke beijou-a até perder o fôlego. Precisou parar e inspirar profundamente. E então ele gemeu, e tomado de luxúria, deslizou as mãos pela maciez do corpo dela.

— O que é isso que você faz comigo? Você é quente e fria, como as marés — respirou com dificuldade. — Uma hora um iceberg e depois... tão sexy e tão vibrante que me deixa sem ar. Isso é um jogo, Sakura? Você é uma mulher inteligente. Você faz isso para que eu a deseje ainda mais?

É claro que seria um erro declarar que somente _ele _podia transformá-la nessa criatura selvagem e passional. Fazer isso não iria apenas expor sua vulnerabilidade e despertar a arrogância dele? Ela não conseguia pensar direito com as mãos dele acariciando-a daquela forma.

— Não é um... jogo — sussurrou ela.

— Não? — Ele a beijou novamente, invadindo sua boca com a língua. Então o que era? Quando ele se sentira assim antes? Sasuke tentou lutar contra a estranha sensação de fraqueza que o invadia, um sentimento inédito de estar sob o poder de uma mulher.

Ele desceu a mão fazendo-a estremecer ao toque que caminhava por entre suas pernas, e então soltou um gemido de surpresa.

— Você está vestindo _meia-calça. _— acusou ele. — Por que não uma sexy cinta-liga?

— Porque não é prático — ela respondeu. — E elas podem aparecer se você não tomar cuidado. Meia-calça combina muito mais com esse vestido.

— Mas não com essas pernas — ele murmurou. Apesar de ser inconveniente, era interessante que ela estivesse usando o maior empecilho para os homens. Isso sugeria que ela não havia planejado seduzir ninguém hoje. Ou ela estaria jogando o jogo mais perverso do mundo.

Ele afastou o cabelo rosa do rosto dela e encarou seus olhos verdes.

— Posso brincar com _você? _— perguntou ele, ofegante. — Possuí-la agora? Aqui? No chão? Ou contra a parede? Você tem algo contra isso, _cara?_

Sakura balançou a cabeça. Ele estava tentando chocá-la? Lembrá-la de que isso era apenas uma noite e nada mais? Seus joelhos ficaram bambos quando ela se apoiou nos ombros largos dele. Tudo nele parecia provocar-lhe o desejo. O corpo rijo e o volume muscular das coxas que pressionavam as suas. Nada do que ele dissesse poderia fazê-la recuar agora.

— Posso? — provocou ele, desenhando-lhe um círculo excitante na parte superior da sua coxa. —Ou é melhor fazê-la esperar?

As carícias de Sasuke causavam-lhe tremores pelo corpo.

— Não. Tudo menos isso. — Ela se aconchegou a ele. — Por favor, não me faça esperar mais.

Ele percorreu o pescoço de Sakura com sua boca e sorriu triunfante ao notar a urgência que ele sentia. Podia ouvir seu coração pulsar ao tocar-lhe os seios macios com os lábios e sentiu sua ereção aumentar.

Agora era ele quem não podia esperar. Não agora, que ela estava tão entregue. Feiticeira sensual. Com um movimento violento e inesperado, ele começou a abrir-lhe o vestido, mas sentiu uma resistência. Quando percebeu que o zíper estava emperrado, soltou um palavrão.

— Faça alguma coisa — pediu ele. — Ou deixe-me arrebentar tudo de uma vez!

Ela olhou para o vestido, ofegante — estava tentada a deixá-lo continuar. Porém, um momento de paixão não podia arrasar a sensatez, e ela segurou as mãos dele.

— Não! — protestou. — Como vou poder sair daqui com um vestido rasgado?

— Eu mando comprar outro — respondeu ele, arrogante.

Mas ela não era uma qualquer, desesperada pela caridade de Sasuke para comprar roupas novas. Podia adquiri-las por sua própria conta. Balançou a cabeça e tentou abrir o vestido.

Os olhos de Sasuke faiscaram de raiva, e ele soltou uma gargalhada forçada.

— Praticidade sempre — ironizou ele, observou-a abrir o zíper e despir-se.

— Melhor eu pendurar isso — disse ela.

Ele quase não acreditou. Será que ela se dava conta de que havia quebrado o clima por causa de um simples vestido? E, no entanto, a _simplicidade _da cena o deixou sem palavras.

As mulheres _geralmente _faziam performances para ele. Ele só via o que elas tinham de melhor — pintadas e perfumadas e prontas para o amor. Não se lembrava de nenhuma outra mulher que estivesse usando meia-calça, que recusasse sua proposta de comprar outra roupa, e muito menos que colocasse o cuidado com o vestido acima da ereção de um homem. Mas as aparências importavam para Sakura, e parte dele admirava isso.

— O armário é ali atrás — disse ele apontando para o quarto no final do corredor. E seguiu-a. Queria vê-la de costas. Queria ver o movimento firme das suas nádegas enquanto ela...

— Espere um minuto — sussurrou ele.

— O que você está...? — Sakura fechou os olhos. — Sasuke! — ela gemeu, sentindo-o abaixar-se e tirar-lhe a meia-calça enquanto beijava a parte interna de suas coxas. Agora, ele massageava o tornozelo dela com o dedo polegar e tirava-lhe os sapatos. Vê-lo descalçando-a foi o momento mais erótico que um homem já havia lhe proporcionado.

— Pendure o seu vestido — instruiu ele ao levantar-se.

Sakura sabia que tudo fazia parte da fantasia que eles estavam criando. Uma noite de faz-de-conta sensual que concordara em ter — e ela teria que representou o seu papel.

Foi até o final do corredor da forma mais despretensiosa possível.

— _Lentamente... _devagar — comandou ele, com firmeza, enquanto deslizava o olhar pelos ombros pequenos dela, a curvatura definida da cintura, o arredondado gracioso de seu quadril. O cabelo rosa caía-lhe pelas costas como uma cortina enquanto ela caminhava com uma graça natural, sem o rebolado vulgar típico de muitas mulheres que se sabem observadas por um homem.

Mas ao chegar ao quarto, Sakura sentiu o nervosismo revirar seu estômago. Notou que a suíte parecia com aquelas estampadas nas revistas de celebridade, a cama gigantesca cercada por uma infinidade de espelhos.

Havia uma tela enorme de televisão e cortinas controladas eletronicamente, que Sasuke fechou de modo a deixar o quarto em penumbra, banhado por uma luz subterrânea.

— Então... — Ele se aproximou por trás, levantando seus cabelos para acariciar-lhe a nuca. — Você vai se virar e me dar um beijo?

Ela tremia incontrolavelmente quando se virou, ciente de que estava quase nua, e ele não.

— Essa distribuição de roupas aqui está um pouco injusta — disse ela.

Ele gargalhou.

— Então por que você não resolve o problema?

Com os dedos trêmulos, ela desfez o nó da gravata de seda, que ele pegou das mãos dela e jogou para o lado.

— Vou mandar tudo para a lavanderia — priorizou ele. — Porque não quero perder minutos preciosos com a sua necessidade de limpeza e organização quando você começar a retirar meu terno!

Ele estava de gracinha com ela novamente? Não importava. Sakura queria deixar de lado todos os seus valores, só por uma noite. Ela começou a abrir a camisa de seda dele e, quando um botão arrebentou, ele deu uma risada de prazer.

— Calma, fera! — provocou ele.

— A fera aqui é você! — retrucou ela, gostando do gemido instintivo que ele soltou quando ela abriu-lhe o cinto. — _Il Tigre._

— Você tem lido muitas notícias de jornal — disse ele.

— É o meu trabalho.

— Pare de falar só por um instante sobre o seu trabalho, está bem? — pediu ele, com firmeza.

Agora, era a vez de Sasuke tirar-lhe o sutiã, tomar posse dos seios dela com sua boca e fazê-la gemer de prazer como uma gata, requisitando-o com pequenas lamúrias intercaladas por beijos.

De repente, ela ouviu o som do zíper dele, e sentiu o volume formidável tocando sua pele nua. Sentiu-se dormente quando ele começou a colocá-la no chão.

Ele parecia tão excitado que seu corpo estava rijo como um arco pronto para atirar a flecha. Ele fez uma pausa e esbravejou.

— O que foi? — perguntou ela, beijando-o.

— Vou ter de descer e arrumar preservativos.

— Não precisa. Eu... Eu estou protegida.

Ele ergueu o rosto.

— Mas na última vez...

— O que aconteceu na última vez me incentivou a tomar pílula. — Ela respirou fundo. Não havia necessidade de dizer que ela temia não conseguir resistir caso ele tentasse seduzi-la novamente. _E não era exatamente isso o que estava acontecendo?_

— Entendi. — Ele parou por um momento, sentindo um alívio por ela estar preparada para ele, mas também um ciúme intenso porque também poderia ser para qualquer outro homem. Mas isso não lhe dizia respeito. Nem um pouco. Era uma noite e nada mais.

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto ele tirava sua calcinha, os dedos deslizando até o calor açucarado, os dois se movendo contra a pele delicada um do outro em um ritmo prazeroso e constante. E, então, ele a levantou e a penetrou com um movimento vigoroso. Sakura sentiu uma onda de calor e gemeu alto. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido.

Ele a beijava e se movia dentro do seu corpo, as pernas dela enroscadas sobre ele e Sakura sentiu os primeiros avisos do clímax e o primeiro tremor inacreditavelmente forte tomando-a por completo. Cada vez mais forte, penetrou-a pela última vez, e falou alto alguma coisa em sua língua nativa.

Ele deitou a cabeça no ombro dela, e ela sentiu o ritmo raivoso de sua respiração, e a fina camada de suor contra sua pele. Teve de responder com um pequeno gemido de alegria.

Como ele era bonito. Ela queria dizer-lhe isso e muito mais. Pensamentos loucos, confusos, diluíram-se em sua mente, mas ela os conteve. Era isso que o acontecia com todas as mulheres depois do amor? ela se perguntou. Que espécie de magia era esta que fazia seus sentimentos por um homem se cristalizarem ao ser possuída da forma como Sasuke o fez?

Eu poderia amar você facilmente, pensou Sakura, por um instante. Ela estendeu as mãos e acariciou-lhe os cabelos negros e algo nesse gesto o fez levantar a cabeça, o olhar firme. Isso era _Il __Tigre _em seu estado mais atento e alerta.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele.

De todas as coisas que poderia ter dito, ele escolheu logo a menos adequada. O tipo de pergunta que ele poderia ter feito ao final de uma reunião longa de trabalho. Mas, talvez fosse assim que ele via a situação. Foi certamente esse tipo de atitude que eles concordaram em ter antes de tudo acontecer. Então, não deixe que seus sentimentos idiotas apareçam, disse a si mesma. É só uma noite, e nada mais.

— Estou bem — respondeu com leveza, o rosto iluminado por um sorriso discreto.

_Bem? _Que tipo de declaração era aquela? Sasuke examinou o corpo ao seu lado com uma ponta de irritação. Apenas o movimento respiratório acima dos seios indicava que ela esteve sufocada de, prazer em seus braços mas pela expressão calma no rosto dela, qualquer um pensaria que ela apenas linha ido ao supermercado!

Ele mordeu a boca. Deixe que ela descubra que aquilo havia sido apenas o começo e que até o final da noite, ela o encararia com a adoração que ele acreditava merecer.

— Vamos para a cama — disse ele com firmeza.

.

.

.

.

***Momento enchendo a Paciência XD***

Desculpem pelo atraso,mais ai esta três capítulos quentinhos e BEM quentinhos kkk e prometo que posto o próximo essa semana claro se cooperarem com reviews bjs


	9. Chapter 9

**Desclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e nem essa historia mais um dia eu juro que faço um manga que ira vender milhões muhahahahahahaq coff...coff...

* * *

><p><strong>Surpresas do Desejo<strong>

**.**

**Obra Surpresas do Desejo**: Autor Sharon Kendrick

.

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Apesar de todos os seus esforços para manter a boa aparência de seu vestido de seda cor-de-rosa, Sakura sentiu-se estranha ao descer as escadas do hotel na manhã seguinte. Ela planejara ir embora antes que todos acordassem. Sabia que não seria difícil para as pessoas imaginar o que ela esteve fazendo. Tudo o que pedia aos céus era para não ser flagrada por nenhum cliente naquele momento.

Ela tentou se lembrar de que vivia em uma época em que homens e mulheres tinham o mesmo direito ao prazer. Por que ela não poderia ter uma noite de paixão avassaladora com algum hóspede do hotel?

Seria apenas imaginação os olhares dos casais indo tomar café da manhã ou as expressões da equipe da recepção? Sentia-se confusa e chegou a se arrepender de ter recusado a ajuda de Sasuke para chamar um táxi.

É que desejara sair de perto dele o mais rápido possível, com medo de revelar-lhe o quanto ela havia sido um amante maravilhoso e o quanto queria ter outras noites como aquela. Ao acordar ao lado dele, sentiu-se tão encantada, tão extasiada, e livremente apaixonada por aquele italiano de feições rudes que havia sido tão carinhoso.

Será que ele havia se empenhado ao máximo para mostrar suas habilidades sexuais? Provavelmente. Mas e aquela maneira como a abraçou e a manteve bem perto dele, era apenas vontade de se exibir? A forma como chamou seu nome no auge do orgasmo teria sido uma emoção verdadeira? Será que ele agia assim com todas as mulheres que levava para a cama?

Ela não sabia. Tudo o que sabia era que ele tinha sido frio como água de chuva quando o alarme do celular tocou e ela avisou-lhe de que precisava ir embora.

— Sim — concordou ele, apesar da nova onda de desejo que o invadia. No fundo, Sakura ansiava para que ele lhe pedisse para ficar um pouco mais. Mas a noite havia acabado e, lá fora, uma luz pálida clareava o dia de inverno. Havia sido um reencontro inesquecível, mas ela pensou que seria melhor que cada um seguisse em frente.

— Infelizmente, eu tenho uma reunião agora pela manhã — bocejou Sasuke.

— Onde?

— Aqui no hotel, na verdade.

Ela foi para um dos banheiros e já saiu de lá arrumada.

Pegou do chão os seus sapatos jogados.

— Sasuke...

Ele ficou imóvel, conhecia aquele tom na voz de uma mulher. Com apenas uma toalha amarrada na cintura, seu corpo brilhava, pequenas gotas de água cintilavam em seus cabelos negros e nos pêlos do peito.

Lançou-lhe um olhar, notando como ela parecia diferente da Sakura de ontem.

— _Si, cara? _— perguntou ele, percebendo que ela corava, um pequeno sinal de descontrole.

— Você falou sério ontem à noite? Ele levantou as sobrancelhas negras.

— Eu disse muitas coisas, Sakura. Teve alguma em particular?

— Sobre... sobre ainda podermos trabalhar juntos, mesmo depois do que houve entre nós.

Estranho, ele parecia desapontado — mas desde quando o realismo o deixava assim? Por qual motivo ela pensaria em perder seu melhor cliente apenas por causa de uma noite de prazer? Ela já não provara ser uma mulher de negócios muito competente?

— Não se preocupe com nada — tranqüilizou ele. — A noite de ontem já foi esquecida. Nunca mais será mencionada. Em se tratando de nós dois, foram negócios, como sempre.

Sakura não queria admitir, mas de alguma forma sentiu-se ferida pelas palavras de Sasuke. Tentou tirá-lo da mente enquanto descia o elevador e tomava um táxi em direção ao escritório.

Ainda bem que tinha roupas extras em sua sala e que chegara antes de todos, conseguindo se maquiar e se livrar do vestido e dos sapatos sem ser vista. Ela refugiou-se em uma camiseta de algodão, em uma saia tubinho e em um mocassim de camurça, que eram muito confortáveis.

Olhando-se no espelho, ela observou sua imagem i com uma expressão séria. Realmente, fora uma experiência maravilhosa e um presente sensual, mas, como Sasuke havia dito, ela deveria esquecer tudo.

Se ao menos fosse fácil. Alguma coisa estava errada. Ela se sentia... estranha. Como se algo fundamental tivesse transformado seu mundo. Perguntou-se se não havia se vendido por pouco, lançando-se aos braços de um homem que não oferecia nada além de algumas carícias. Será que fora muito fácil, será que deveria ter jogado mais duro?

Se ao menos pudesse se livrar da dor ardente que tomava seu peito e das lembranças repetidas das coisas que ele fez e disse durante a noite longa e extasiante. Disse para si mesma que não estava apaixonada e, mesmo se estivesse, precisava escondê-lo nos confins de sua memória.

Ela tratou de reorganizar a rotina. Contratara um decorador para pintar o corredor de seu apartamento e comprara novos quadros na Portobello Road. Presenteou-se com alguns dias de férias na primavera de Paris e foi ao teatro com um homem que havia conhecido na ginástica. Sequer repetiu o encontro, pois não gostara dele o suficiente para revê-lo. Sua amiga Tenten achou que ela era louca de dispensá-lo.

Mas Tenten não sabia a verdade sobre seu pequeno caso com Sasuke, sabia? Se soubesse, talvez ela desse razão a um dos maiores medos de Sakura: achar que nenhum outro homem conseguiria ser melhor do que ele. Nunca.

Mas algo a apavorava ainda mais. Um medo que só se materializou após algumas semanas, quando passou a enjoar só de ver as usuais torradas com marmelada que sempre comia no café-da-manhã.

Depois, começou a se sentir tonta. Via manchas aparecendo em sua frente caso levantasse muito rápido e chegou a se perguntar se não estaria estafada, ou se sobrecarregando muito. Não eram esses os sintomas da enxaqueca? Talvez fosse melhor marcar uma consulta com um médico.

Foi só quando a náusea começou a atacar todos os dias pela manhã que ela cogitou uma última possibilidade. Uma opção que ela simplesmente se recusava a acreditar.

Ao fazer um exame de consciência, teve de assumir que estava se enganando. A negação era um instinto poderoso, principalmente quando algo coisa ameaçava a sua vida. Pela primeira vez em anos, ela teve medo. Sentiu-se mais solitária do que nunca, como uma criança tremendo embaixo das cobertas esperando a chegada da mãe.

Sentada no escritório, achando que todos já haviam ido embora, sentiu-se completamente exausta, e cogitava a maneira mais rápida de chegar em casa quando Tenten entrou, com uma expressão de preocupação.

— Posso falar com você? — perguntou ela, fechando a porta.

Sakura olhou para ela.

— Não pode ser depois? Tenten balançou a cabeça.

— Não, acho que não.

O que era agora? Tenten sé sentou antes que Sakura pudesse pensar em oferecer-lhe uma cadeira.

— Então vamos lá — suspirou Sakura. — Fale. Tenten a encarou.

— Por quanto tempo você acha que vai esconder isso, Sakura? — ela questionou, gentilmente.

— Isso o quê?

— A sua gravidez. Sakura caiu no choro.

Ela nunca fizera cena no trabalho. Nunca. Mas agora ela estava ali sentada, chorando como uma adolescente, enquanto Tenten a acalmava.

— Não é o fim do mundo, Sakura — consolou ela. — Mulheres têm filhos o tempo todo.

Aquela não era a melhor hora para dizer que Tenten estava errada. Sakura acreditava que estar em um casamento com amor, segurança e todo o pacote era a única forma correta de se criar uma criança.

— Ele sabe? — perguntou Tenten, calmamente. Sakura mordeu o lábio.

— Não, ele não sabe.

— Você acha que ele vai... gostar? — questionou Tenten com delicadeza.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

— Você vai _ter _de falar sobre isso! — Houve uma pausa. — Quem é o pai, por acaso? Obviamente é alguém discreto, já que ninguém nunca o viu. Ele não é casado, é?

— Não, ele não é casado.

— Então, por que o segredo? .

Sakura apertou as mãos, sentia uma enorme necessidade de se abrir para alguém.

— Você não vai contar para ninguém? Tenten apertou os olhos.

— Não se você não quiser.

— Não quero — Sakura colocou o rosto entre as mãos. — É o Sasuke — disse ela, as palavras abafadas.

Houve outro silêncio mortal.

— Como é que é? — perguntou Tenten, parecendo congelada pela surpresa.

Sakura levantou o rosto e novas lágrimas começaram a escorrer.

— É o Sasuke — repetiu ela.

— Você quer dizer o... Sasuke Uchiha?

— Tem mais algum outro Sasuke em West London?, pensou Sakura com uma ponta de pavor.

— Sim — respondeu ela. — Esse mesmo.

— Sasuke Uchiha, nosso melhor cliente? O financiador bilionário com uma queda por atrizes? O homem que uma vez deu uma entrevista dizendo que não se casaria antes dos quarenta? E faltam _seis anos, _Sakura!

Sakura piscou. Será que Tenten realmente tinha de colocar o dedo na ferida?

— É, esse mesmo! Ai, Tenten!

— Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura, _onde _você estava com a cabeça? E há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? Como não percebi nada?

Por um lado, isso era até pior. Era muito constrangedor falar para Tenten que ela não percebera nada porque não havia _nada _para perceber. Havia sido apenas um momento fugaz incentivado pelo desejo mútuo. Visto assim com um olhar mais sóbrio, a impressão era que ela simplesmente dera férias para a razão.

— Há quanto tempo você está grávida? — a voz de Tenten interrompeu seus pensamentos.

— Não sei.

— Você não foi ao médico?

Sakura fez que não com a cabeça. Tenten levantou-se e colocou os braços em volta dos ombros de Sakura.

— Bem, essa é a primeira coisa a se fazer... buscar uma confirmação.

— E depois? — perguntou Sakura com a voz fraca.

— Você vai ter de pensar em como contar para Sasuke.

Mas o _que _ela ia falar para ele? Que estava esperando um filho dele, logo ela que havia sido um caso tão passageiro em sua vida atribulada?

E _quando _ela iria contar? Agora? Quando o bebê dentro dela era apenas um bando de células se multiplicando, escondidas em uma barriguinha sarada? Ou quando ela pudesse mostrar-lhe a primeira foto em preto-e-branco da criança chupando o dedinho dentro do seu ventre?

Esses pensamentos trouxeram uma conclusão. Ela podia aceitar uma gravidez, sim, pois seu lado pragmático sabia que esse era o objetivo do corpo de uma mulher. Mas uma _criança?_

— Acabou, Tenten.

— Eu sei disso. — A voz de Tenten era tranqüila.

— E como eu vou conseguir trabalhar? — perguntou Sakura, repentinamente amedrontada.

Tenten estranhou.

— Você está colocando o carro na frente dos bois, Sakura. Primeiro, você precisa ir ao médico, depois você conta para Sasuke. O trabalho é sua última preocupação agora.

É tão fácil adiar uma coisa da qual você tem medo — por exemplo, não fazer uma revisão antes de um teste, e apostar na sua boa memória e sorte. Ir ao médico era o de menos. Ele diria que ela estava em perfeitas condições de saúde e a única coisa que precisaria fazer seria trabalhar menos.

— Você tem de diminuir a carga de trabalho — foi exatamente o que ele disse quando ela finalmente decidiu se consultar. — Eu sei o quanto mulheres modernas como você gostam de fazer tudo, mas você não pode se esquecer de que está gerando outra vida aí dentro.

Um novo ser que carregava os genes de Sasuke. O rosto escuro e irônico dele veio à memória como uma pancada da realidade. Sakura foi até a ' lanchonete ao lado do escritório e ficou olhando para as nuvens enquanto saboreava seu café.

Ela só iria encontrá-lo depois de conseguir um novo gerente para o hotel dele. Como a compra do imóvel não havia sido concluída, ela não tinha como prever quando esse encontro se daria. Podia levar meses. Ela pensou em telefonar, contar-lhe que estava grávida. Mas algum instinto de proteção lhe dizia para evitá-lo. E evitar a ira que provavelmente ele iria sentir ao saber do ocorrido.

No final das contas, a opção mais fácil seria não fazer nada. Deixar o bebê crescer dentro dela enquanto estava tomada por aquela sensação de bem-estar reconfortante. Era como se tivesse sido escolhida para uma missão importante, e Sakura se dedicou a ela de corpo e alma.

Leu todos os livros sobre gravidez que havia na lojinha do bairro, manteve uma dieta saudável, e passou a nadar antes da puxada rotina de trabalho. Era como se estivesse vivendo em sua bolha particular, e nada do mundo lá fora fosse capaz de afetá-la.

Apenas Tenten agia como a voz de sua consciência.

— Sakura, isso é loucura. O bebê está crescendo a cada dia. Você _tem _de contar para ele!

— E eu vou contar.

— Quando?

— Não sei. Quando for a hora certa.

— Mas o tempo está passando! — exclamou Tenten, com uma mistura de preocupação e carinho. — Daqui a pouco você vai precisar parar de trabalhar.

Sakura olhou para sua barriga como se não lhe pertencesse, e segurou a mesa como se buscasse equilíbrio. Não só o seu corpo havia adotado um funcionamento próprio, mas sua mente também, e a cada dia os sentimentos ficavam mais confusos.

Noite após noite, ela se deitava imaginando o rosto de Sasuke e uma ansiedade profunda a enchia de tristeza.

— Algumas mulheres trabalham até a hora do parto — disse Sakura.

— Mas não é obrigatório — respondeu Tenten. — Seja como for, isso é assunto para mais tarde. E você ainda precisa saber sobre a licença maternidade ou se vai parar de trabalhar de vez.

E foi então que Sakura se tocou de que sua vida mudaria completamente, de que poderia perder tudo pelo que havia lutado por causa dessa gravidez repentina. E que ela não planejara nada disso.

O sentimento que crescia a cada dia dentro dela finalmente explodiu, e foi tomada de uma enorme necessidade de falar com Sasuke. De se conectar. De avisá-lo sobre o que iria acontecer.

Ela olhou para o calendário pendurado na parede da cozinha e observou a data. O tempo havia passado tão depressa que era como se alguém tivesse entrado ali e arrancado as folhas sem que ela percebesse. Não podia ser agosto, podia? Não era possível que ela fosse dar à luz em duas semanas, era? E se o bebê viesse antes que ela pudesse avisá-lo?

Com urgência, ela pegou o telefone e digitou o número do escritório de Roma. Teve de falar com três pessoas antes de, finalmente, ser atendida por Sasuke.

Sakura! — falou ele. — Mas _que _surpresa.

A voz parecia estar longe. Distante. Como se ele estivesse tentando adivinhar o motivo da ligação.

Ambos sabiam que não havia nenhum contrato importante para ser discutido. Talvez ela quisesse ir para a cama com ele novamente? Sakura tremeu.

— Eu gostaria de me encontrar com você, Sasuke.

— É mesmo? Posso saber por quê?

— Tem uma coisa que preciso discutir com você.

— Pode falar, estou desocupado agora.

O coração de Sakura se esvaziou. Ele não poderia ter sido mais claro, realmente não queria nada com ela. Fez questão de deixar isso claro. Mas um senso de obrigação e indignação e uma espécie de imperativo biológico a fez insistir.

— Prefiro não falar sobre isso ao telefone.

— Agora estou curioso. Sakura ignorou o comentário.

— Você está planejando vir para a Inglaterra?

— Acho que não. Estou bastante ocupado aqui no momento. Talvez você tenha lido sobre o estádio de futebol que comprei e que está tomando todo o meu tempo.

— Sim — respondeu Sakura com firmeza. Quem poderia esquecer a surpresa ao ver a foto dele na coluna internacional do jornal da empresa, sorrindo entre um grupo de meninas de torcida?

Em seu escritório, Sasuke olhou para o monumento de Vittorio Emanuele sob a luz cintilante do sol, e se lembrou de Sakura encarando a construção enquanto ele a convidava para conhecer seu vinhedo. Haviam sido apenas duas noites, e em ambas o sexo fora fantástico. Ela era uma mulher interessante, não havia como negar. Ela não pediu mais nada. Havia obedecido ao pacto e, por isso, subido no conceito dele.

Então, será que essa ligação indicava que ela estava querendo um pouco mais do prazer que compartilharam?

E ele não queria também?

— Você sentiu minha falta? — perguntou ele. Se a situação não fosse tão séria, Sakura poderia ter achado graça da arrogância dele.

— Não é por isso que estou telefonando.

— Então por _que _é? — retrucou ele, friamente. Ela não planejara falar sobre isso por telefone, mas havia outra escolha?

— Estou grávida, Sasuke. De você.

O silêncio foi tão longo que, por um momento, Sakura achou que a ligação tinha sido interrompida. Mas ao ouvir a voz fria e dura dele, percebeu que estava enganada.

— Qual o seu endereço? — exigiu ele.

— Ué... Porquê?

— Como assim, por quê? — respondeu ele furioso — Eu estou indo!

.

.

.

.

** ATÉ O PROXIMO n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto não me pertence e nem essa historia mais um dia eu juro que faço um manga que ira vender milhões muhahahahahahaq coff...coff...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Obra Surpresas do Desejo**: Autor Sharon Kendrick

.

.

.

.

**Surpresas Do Desejo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Sasuke ficou irritado quando o avião tocou a pista particular perto de Londres e mais ainda quando o carro ficou preso no trânsito da capital.

— Não dá para ir mais rápido? — pediu ele. O motorista deu uma olhada para o espelho.

— Posso tentar, senhor.

E temos de admitir, ele tentou. Eles passaram pelo rio e depois por rua após rua, todas cheias de casas que pareciam muito pequenas para Sasuke.

— Chegamos, senhor.

— Estacione um pouco mais atrás — instruiu Sasuke, porque instintivamente ele queria vê-la antes que ela o visse. O carro parou na calçada em frente a uma casa alta, perto da estação de metrô, e Sasuke ficou sentado ali, observando e esperando.

Como as coisas mudam, pensou ele. E tão depressa.

Algumas horas antes, ele levantara e tomara um banho, colocara um de seus ternos impecáveis e engolira apressado o café-da-manhã. Estava ansioso por causa de um novo contrato, e mais ainda devido ao programa da escola de esportes que iria afiliar-se ao seu novo estádio.

Antes mesmo de terminar o café, providenciara a compra de um novo helicóptero e recusara sua participação em um seriado de televisão sobre pessoas de sucesso. Chegou ao trabalho com a sensação de satisfação plena. O mundo aos seus pés.

E então veio a ligação de Sakura.

Pelo visto, ele seria pai!

Cancelou todos os encontros e fez algumas outras ligações antes de conseguir um avião para levá-lo à Inglaterra. Durante o vôo e o percurso de carro desde o aeroporto, seus pensamentos vagaram em círculos infinitos tentando calcular quando tinha sido a última vez em que dormira com ela. Se ela estivesse dizendo a verdade e ele realmente fosse o pai da criança, então _o bebê nasceria a qualquer momento!_

Ele olhou para a rua e para as árvores enfileiradas. Era a mais linda noite de verão na Inglaterra, com o verde intenso das folhas das árvores quase bloqueando o azul escuro do céu. Os últimos raios de sol vagavam pelo espaço desenhando formas claras e imóveis nas nuvens, e não havia sinal de vento.

Mas Sasuke olhou em volta aquilo com um olhar altamente crítico. O lugar era interessante, sim, mas era cercado pelo resto da cidade com seu barulho, suas pessoas e seus perigos em potencial. Era ali que ela queria criar o bebê? Em uma cultura tão distante da dele? E será que ela pensara em pedir a opinião dele sobre esse assunto?

Então, ele viu uma mulher andando devagar pela rua, como se o peso das bolsas fosse grande demais e o calor do fim da tarde a extenuasse.

Ele apertou os olhos e, por um momento, não a reconheceu. Vestia uma roupa propositalmente escolhida para esconder a gravidez. Mas não havia vestido no mundo, nem costureira talentosa, que pudesse camuflar os sinais inconfundíveis de uma gestação avançada. Sasuke encarou-a sem acreditar no que via.

Madonna mia, não podia ser Sakura!

Apertando os olhos novamente, ele percebeu que não imaginara a gravidez de verdade. A cabeça havia registrado os fatos, mas o coração havia recusado tudo. Ele deve ter estado com ela no mês de... novembro... passado. Ele sabia disso.

Ele engoliu a saliva. Sakura parecia que daria à luz a qualquer instante!

Por um momento, uma onda de fúria o invadiu quando ele percebeu que havia sido excluído dos fatos até o final. Como ela ousou fazer isso? Como _ousou!_

O coração dele galopava, mas ele respirou fundo, precisava ter muita cautela. Deveria conhecer o jogo dela primeiro. Se algum dia precisou pensar logicamente, esse com certeza era um deles.

Sasuke a deixou passar por ele.

Ela não percebeu o carro. Não parou para olhar para a figura estática sentada no banco de trás. Ele podia ver as gotas de suor na testa dela enquanto subia os degraus até a porta da frente e colocava as sacolas no chão para pegar as chaves na bolsa.

Ele esperou que ela fechasse a porta. Como um tigre à espreita, Sasuke se forçou a ficar no carro por mais cinco minutos. E então saltou.

— Espere aqui — disse ele ao motorista.

— Alguma idéia de quanto tempo vai demorar, senhor?

— Não faço idéia. — Sasuke bateu a porta e andou.

Era visivelmente um prédio de apartamentos, pois havia várias campainhas na parede. Ele apertou a que dizia "A. Armstrong". Foi então que se lembrou de que ela havia dito que morava em um apartamento de _um quarto!_

A voz dela, um tanto distante, saiu pelo interfone.

— Alô?

— Oi, Sakura — respondeu ele brevemente.

Sakura sentiu os joelhos se dobrarem e precisou se encostar na parede, uma reação física ao som profundo da voz dele.

— Sasuke? — perguntou ela.

— Abra a porta logo, Sakura.

Pela voz furiosa dele ela fazia uma idéia do que poderia esperar. Fraca, ela levantou a mão para apertar o botão da porta e sentiu a mesma dor pungente do dia anterior. Ela hesitou.

— Abra a porta!

Foi até a janela para respirar fundo e tentar controlar o espasmo. Fique calma, ela disse a si mesma.

Mas era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que ela começou a se preocupar com o bebê. O _bebê. _Ela sentiu um tremor quente quando a fisgada nas costas aumentou. Por que diabos estava tendo _dor nas costas _logo nesse fomento? Ao ouvir o som dos passos dele, olhou para o jardim do lado de fora. Não queria avistar Sasuke. Não ousava vê-lo.

Por quê, Sakura? Está com medo de se entregar e deixá-lo ver que não consegue tirá-lo da cabeça, agora que também não podia tirá-lo do corpo?

Sasuke entrou, fechou a porta com um estrondo e a encarou por um longo momento. De costas, ela não parecia diferente. Apenas uma mulher alta e magra vestindo uma saia e uma blusa, o cabelo preso em um coque, mas com alguns fios soltos, como se tivessem escapado em direção ao pescoço.

— Vire-se — disse ele. E ao perceber que ela não obedeceu, repetiu. — Eu disse vire-se e olhe para mim, Sakura.

Vagarosamente, ela obedeceu, e Sasuke prendeu a respiração ao ver a barriga com o volume da criança lá dentro. Agora não tinha como negar. A prova estava ali, vasta como a própria vida.

— O que foi que você fez?

De alguma maneira, os olhos vivos e o tom de voz ríspido ajudaram. Ao menos eles informavam o que ela havia suspeitado — que Sasuke não iria querer saber do bebê. Sakura sempre fora independente, mas sentiu-se incomodada com a acusação dele. Mas a raiva que sentia poderia ajudá-la a camuflar seus sentimentos por ele? Poderia impedi-la de fazer uma cena ridícula como atirar-se ao chão e implorar a ele que cuidasse dela e do bebê?

— O que _eu _fiz? — indagou ela. — Não seria melhor dizer o que _nós _fizemos? Você com certeza sabe que são necessárias duas pessoas para gerar uma criança!

— Mas quais pessoas? — retrucou ele.

Sakura piscou os olhos sem entender.

— Como?

— Deve ter havido outros! Outros homens! Quantos outros, Sakura? Como vou saber que é meu? — interrogou ele.

Será que ele realmente pensava que ela era mesquinha a ponto de fingir sobre algo tão importante? Bem, ela com certeza não ia rastejar para se mostrar correta.

— Você realmente acha que eu jogaria uma acusação falsa de paternidade sobre você? Qual seria o objetivo disso? — lançou ela de volta. — Faça uma droga de um teste de DNA se você não acredita em mim!

Ele a encarou. Era uma mulher forte, sim, mas nenhuma mulher seria capaz de mentir numa situação dessas, não na frente do possível pai.

— Você me disse que estava protegida — disse ele, com mais calma.

Como era _humilhante _conversar sobre isso de forma tão fria. Como se estivessem recolhendo o lixo ao final de uma festa.

— E eu estava.

— Então, o que aconteceu?

— Eu estava tomando antibióticos e eles reagiram à pílula. Eu não me dei conta. Foi um acidente, Sasuke.

Entendi. Que conveniente.

— É mesmo? — Ela levantou a cabeça. — Conveniente para quem? O que você está sugerindo, que eu engravidei para prendê-lo?

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando-a com aqueles olhos negros e perdidos.

— Quando vai nascer?

Sakura engoliu o sabor amargo do medo.

— Por esses dias — sussurrou ela e seu coração de repente se retorceu em um desejo repentino. Pare com isso agora, ela disse a si com firmeza. Ele é tão vulnerável quanto uma armadilha para ratos.

_Por esses dias. _O filho dele estava para nascer. Sasuke balançou a cabeça e assimilou a grandiosidade da notícia. Ela o encarava como se fosse uma adversária, e essa atitude o fazia desejar...

Ele soltou um suspiro profundo. Por quê? Ele não sabia. Mas percebeu que a pele dela estava mais pálida do que poderia estar, as linhas de suor mais grossas do que era comum em um dia de verão, e ele foi atacado por uma culpa momentânea.

— Não é melhor nos sentarmos? — sugeriu ele. — Principalmente você.

Com orgulho, Sakura colocou os ombros para trás e ignorou a dor nas costas que voltava a crescer com força.

— Eu não me lembro de tê-lo convidado para ficar.

— Sente-se — comandou ele.

Sakura fez o que ele pediu, estava tensa, e quando suas mãos foram instintivamente para sua barriga, ela viu o olhar dele pousar ali com uma mistura de fascínio e horror.

— Você precisa beber alguma coisa — disse ele, baixinho. E ele também precisava.

Sakura apontou para a cozinha, em silêncio. Realmente, precisava de alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa, estava tonta. Enjoada, e não queria afetar o bebê.

Era um apartamento pequeno. Sasuke atravessou o corredor, passou pelo banheiro e notou uma porta fechada.

Ele sabia que não devia abri-la. Sabia que esse era o cantinho dela e que não era certo entrar ali. Com calma, ele virou a maçaneta da porta e ficou em pé ali, paralisado. Era mesmo o quarto de Sakura, com a cama arrumada e a colcha impecável. Ao lado do quarto o que provavelmente era um armário antes agora parecia ter sido transformado no quarto do bebê.

Ela deve ter sonhado com essa criança por anos, pensou ele, porque o quartinho estava mobiliado com precisão de detalhes. Amarelo era a cor principal. Será que isso era um sinal de que ela não sabia o sexo da criança, ou havia _mais _alguma coisa que ela estava escondendo?

Havia um berço antigo decorado com rendas bordadas em fios dourados, como se raios de sol banhassem o móvel. Havia um móbile sobre o berço, feito com diferentes animais, selvagens e domésticos, e a boca de Sasuke se curvou quando ele Passou os dedos pelo tigre de pelúcia.

Discretamente, ele fechou a porta. Seus olhos pareciam ter visto uma aparição quando voltou à sala com um copo de água gelada para ela e uma taça de vinho para ele. Sakura pegou o copo com as mãos trêmulas e bebeu um gole, derramando um pouco de água na roupa que cobria sua barriga.

Ele não se sentou, apenas bebeu metade da taça de vinho com uma velocidade incomum, e ficou de pé olhando para ela.

— Por que você não me contou antes? — perguntou ele.

Por quê? Talvez porque ela tivesse medo da reação dele? E não era mesmo para ter medo, a julgar pela expressão furiosa no rosto dele agora?

— Eu nunca senti que era a hora certa — respondeu ela.

— Então você esperou até agora, quando já está quase acabando? — disse ele, com tristeza.

Ela o encarou.

— Acabando? Nem começou ainda, Sasuke.

— _Madre di Dio! _— exclamou ele, com uma voz afobada, como se o significado incrível do que estava acontecendo o tivesse atingido de verdade. Ele pensou em virar as costas e ir embora, apagá-la da memória, ela e o bebê acidental. E no entanto, uma parte dele queria chegar perto, acariciar aquela barriga, sentir a criança se mexendo ali dentro.

Ele tomou outro gole do vinho e olhou para o lado oposto. Tenho de manter o foco para lidar com os fatos, foi o que tentou dizer para si mesmo. _j° _assim ele seria capaz de decidir o que fazer.

— Você planejou isso? — A acusação veio como um disparo.

— Se planejei isso? — Sakura olhou para cima, sentindo-se confusa, e então entendeu o que ele quis dizer. — Você acha... que eu engravidei de propósito?

— Engravidou?

Ela fechou as mãos, queria berrar e gritar e lutar, mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso naquelas condições, não em um momento como aquele. Estava lidando com Sasuke. _Il Tigre _no auge do calculismo. Ela precisava manter a cabeça no lugar, porque se havia algo com a qual podia contar era que Sasuke se matéria sóbrio.

— Não, eu não engravidei de propósito. Por que eu faria isso?

Ele deu uma gargalhada sem piedade.

— Ah, por favor! Use a imaginação, _cara. _Qualquer mulher com um filho meu está com a vida garantida.

Aquela demonstração de arrogância a fez piscar os olhos.

— Mas esta é uma forma muito radical de garantir segurança financeira, não é? — questionou ela, com um tom de voz seco.

Ela o viu apertar os olhos e percebeu que estava no rumo certo. _Precisava _bater o pé. Ela _não _podia se despedaçar. Ele era um homem poderoso que esbanjava influência e autoridade por todos os poros de seu corpo espetacular. E intimidava-a como um invasor. E no entanto, ela carregava o bebê desse invasor em seu ventre. Pelo menos biologicamente ela estaria conectada a este homem para o resto da vida.

— Bem, não se preocupe com isso, Sasuke. Eu não estou pedindo nada.

— Então, por que se deu ao trabalho de me contar? — retrucou ele.

— Porque, por mais estranho que pareça, eu senti que, como pai, você tinha o direito de saber. —Sakura colocou o copo vazio sobre mesa com força. — Mas agora que eu já fiz o que devia, você pode esquecer tudo. Estou vendo no seu rosto que isso é um inconveniente. Então, por que você não vai embora e me deixa em paz?

— _Ir embora! _— repetiu ele, surpreso. — Você está louca, _cara mia!_

Sakura não conseguia compreendê-lo. Cansada, balançou a cabeça, detestando o peso dos seus cabelos, e desejando cortá-los.

— Você não pensou sobre as possíveis conseqüências de me revelar tudo? — insistiu ele.

Era uma palavra terrível, e ela o encarou rezando para conseguir disfarçar o medo.

— Como assim, que conseqüências?

— Você está carregando o meu filho! — falou ele com força. — Você não pode me negar essa criança. Na verdade, eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça!

Por um momento Sakura olhou para ele com pavor, temendo que ele fosse capaz de levá-la embora com ele. Por que diabos ela havia contado? A do nas costas agora parecia aumentar, espalhando-se até o abdômen. Ela engoliu o gemido de dor que tentava brotar de sua garganta.

— Olhe, Sasuke, isso não era para ter acontecido — disse ela, desesperadamente.

— Quer dizer que você queria que não tivesse acontecido? — perguntou ele.

Mais tarde, Sakura iria se arrepender de ter dado a resposta que deu a essa pergunta. Mas, naquele instante, estava de cabeça cheia, ondas de dor atacavam seu corpo, e ela só queria que tudo voltasse ao normal.

— Hein, Sakura? Você queria que não tivesse acontecido?

— Claro que queria! — ela desabafou, em um surto terrível de hormônios. Todas as suas inseguranças da infância voltaram à tona. — Você não acha que isso ameaça tudo que eu sempre quis, tudo que eu conquistei?

Houve um silêncio profundo e quando ele a olhou novamente, sua expressão havia mudado.

— Então não há mais problema. Não vamos deixar que isso afete você — disse ele friamente.

Sakura cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos.

— Do que você está falando?

— Nada disso precisa afetá-la — explicou ele. — Você pode ficar com seu trabalho precioso e tudo o mais, eu fico com o bebê. Uma solução perfeita para uma gravidez indesejada.

Sakura poderia ter protestado, respondido, mas naquele momento as palavras dele pareciam tão inconseqüentes quanto a presença ou a ausência do sol lá fora. Naquele momento, não existia o mundo lá fora, estava tudo ali. A dor aumentara, como se alguém girasse uma faca em seu ventre, ela caiu para frente, o peso do bebê fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio.

Ela viu Sasuke reagir e, depois disso, foi como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta, como se ele se movesse dentro do oceano. Tudo ao redor parecia embaçado, fora de foco, pela intensidade do que estava acontecendo com ela.

Ele a pegou nos braços antes que ela caísse — a densidade quente e estranha do peso dela — e a levou para o sofá para que ela se deitasse.

— O que foi, Sakura? O que está acontecendo? Fale. _Fale!_

Ela não sabia, e no entanto tinha certeza, como todas as mulheres deviam ter certeza desde a época das cavernas.

— Estou dando... à luz! — gemeu ela. — Chame uma ambulância para mim, por favor?

— Não precisamos de ambulância — anunciou ele enquanto se abaixava para carregá-la. — Meu carro está lá fora.

— Eu fiz uma reserva no hospital ao final da rua.

— Não tem mais reserva nenhuma, eu vou levá-la para o melhor hospital de Londres — respondeu ele.

Apesar da dor, Sakura sentiu uma ponta de indignação.

— É um hospital fantástico — retrucou ela. — E eu vou para lá. Além disso, não tenho tempo para ficar rodando por aí.

Ele teve de reconhecer que ela estava certa.

— Onde estão suas chaves?

— Na porta — respondeu ela. Ele foi buscá-las, colocou-as no bolso e carregou Sakura até o carro. O rosto dela contra o peito dele, aquele cheiro invadindo-a, como se uma invasão só já não tivesse sido suficiente. Ela tentou se livrar dele com força, mas seu corpo era sólido como uma rocha.

— Coloque-me no chão!

— Guarde suas energias, Sakura — pediu ele, seu rosto e sua voz de repente ficaram mais sérios. — Eu exijo que você conserve suas forças, você vai precisar!

O motorista nada falou quando viu Sasuke aparecer com uma grávida nos braços. Ele apenas saiu do carro e abriu a porta.

Sasuke colocou Sakura no banco de trás e deu o endereço ao motorista.

— Vamos! — comandou ele. — Rápido, mas _levemente, _com calma. — Agora, Sakura estava gemendo a cada minuto, o rosto se contorcendo de tensão, segurando o braço dele com força.

— É a contração? — perguntou Sasuke.

— Claro que é a droga da contração! — choramingou Sakura. — O que mais poderia ser?

— Você quer que eu ligue para alguém? — Ele percebeu que não sabia muito sobre ela, sobre essa mulher que carregava seu bebê. — Sua mãe?

— Minha mãe está morta.

Ele piscou.

— Você tem algum parente?

Quando a dor diminuiu um pouco, Sakura abriu os olhos.

— Não. Só eu.

De alguma forma, isso o comoveu. Ela fizera tudo sozinha, sem ninguém para protegê-la — até que ele se lembrou de que _ela _tinha escolhido agir dessa forma.

Por sorte, o horário do trânsito pesado tinha acabado e as ruas da cidade estavam relativamente calmas. Mas ele só relaxou quando o carro estacionou nos fundos do hospital.

— Chegamos.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram quando ela leu a placa.

—Acidentes e Emergência. Perfeito — disse ela, a voz trêmula. — O bebê foi um acidente, e isso é uma emergência!

Sasuke quase sorriu, mas não ousou fazer isso. Se não fossem rápidos, o filho ou a filha dele nasceria dentro de um carro. Uma cadeira de rodas, um médico e uma enfermeira se materializaram miraculosamente do nada. Sakura foi levada às pressas para a maternidade, e então o caos se instalou. Ou, pelo menos, foi o que pareceu.

Havia luzes e pessoas vestidas de verde enchendo-o de perguntas, muitas das quais ele não sabia responder, porque _ela o manteve no escuro. _E, mais uma vez, aquele sentimento de fúria enlouquecida o tomou por inteiro.

— Você é o pai? — perguntou uma enfermeira.

Pelo menos ele sabia _essa _resposta, mesmo que tenha preferido utilizar a língua nativa para responder.

— _Si, io sono il padre!_

— Então você vai ficar? Sakura levantou a cabeça.

— Não!

— _Si _— contradisse ele, enfático. — Eu vou ficar. Ela não o queria ali. Não queria que ele a visse em um estado tão vulnerável e lamentável. Agora, eles estavam levantando as suas pernas — como poderia olhar para ele novamente depois disso? Ela mordeu os lábios com vergonha e virou o rosto quando as contrações voltaram, ainda mais fortes e mais freqüentes.

A essa altura, ela já não se importava com mais nada, somente com as instruções dos médicos, ou com o que mandavam que ela _não _fizesse. Como "empurre". Ou _"com força". _E ela, que detestava perder o controle, se viu tão desesperada para se livrar daquelas dores absurdas que quase agradeceu por estar recebendo ordens. Teria rido da ironia caso não estivesse tão exausta.

O quarto estava lotado, parecia até que todos os obstetras da Inglaterra estavam ali, a pedido de Sasuke.

— Por favor! — implorou Sakura. — Eu só quero ter esse bebê!

Sasuke olhou para o médico com ansiedade. Ele queria ajudá-la, mas não podia fazer nada. Quando tentou pegar sua mão, ela o afastou e virou o rosto.

Foi apenas quando o parto estava perto do final, quando seus gritos cortaram o ar, que ela o requisitou, mordendo os lábios com dor enquanto suas unhas o arranhavam.

— Ajude-me — sussurrou ela. — Sasuke, por favor, ajude-me.

Nunca em sua vida ele se sentira tão impotente.

— Vai dar tudo certo, _cara _— ele a acalmou, mas seu tom de voz era ríspido.

Ela virou o rosto suado para o outro lado. Ele mentia. Como poderia dar tudo certo?

— Sasuke, você quer ver esse filho?

Ele se virou para ela e, no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, ela sabia que não lhe podia negar esse direito. E quando ela balançou a cabeça dando permissão em silêncio, ela desejou que tudo tivesse sido diferente. Normal. Que eles pudessem ter sido como qualquer outro casal nessa situação. _Mas vocês não são um casal, _veio a lembrança dolorosa, antes que outra dor, muito maior que todas as anteriores, viesse novamente.

Sasuke ficou sem palavras ao ver o progresso físico do parto, que nem de longe lembrava o desejo que os havia levado até ali. Um último berro de Sakura perfurou o ar. Ele viu um punhado de cabelos negros emergindo e ouviu um choro fino. Balançou a cabeça como que negando o que os próprios olhos viam. Aquele milagre.

E quando um corpinho molengo e inquieto foi colocado em seus braços, Sasuke sequer conseguiu piscar, e seu coração virou de ponta-cabeça com a intensidade daquele amor.

.

.

.

.

***Momento Autora***

**Yo Flores como tem passado *Desvia de uma batata* eu passei muito bem *Desvia de uma Cenoura* e então desculpa pela demora *Desvia de um Ovo* GENTE NÃO DESPERDISE OS ALIMENTOS COMIGO NO LUGAR DISSO VAMOS FAZER UMA MAIONESE \O/ ta isso não colo mais Desculpa pessoas do eu kokoro mais eu estava muito atarefada esses dias e para piorar eu fiquei um mês sem net e ainda como era meu ultimo ano na escola foi uma correria só,mais estou de volta e vim para ficar,então me digam o que acharam do capitulo e me perdoem mais uma vez mais a vida é complicada,ah a fic já esta quase no fim só esta faltando 3 capítulos e o Epilogo então aproveitem e o próximo capitulo sai semana que vem sem falta.**

**Um FELIZ ANO NOVO muita paz e saúde para todos e que nesse novo ano tenhamos muitas felicidades bjs até ah deixem Reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

****Naruto não me pertence e nem essa historia mais um dia eu juro que faço um manga que ira vender milhões muhahahahahahaq coff...coff...

.

.

.

.

Obra Surpresas do Desejo: Autor Sharon Kendrick

.

.

.

.

Surpresas Do Desejo

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

— Seu marido está esperando para levá-la, Sakura.

— Obrigada. — Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, Sakura pegou o bebê.

Era inútil corrigir a enfermeira. Deixe-a pensar que fossem casados se a versão mais comum da vida era essa. A triste verdade é que pouco disseram um para o outro. Suas palavras doces, murmuradas com carinhos, foram apenas para seu filho, e seus sorrisos reluzentes foram para a equipe de enfermeiras e médicos, aos quais estava muito grato.

— Imagine que ele queria manter aquela doação à maternidade em sigilo! — comentou a enfermeira. — E ele ainda distribuiu ingressos de teatro para todo o departamento também! Você é uma mulher de sorte, Sakura.

Sorte? Sakura não disfarçou a expressão ao arrumar a manta do filho pela oitava vez desde que o menino foi enrolado nela, perguntando-se para onde tinha ido o seu autocontrole.

Será que as outras mães se sentiam assim? Com tanto medo de cometer algum erro? De deixar o bebê cair, ou fazê-lo sentir frio, ou calor. Olhou a criancinha linda que lembrava tanto o pai, e queainda não tinha nome porque não conseguiam chegar a um acordo.

O parto havia sido há pouco mais de 24 horas, e Sakura ainda sentia dores por todo o corpo. Parte de Sakura desejava ficar um pouco mais no hospital, já que, pelo menos enquanto estivesse ali ela não teria de tomar nenhuma decisão importante.

Mas agora, as mães eram encorajadas a levarem seus filhos para casa o mais cedo possível, para que a família pudesse se "unir". Bem, ela não conseguia ver isso acontecendo no seu caso.

— Sakura?

Ela ouviu a voz aveludada de Sasuke e rezou internamente para que alguma luz a guiasse e a ajudasse a lidar da melhor forma com a situação. E para que conseguisse manter algum tipo de equilíbrio emocional.

Virou-se para ele e o viu admirando aquela criatura dormindo toda coberta em seus braços, sua expressão paterna acesa e brilhando. Em seguida, seu olhar ficou sério quando encontrou o dela. Estaria ele amaldiçoando-a por tê-lo envolvido nessa armadilha, mesmo com tanta alegria pelo nascimento do filho?, pensou ela.

— Está pronta? — questionou ele. Ela fez que sim.

— Posso segurá-lo?

— Sim, claro. — Sakura tentou dizer a si mesma que era mais do que justo que ele o pegasse, e ela o entregou com todo cuidado, torcendo para não mostrar seu pavor interior. Ao contrário dela, Sasuke parecia saber como fazer tudo, e apesar de seus braços fortes, conseguia segurar a criança tão gentilmente.

Ele passou o dedo pela bochecha do menino e murmurou alguma coisa em italiano antes de levantar a cabeça e voltar a falar em inglês.

— O carro está lá fora. Você consegue andar direito?

— Sim. Estou bem.

Eles se falavam como estranhos — estranhos íntimos — e a volta ao apartamento foi pontuada por longas pausas interrompidas apenas pelos sons do bebê. Talvez Sasuke estivesse tão inibido quanto ela pela presença do motorista, ou talvez fosse o espaço confinado e claustrofóbico da intimidade do carro. Tudo o que Sakura sabia era que assim que entrou em contato com a brisa implacável do dia de verão começou a tremer.

Não havia alegria quando entraram em seu apartamento, o lugar parecia abandonado e vazio, mesmo que ela só tivesse estado fora por pouco mais de um dia.

— Eu devo colocá-lo no berço? — perguntou Sasuke .

Ela concordou.

— Coloque sim. Ele não deve estar com fome. Eu o alimentei antes de sairmos. Vou fazer um café.

Não que ela quisesse café e, suspeitou, talvez nem ele. Mas ela precisava de alguma coisa para ocupar as mãos e os pensamentos, qualquer coisa que a impedisse de olhar para ele, e de pensar no que aconteceria dali em diante. Com calma, ela tirou o casaco e o pendurou no corredor. Em seguida colocou a água para ferver.

Mesmo um ato tão corriqueiro quanto fazer um café soava diferente agora. Era como se a experiência da maternidade a tivesse tirado do mundo e a forçado a ver tudo com outros olhos. Uma panela não era mais uma panela — de um dia para o outro ela havia virado um perigo para o bebê!

Quando voltou para a sala, viu Sasuke de volta do quartinho, parado, olhando para o jardim lá fora. Percorreu o corpo dele com os olhos e sentiu-se culpada, como se a fantasia sexual estivesse fora de cogitação agora que ela era mãe.

Sasuke vestia um traje mais casual, e seu cabelo estava desarrumado. Sakura impediu que as lágrimas descessem de seus olhos.

Sakura não conseguia compreender como, apesar da frieza dele com ela, pudesse ainda desejar que ele a amasse, talvez como nunca fosse capaz de fazer.

Com muito esforço, ela colocou um sorriso no rosto.

— Você quer café? — perguntou ela. Ele se virou e seu rosto se endureceu.

— O que eu quero, Sakura — respondeu ele, com calma, os olhos negros brilhando —, é que nós tomemos algumas decisões.

Ela o olhou preocupada.

— Isso não pode esperar?

— Até quando? — perguntou ele. — Até que ele tenha seis meses de idade? Um ano? Até que _você _decida que quer conversar? Isso aqui não diz respeito só a você, Sakura, não mais. Você me manteve fora da vida dele antes de ele nascer, mas esses dias já passaram. Somos nós três agora, e é melhor que você se acostume.

_Nós três. _De alguma maneira, as palavras duras dele tocavam exatamente no ponto que ela queria — a unidade segura na qual seu filho seria criado, o tipo de unidade que ela nunca havia conhecido.

— Sobre o que você quer falar, Sasuke ?

Ele percebeu o quanto ela parecia exausta, e se perguntou brevemente se ela precisaria de mais tempo. Mas resolveu endurecer. _Madonna mia, _ele não estava pedindo nada demais!

Ele deixou que seu olhar a examinasse. Ela havia amarrado os cabelos em duas trancas grossas, um estilo que a fazia parecer ridiculamente mais jovem, muito jovem para ser mãe. Pelo menos aquele coque horrível havia desaparecido!

— O nome dele, para início de conversa.

Sakura concordou. O nome era um assunto plausível.

— Você sugere alguma coisa?

— Você sugere? — perguntou ele.

— Você ainda não gosta de James?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— William?

Ele gargalhou.

— Eu acho que nós dois sabemos que eu não vou me contentar com nenhum nome que não seja italiano, _mia bella._

Sim, ela sabia disso. E ele não tinha razão? Com aquele cabelo negro e os olhos escuros e enormes, o filho deles não combinaria com um nome como Daisuki, ou Neji, ou Hayato.

— Está bem. Dê-me sugestões.

— Eu pensei em Hideki . — Ele estudou a reação dela. — Era meu pai, é forte e gosto dele. O que acha?

— Hideki. — Ela testou o nome. Fechou os olhos e imaginou a figura do filho — uma figura que já estava tatuada ali para o resto da vida. Sim, combinava com ele. Combinava perfeitamente. Abriu os olhos de novo, Sasuke estava observando-a com ansiedade. Volte a ser você mesma, pensou ela. Pare de ser esse saco de insegurança pós-parto. Volte a ser a mulher que pode lidar com qualquer coisa que a vida lhe apresente.

— Sim. Eu gosto.

— Ótimo. — Ele colocou café para os dois e ofereceu um dos copos a ela. Quando ela se aproximou, ele notou a fartura dos seios dela e sentiu a batida inesperada do desejo. Uma vontade repentina beijá-la.

Será que os homens sentiam atração por suas mulheres tão logo após o parto?, pensou ele, ciente de que pisava em terreno completamente novo. Com frieza, ele apagou o sentimento, pois o desejo Poderia obscurecer sua razão e ele precisava estar sóbrio agora.

Isso foi apenas o começo, temos outras coisas ainda mais importantes para tratar.

Ela ficou nervosa.

— Como por exemplo?

— Ah, por favor, Sakura. O futuro de Hideki está na berlinda aqui. Só por curiosidade, de que forma _você _vê esse futuro?

Era estranho ouvi-lo falar o nome do filho deles. Como se o bebê de repente tivesse virado uma pessoa real.

— Eu já pensei bastante sobre isso e acho que podemos chegar a algum acordo completamente amigável.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. Sakura parecia calma. Que controle incrível.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. Eu posso trabalhar em casa por enquanto, e depois fazer meio expediente.

Sasuke cerrou os olhos, surpreso.

— Você não está se esquecendo de alguma coisa nesse cenário lindo?

Sakura o encarou.

— O que seria?

— Onde fica o bem-estar do meu filho? E onde _eu _entro nessa história?

Ela notou o tom possessivo quando ele disse "meu filho" e sentiu o coração apertar. Nada disso estava acontecendo como deveria e Sakura queria garantir-lhe que não iria cobri-lo de exigências. Ela não pretendia se transformar em uma mulher que assombrava o ex-namorado com um bebê nos braços.

— Você sabe que pode ver o bebê sempre que quiser! — protestou ela.

— Quanta generosidade, _mia cara _— respondeu ele, com sarcasmo. — Mas você não está se esquecendo da distância geográfica?

Sakura também já havia pensado sobre isso.

— Certo, você mora em Roma e eu e Londres. Mas o mundo encolheu, Sasuke Você sabe disso. Você pode ver Hideki... — Suas palavras sumiram quando ele se inclinou para frente, os olhos cintilando.

— Quando? Uma vez no mês? Nas férias? Meu filho crescendo sem falar italiano? Você espera que eu tolere essa situação? — Ele olhou ao redor e fez um gesto arrogante com os braços abertos. — E você espera que eu permita que meu filho seja criado em um lugar _assim__1__?_

— Qual o problema? — questionou ela, indignada, pois tinha muito orgulho de seu pequeno lar. — Não há nada errado com o lugar em que vivo!

— Não estou dizendo que há, é ótimo para uma mulher solteira, mas não para uma mãe. Só tem um quarto, para início de conversa! Onde ele vai engatinhar quando começar a aprender? Ali, naquele _minúsculo _jardinzinho? Ou em direção aos carros lá fora?

— Milhões de pessoas criam seus filhos em Londres!

— Não o meu — disse ele, relutante. — A não ser que você esteja esperando que eu lhe compre uma casa. É isso que você quer?

Ela o encarou, humilhada pela insinuação.

— Eu não vou aceitar o seu dinheiro, não para uma casa! — disse ela com orgulho. — Você pode contribuir com o sustento dele, se faz tanta questão.

_Sustento. _Era uma palavrinha tão desalmada e tão parecida com a idéia que vinha se formando na mente dele desde que ela o havia avisado sobre a gravidez. Sabia que seria o único vínculo que teria com a criança, independente do humor dela.

— Eu não vou insistir em muito mais, além disso, _cara _— concordou ele, delicadamente.

Sakura encostou-se na cadeira e o examinou com preocupação.

— Você não vai mudar minha decisão. Não tem alternativa.

Ele lançou o ataque.

— Ah, tenho sim. — Sasuke pausou para aumentar o impacto da frase, como sempre fazia antes de anunciar algo importante.

— É?

— Você vai se casar comigo — disse ele.

— Ca... Casar com você?

— _Si, cara. Mi sposa. _

Por um segundo de loucura ela deixou que seu coração flutuasse. Imaginou como seria se ele estivesse propondo isso da forma como geralmente acontece. Mas a expressão no rosto arrogante dele não transparecia emoção alguma além de autoritarismo. Posse. Assim como possuía hotéis e propriedades. Queria ter o filho e, para garantir isso, precisava se casar com a mãe dele.

— É a única solução plausível — prosseguiu ele.

Sakura engoliu os sentimentos feridos.

— Você acha?

— Tudo o que sei é que o casamento vai me dar direitos iguais em relação a Hideki. Vamos, Sakura, certamente você, enquanto mãe prática, consegue ver que isso é justo?

Sakura o olhou, as pernas bambas. A questão é que conseguia entender o ponto de vista de Sasuke. Desde já, ele amava Hideki com uma paixão que ela suspeitava ser rara para um homem como ele. Ela realmente tinha o direito de negar-lhe a possibilidade legal de participar da vida da criança?

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Mas o casamento é...

— É o quê? É prático, em primeiro lugar... coisa que deve lhe interessar bastante, Sakura. É um documento legal. Um contrato.

E lá estava ela acreditando como uma tola que casamento dependia de amor e romance.

— E o trabalho de cuidar do bebê é mais fácil se for dividido por duas pessoas — continuou ele, calmamente.

Será que ele havia percebido a dificuldade dela ao lidar com Hideki? Será que a julgava incapaz de cuidar do filho? Mas estas eram perguntas que ela não ousava fazer, e portanto escolheu uma que conseguisse verbalizar.

— E onde você supõe que vamos morar?

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

— Só há um lugar para morarmos — disse ele, mansamente. — E esse lugar é a Itália.

— Sasuke ...

— Você acha que eu vou aceitar ver o Hideki crescendo em condições precárias em Londres quando ele pode ter todo espaço de que precisa nos campos da Úmbria, com o ar mais puro do mundo enchendo seus pulmões? — retrucou ele. — Eu tenho uma casa enorme nas montanhas, com empregados suficientes para dar-lhe o conforto que você quiser.

— Mas e minha independência? — arriscou Sakura, vendo a boca dele se contorcer de raiva. Ela reconheceu que usara a palavra errada. Queria explicar-lhe que sentia medo, como se estivesse misturando a própria identidade com as expectativas dos outros, mas pela repressão nos olhos negros dele, percebeu que ele não estava interessado nas necessidades _dela. _E por que estaria? Era seu filho, e apenas ele importava agora.

— Não há outra solução? — perguntou ela, fraca, percebendo que sua força e resistência naturais haviam diminuído após a gravidez. Por acaso a idéia de ter alguém cuidando dela pela primeira vez na vida não era inegavelmente atraente?

— Você está de licença-maternidade — racionalizou Sasuke , com cautela. — Então, não tem nada que prenda você e Hideki na Inglaterra agora. Você já me falou que não tem família.

Ele a fez parecer tão descartável quanto uma folha de papel! Ela o encarou, ciente de que ele já havia tomado conta da situação, e incapaz de rebater seus argumentos. O _que _a estava mantendo na Inglaterra a não ser o orgulho? E o orgulho não é inútil? Ela conhecia Sasuke bem o suficiente para saber que ele a esmagaria como uma mosca caso esse orgulho o impedisse de ver o filho.

— E eu logicamente posso arrumar uma babá — continuou ele — para ajudá-la.

— Uma babá? — repetiu ela, meio abobalhada.

— Nós vamos precisar de uma babá caso aconteça alguma coisa — disse ele, docemente. — Com dois pais que trabalham, é inevitável. Você ainda vai _querer _trabalhar, acho eu?

— Sim, claro — respondeu ela com firmeza.

Sakura sentiu uma ponta de ciúme ao imaginar uma menina bonitinha tomando conta de seu filho. Alguém que pudesse substituí-la? Que inevitavelmente se apaixonaria pelo chefe? Ela se sentiu como se estivesse no meio de uma neblina, lutando para ver o horizonte.

— Mas... mas...

Sasuke levantou as sobrancelhas de forma autoritária.

— O que foi, Sakura?

Ela o encarou antes de fazer a pergunta. A outra que estava querendo sair há tempos.

— Que _tipo _de casamento você tem em mente?

— Seus olhos se encontraram por um longo momento e então ele caminhou o olhar pelo corpo dela mais uma vez, agora com muito mais calma, como se suas palavras tivessem lhe dado permissão para essa intimidade.

Incrível como havia recuperado a boa forma, sua barriga parecia ter se dissolvido. Seus seios estavam maiores, verdade — o que não era tão ruim — e havia uma leveza nova e irresistível em seu rosto. Como um sorvete começando a derreter, fazendo com que a vontade de lambê-lo fosse pungente. Um novo tom mais tenso banhou sua voz.

— Eu acho que você sabe que tipo de casamento seria melhor, especialmente quando o sexo funciona tão bem entre nós. Podemos acertar esses detalhes depois, o importante agora é que você concorde com o contrato inicial.

_Especialmente quando o sexo funciona tão bem? Acertar esses detalhes depois?_

Ainda bem que Sakura estava sentada. Ele não teria conseguido falar isso de uma maneira mais fria e grosseira caso tivesse tentado. No entanto, ele não estava apenas agindo como ela sempre havia feito a vida toda? Mantendo as emoções de lado?

O problema era que seu coração havia entrado no jogo em algum momento. E ainda estava. E agora que eles compartilhavam uma criança, nunca mais haveria paz verdadeira, ou uma maneira eficiente de escapar dele e desse desejo latente. Ela poderia carregar seu nome e seu filho, mas seu amor nunca seria dela.

— E se eu não me casar com você?

Sasuke apertou os olhos, pois ele não a subestimava, mesmo que ela não estivesse em posição favorável para barganhar. Era uma mulher inteligente, _si, _mas não tinha os recursos dele. Mas, para um homem que sempre teve tudo, Sasuke percebeu que, sem Hideki, nada teria.

— Eu vou lutar contra você na justiça — respondeu ele. — Não importa quanto tempo leve e quanto custe, eu vou lutar pela custódia, _cara. _E eu vou vencer, Sakura, porque eu sempre venço.

— Então não há o que dizer, certo? — perguntou ela, com calma. — Sim, eu me caso com você. Pronto. Você venceu, Sasuke .

A expressão dele mudou quando ela mordeu os lábios e virou o rosto para o outro lado, e um pensamento repentino e inesperado veio-lhe à mente.

Se isso fosse uma vitória, parecia um tanto superficial

.

.

.

.

*Momento Autora*

YO FLORES DA MINHA LIFE XP

Cá estou eu super atrasada em postar a fic é eu sei mais desculpem mesmo mais to trabalhando e estudando e fazendo cursos ai não tive tempo mesmo,mais agora to de volta e prometo terminar a fic essa semana bjs pra quem continua lendo amo vcs suas lindas


	12. Chapter 12

****Naruto não me pertence e nem essa historia mais um dia eu juro que faço um manga que ira vender milhões muhahahahahahaq coff...coff...

.

.

.

.

Obra Surpresas do Desejo: Autor Sharon Kendrick

.

.

.

.

Surpresas Do Desejo

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO ONZE

O casamento aconteceu em uma capela em um monte na Úmbria, perto dos vinhedos de Sasuke.

Foi uma cerimônia estranha, que contou com a presença de pouquíssimas pessoas: a antiga babá de Sasuke, o advogado dele e o prefeito da cidade. Sakura encarou a ocasião como mera formalidade e decidiu não vestir nada exuberante, como se a simplicidade fosse espelho do caos emocional interno causado por um casamento com um homem que não a amava.

Mas Tenten a havia persuadido a fazer o contrário, apesar da decepção por não ter sido convidada.

— Não importa, Sakura, é uma celebração — insistiu Tenten. — Você não pode simplesmente tratar esse dia como outro qualquer.

— Ele não me ama.

— Mas você o ama, não?

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas. Sim, muito. Mais do que julgava ser possível.

— É loucura, mas amo. E este amor ficou muito mais forte depois que dei à luz o filho dele. — Furiosa, ela tapou os olhos com a mão. — Ele acha que eu engravidei para prendê-lo.

— Mas é verdade, não é?

— Claro que não! — protestou Sakura. — Se você acha isso, imagine ele!

Tenten balançou a cabeça.

— Nada disso interessa, Sakura. O que importa é que você agora é mãe e que esse casamento _existe _de fato. Encare isso como uma celebração por _Hideki, _por essa nova vida que você gerou.

E foram essas palavras que mexeram com Sakura e a fizeram entrar em ação. Não era uma questão de honra perante Hideki que ela aproveitasse a ocasião ao máximo?

Então, ela comprou um vestido de seda creme, simples. Preferia ter comprado algo que pudesse usar depois, mas foi surpreendida por uma vontade insana de se _sentir _como uma noiva, mesmo que fosse um papel forçado pelas circunstâncias. E já que esta seria provavelmente a única vez em que faria isso, ela acabou comprando tudo — sapatos especiais, bolsinha, e até meias claras e calcinha com lacinhos, muito diferentes das que usava normalmente.

Sasuke estava tão lindo que Sakura sentiu seu coração revirando de amor e orgulho, enquanto repetia os votos do casamento. Suas mãos tremiam quando assinou o registro e ela sentiu o calor do corpo dele quando se aproximou, o cheiro fazendo-a desejar tê-lo em seus braços novamente. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde a última vez em que fizeram sexo? Bem, não era difícil de lembrar — não estiveram mais juntos desde a noite da concepção!

Sasuke havia reservado uma mesa no restaurante chique de um amigo, e Sakura ficou surpresa ao ver balões e flores. Ao final da refeição, eles até trouxeram o tradicional bolo de casamento italiano, branco e alto, os noivos em cima.

— Eu não esperava por esse tipo de... comemoração — disse ela em voz baixa, sem ter certeza se estava atuando bem como a esposa feliz.

— Não estava? — Ele pensou em como ela era diferente das outras mulheres. Ela havia recusado sua oferta de comprar o maior anel da loja, dizendo que tal gesto não seria "apropriado". Ela podia até ser fria, mas não era mercenária. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo. Será que ela estaria dando-lhe sinais?, pensou ele. Um convite silencioso para que eles quebrassem aquela tensão da única forma que seria eficiente?

— E, falando nisso, você está muito _deliziosa _— murmurou ele. — _Sensuale. _Como esse bolo, você está no ponto para ser devorada, e eu faria isso agorinha mesmo.

Sakura sentiu uma onda de calor atingindo seu rosto e se espalhando até os seios, e percebeu também que estava muito vulnerável. O dia já não estava sendo bastante difícil sem que ela se derretesse só por causa daquela insinuação...?

— Sasuke...

— Sasuke, o _quê? _— brincou ele.

— Por favor, não comece com assuntos que nos deixam tensos. Na frente dos outros não — sussurrou ela.

Ele chegou bem perto.

— Você não acha normal que marido e mulher pensem em sexo no dia do casamento, _mia bella!_

Será que se ele tivesse usado outra palavra em vez de _sexo _ela teria respondido com mais entusiasmo? Não gostava da escolha de palavras dele, como se a descrição fria do ato fosse mais uma prova de que aquele casamento era _contratual, _e só. Será que ela deveria mesmo condená-lo pela falta de diplomacia — ou talvez pela honestidade?

Sakura fincou o garfo no bolo. Afinal, _realmente _não o queria? Ela seria maluca o suficiente para negar-se o prazer físico com ele só porque não havia amor? Com certeza, a tensão entre os dois só aumentaria.

Quando terminaram o almoço, eles voltaram ao vinhedo. Sasuke a observou com cautela enquanto fechava a porta do quarto, percebendo que o cansaço havia mudado sua expressão.

— Por que você não toma um banho? — sugeriu ele, docemente. — E relaxe. Foi um dia longo.

A doçura inesperada em sua voz a fez virar o rosto antes que ele visse as lágrimas nascendo em seus olhos.

— É. Acho que vou.

Após tirar o vestido de noiva, Sakura encheu a banheira e tomou um banho longo e luxuoso, mesmo assim, sua mente não parava de trabalhar. Deitada, ela se perguntou aonde eles iriam a partir dali. Havia concentrado toda sua energia nessa viagem para a Itália, e agora um futuro desconhecido estava por vir.

Ela colocou uma calça de algodão e uma blusa que facilitava a amamentação. Depois, prendeu o cabelo e desceu para encontrá-los. Sasuke e Hideki estavam no jardim. Seu novo marido não ouviu os passos macios se aproximando na grama — estava muito concentrado em olhar a criança. Sakura se derreteu diante daquela visão. Mas tratou de se recuperar, antes que ele percebesse sua reação.

O carrinho de bebê enorme e moderno que havia sido encomendado de Roma estava parado ao lado de um arbusto cheio de flores. Sakura respirou o perfume do jardim como se seus sentidos estivessem famintos.

Sasuke ainda vestia seu terno escuro de casamento, mas havia tirado a gravata, como sempre fazia na primeira oportunidade. Ele olhou para trás e Sakura chegou a se sentir tonta de desejo.

Sasuke quase não conseguiu esconder uma ponta de decepção, parecia que a mulher com quem havia se casado hoje tinha se transformado. Lá se fora a noiva sexy em seu vestido creme de seda. Em vez disso, uma calça feia e uma camisa ordinária.

Bem, o que é que ele estava esperando? Ele a forçou a aceitar o casamento e talvez agora ela estivesse pagando de volta. Punindo-o. Se ela pretendia passar uma mensagem de como iria levar esse casamento, não poderia ter sido mais clara.

— Você trocou de roupa — observou ele.

Sakura percebeu um novo olhar em seu rosto.

— A parte das fantasias já acabou, Sasuke. E, além disso, esta aqui é bem melhor para amamentar. Ele está bem?

— Está dormindo — ele respondeu.

— Ah. Bem, isso é... bom. — Sakura ficou ali parada, sentindo-se... redundante. Ela não podia nem pegar o bebê porque não queria usá-lo como um tipo de distração, já que não sabia o que fazer _consigo _mesma.

— Então, o que você quer fazer hoje à noite? É nossa noite de casamento — brincou ele.

Ela o olhou com nervosismo, incerta do que responder.

— Você tem alguma sugestão?

— Além do óbvio que acontece entre recém-casados nessa ocasião? — Seus olhos negros brilharam. — Eu acho que você sabe a resposta, _cara. _E enquanto você pensa nisso, me dê licença que tenho algumas ligações para fazer.

Sakura o encarou sem acreditar.

— Mas eu achei que você ia tirar uma folga na nossa noite!

— Estou aqui, não estou? Talvez você tenha alguma idéia? Quer beber um champanhe ou chamar o cozinheiro para que ele prepare alguma coisa para nos? Que tal ficarmos juntinhos e assistirmos a um filme?

— Por favor, não seja sarcástico, Sasuke. Talvez eu esteja no _clima _de ser sarcástico! — retrucou ele sem perdão.

Um dos dois teria de se confrontar com o assunto e, pelo visto, teria de ser ela.

— Sobre o local de dormir. — Ela hesitou, sem saber como dizer.

Apenas fale. Fale que você quer dormir com ele hoje.

Sasuke quase gargalhou ao ver o rosto pálido dela e a expressão preocupada nos olhos. Ela realmente pensou que ele começaria a exercitar seus direitos conjugais? Que iria pegá-la nos braços e beijá-la?

— Ah, não se preocupe, _cara. _Não estou precisando tanto assim do seu corpo. Se eu sentir um desejo desesperado, há várias mulheres por aí. Não vou querer logo a que parece ter nojo de mim.

— Nojo? — repetiu ela, surpresa. — De onde você tirou essa idéia ridícula?

— O seu rosto já diz tudo.

— Estou apreensiva — admitiu ela, com cuidado.

Por quê?, pensou ele. Por que se esforçar tanto para manter essa postura comportada? Ela parecia determinada a afastá-lo e ele podia lidar com isso. Mas a distância física tornaria a situação insuportável em breve, e Sakura com certeza era inteligente o suficiente para perceber isso.

Ele se aproximou e colocou a mão em seu rosto, envolvendo seu queixo, permitindo que as costas dos dedos passassem pelos lábios.

— Eu a quero — disse ele, sem rodeios.

— Sasuke...

— Eu vou procurá-la hoje. E se você me quiser, então deixe a porta aberta. A escolha é sua. Se estiver fechada, não vou voltar.

Ele precisava falar desse jeito frio e duro, como se fosse o lance final de um leilão? Mas Sakura o desejava também, com uma fome que a assustava. Uma necessidade da alma e do corpo. Temia pensar em para onde esse sentimento a levaria, mas procurou afastar da mente os pensamentos sombrios e tortuosos.

Por que pensar sobre o futuro desconhecido? Ela poderia se machucar, sim, mas suspeitava de que iria se machucar de qualquer forma, então, por que se privaria de tanto prazer?

— Vou pensar — disse ela, seca.

Nossa, ela é demais, pensou ele, admirado. Como um diamante gelado e brilhante. Sasuke deu uma risada.

— Só mais uma coisa, Sakura.

Ela respirou fundo, quase sem fôlego.

— Sim?

— Se eu vier mais tarde, deixe esse cabelo solto

.

.

.

.

*Momento Autora*

YO FLORES DA MINHA LIFE XP

Dois Capitulos em um dia para compensar o Atraso XP bjs me digam oq estão achando da fic beijinhos


	13. Chapter 13

****Naruto não me pertence e nem essa historia mais um dia eu juro que faço um manga que ira vender milhões muhahahahahahaq coff...coff...

.

.

.

.

Obra Surpresas do Desejo: Autor Sharon Kendrick

.

.

.

.

Surpresas Do Desejo

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

— Você deve estar pensando em voltar a trabalhar — disse Sasuke, abruptamente.

— Trabalhar? — repetiu Sakura distraída enquanto colocava banana amassada na boquinha de Hideki. Alimentá-lo sempre demorava mais do que ela planejava — na verdade, tudo parecia demorar mais. Por que ninguém a havia avisado de que ter um filho consumia tanto tempo e energia?

E quando não era o filho que observava, era o pai. Será que Sasuke fazia alguma vaga idéia do quanto ficava sexy saindo do banho?, pensou ela.

— É, trabalhar — disse Sasuke com uma voz impaciente. Ele a sujeitou a um questionamento frio e crítico. — Você estava preocupada em continuar sua carreira quando veio para a Itália, não estava, Sakura? Pelo que me lembro, era a sua preocupação número um...

— Eu não diria que era a número um...

— Talvez não — respondeu Sasuke, ignorando a objeção dela. Ele viu confusão e dúvida em sua expressão, mas que diabos ela estava esperando. Que ele não tivesse notado a maneira como ela se comportava? Passando os dias como se fosse um robô eficiente e só se transformando em uma mulher de verdade em seus braços, à noite? Ele podia sentir a irritação dela, aquela expressão preocupada no olhar.

— Eu deduzo que você queira _mesmo _voltar ao trabalho, é isso?

Será que ele havia notado que ela conversava com Tenten sobre a empresa? Que ela andava examinando a seção sobre mercado internacional nos jornais, com medo de ser deixada para trás? Será que Sasuke havia notado sua insegurança?

O trabalho não era uma ilha sólida no meio de um mar de incertezas? Algo em que ela podia confiar quando tudo mais parecia tão temporário. Até mesmo a paz que ela parecia sentir nesse lugar paradisíaco soava tão frágil, como se a realidade fosse acabar com tudo repentinamente.

Sim, ela se sentia protegida e resguardada ao lado de Sasuke, mas apenas de uma maneira muito superficial e física. Emocionalmente, não havia nada entre eles. Ele estava distante. Observador. Retraído.

E _ele _havia voltado a trabalhar. Estava entretido no mundo dos negócios e dos contratos, enquanto ela estava se transformando em uma dona de casa sem graça.

— Claro que quero voltar ao trabalho — disse ela.

Sasuke colocou café na xícara. Será que devera estar surpreso por ela ter concordado com ele? Decepcionado, talvez? Ele apertou os lábios. Claro que não. As circunstâncias podem ter mudado, mas Sakura não, e, no fundo, continuava sendo a empresária fria e ambiciosa que sempre foi.

— Então podemos contratar uma babá, certo?

— Ba... Babá? — repetiu ela. Ele lançou um olhar desconfiado.

— _Si, cara. _Com os dois pais trabalhando, não existe outra solução, existe? — Ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a ler o jornal.

Sakura olhou para os cabelos negros. Como ele parecia tenso esta manhã. Quase como se estivesse _querendo _brigar com ela.

— Sasuke — chamou ela, com hesitação. — Existe algo de _errado?_

Seu sorriso era vazio quando ele olhou para ela.

— Por que haveria de ter alguma coisa errada, _cara. _Temos um filho saudável e conseguimos viver em harmonia. Temos boas conversas sobre política e filmes, empregados suficientes para garantir a paz da casa, e de noite você se transforma em uma feiticeira sensual nos meus braços. — O que mais um homem poderia pedir?

A tensão no ar era quase tangível. Ele estava fazendo um tipo de pergunta traiçoeira que Sakura não sabia como responder.

— Vamos colocar anúncios para encontrar uma babá, então — disse ela, com a voz seca.

Eles entrevistaram as possíveis candidatas juntos, mesmo que Sakura preferisse examiná-las sozinha. Ela ficou chocada com a própria vontade de jogar fora todos os currículos das mulheres atraentes com menos de trinta anos. Ou melhor, de _qualquer _mulher que, na opinião dela, estivesse olhando para Sasuke, incluindo uma viúva de quarenta anos que ela achou um tanto ameaçadora.

— Talvez você pudesse explicar o critério para excluir essas candidatas perfeitamente capazes? — questionou Sasuke, com sarcasmo.

— Tem _alguma _coisa nelas — explicou Sakura, temendo sua própria reação caso alguma candidata olhasse para ele. — Coisa de mulher.

Finalmente, ambos concordaram em contratar Carmela, de vinte anos, que aparentava ser uma moça séria. Ela parecia ter sido escolhida por Hideki. Mas estranhamente, Sakura não queria que ela se apegasse muito ao filho.

E ela rapidamente descobriu que uma babá era diferente das outras pessoas que trabalhavam na propriedade enorme de Sasuke. Era perturbador ter alguém testemunhando tudo constantemente. Isso a fazia pensar que talvez alguma coisa _realmente _precisasse mudar.

Um dia, enquanto experimentava um de seus ternos, Sakura ouviu a porta abrir e fechar bem devagar. Ela levantou o rosto, ainda tentando fechar a saia, e viu Sasuke em pé, observando-a.

— São suas roupas de trabalho — disse ele.

— Isso mesmo — confirmou ela.

— Você está planejando voltar a trabalhar? Tenten me disse que tem um trabalho em Paris e ela prefere que eu lidere tudo, que falo um pouco de francês.

— E você por acaso ia me contar sobre isso?

— Ah, Sasuke, claro que eu ia! Não foi por isso que contratamos Carmela? Enfim, nada foi decidido ainda.

— Parece que a decisão já foi tomada, sim.

— Você... não se importa? Se eu voltar?

— Isso não me diz respeito, _cara _— brincou ele. — Você nunca falou que ficaria em casa fazendo biscoitos o dia inteiro. — Os olhos negros dele a revistaram devagar, adorando ver o seu esforço para fechar o zíper.

— Essa droga está muito apertada! — reclamou ela.

— Seus quadris estão mais redondos desde a gravidez — murmurou ele. — Compre outro número.

De repente, a inabilidade de fechar a saia pareceu simbolizar mais do que alguns quilos ganhos após o parto.

— Você está tentando me fazer sentir ainda pior? — questionou ela.

Ele a abraçou por trás e colocou as mãos na curva sutil de sua barriga.

— _Al contrario _— murmurou ele, escorregando os dedos até a virilha. — Estou tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor.

— Sasuke — suspirou ela, excitada com aqueles dedos segurando-a com tanta posse. E mais erótico ainda foi quando ele subiu-lhe a saia até os quadris deixando à mostra o triângulo azul de sua calcinha refletido no espelho.

— O que foi? — sussurrou ele, abaixando a cabeça e fazendo-a sentir a respiração quente dele em sua nuca. Ele passou os dedos por cima do triângulo devagar, sentindo-a tremer.

— Eu... nada. — Ela engoliu a saliva quando ele moveu os dedos em um ritmo delirante. Era muito... muito _íntimo _vê-lo fazendo aquilo.

— Quer ir para a cama? — sugeriu ela.

— Não! Quero vê-la no auge. E quero que _você _se veja delirando.

— Sasuke! — Suas pernas tremeram e ela teria caído se ele não a tivesse segurado. E foi aí que ela percebeu que ele não ia parar. Ela também não. Na verdade, ela estava... estava...

— Ah! — Sua cabeça foi para trás, seus olhos se fecharam e Sakura começou a gemer baixinho enquanto ele a acariciava mais.

Ele esperou até que os espasmos dela terminassem e então a colocou no chão, abrindo suas pernas e arrancando-lhe a calcinha com um só movimento. Os olhos dela se arregalaram de surpresa.

— Essa era novinha! — protestou ela.

— Não se preocupe, compro outra para você — declarou ele. — Só que na próxima vez eu vou escolher alguma coisa um pouco mais... — Ela balançou a cabeça devagar. — Sakura! O que é isso que você faz comigo? _Impazzire o fare i matti! _— Ele o estava deixando louco. Louco.

Ele conseguiu possuí-la, finalmente. Viu as pálpebras dela se fechando lentamente enquanto a penetrava, e, quando deu-se por si, percebeu que aquela onda doce do alívio estava a caminho. Sabia que essa onda o libertaria do feitiço sensual dela, e como queria se ver livre disso!

Eles ficaram deitados no chão, ainda juntos, as roupas desarrumadas. Sasuke acariciava-lhe os cabelos enquanto sua respiração ficava mais calma e profunda. Nesse momento, ela tinha tudo e, no entanto, não tinha nada. Tudo parecia completamente vazio. Sasuke simplesmente não sentia o mesmo por ela.

Sakura ficou olhando para o teto, consciente da respiração lenta e contínua do homem ao seu lado. Talvez ela precisasse mudar de vida, antes que enlouquecesse por querer tanto o que não podia ter. Ou por medo de que Sasuke encontrasse alguém melhor.

Ela o sacudiu gentilmente pelo ombro, os dedos acariciando a pele de seda.

— Sasuke — disse ela —, eu quero voltar a trabalhar o mais rápido possível.

— É só uma viagem curta — disse Sakura, ao entregar Hideki a Carmela. — E Paris não é tão longe assim.

— Então você volta ainda hoje? — perguntou a moça.

— Bem, provavelmente eu vou passar a noite lá porque acho que a reunião vai terminar em um jantar. — Sakura viu Sasuke sair do escritório e levantar uma sobrancelha indagadora para ela. — Eu vou pegar o primeiro vôo de volta. — Ela encarou o marido, tão lindo e ao mesmo tempo tão proibido. — Se você concordar.

— Eu acho que podemos dar conta do recado por aqui sem você. — Ele lançou-lhe um olhar debochado. — Escute, _cara, _eu já não vi esse terno antes?

Sakura enrubesceu. Era o terno que ela havia tentado colocar. Aquele terno...

Antes de partir, ela havia deixado bastante leite materno para ser dado a Hideki em sua ausência, junto com uma longa lista de instruções para Carmela. Deixou também seus números de contato.

Mas não houve ligação alguma, e mesmo que se sentisse feliz porque eles _não precisaram _dela, teve também uma sensação estranha de decepção. Ela seria tão desnecessária assim? Será que Sasuke não achava que ela gostaria de receber informações sobre o dia do bebê? Bobinha. Claro que ele não achava.

Sakura teve dificuldades em se concentrar durante a reunião. Também não teve apetite suficiente para comer no almoço. Na verdade, o que ela gostaria de fazer era de pegar algumas fotos de Hideki e mostrá-las para todo mundo.

Parecia bobagem, mas ela se pegou desejando voltar para sua bela casa, com seu lindo bebê, ao lado do seu estonteante marido. De repente, lembrou-se do quão gentil _Il __Tigre _sabia ser. Um homem forte que podia ninar uma criança com doçura infinita. Seu coração agitou-se.

O que ela não daria para que Sasuke estivesse sentindo saudades também...

No meio da tarde, ainda sem receber nenhuma notícia, resolveu telefonar. Mas ninguém atendeu. Ao fim do dia, já estava enlouquecendo. Decidiu encurtar a reunião, cancelar o jantar e pegar um vôo de volta para a Umbria.

O estômago vazio e as torrentes de dúvida fizeram sua imaginação trabalhar dobrado. Hideki estava doente. Sasuke aproveitou a oportunidade para mudar as fechaduras e impedi-la de entrar! Sasuke fugiu com outra mulher! Mesmo que o lado racional de seu cérebro a dissesse que esses pensamentos eram infundados, eles não pareciam ser impossíveis.

Ela havia desligado o telefone durante o vôo, mas assim que o avião pousou, ela o ligou e viu que havia recebido uma mensagem de texto. Era Sasuke:

— Estamos bem. Por que o desespero?

A essa altura, Sakura estava cheia de adrenalina e pegou um táxi no aeroporto com os nervos em frangalhos e percebeu que não poderia continuar vivendo daquele jeito.

O táxi subiu a ladeira da entrada e Sakura pediu que ele parasse do lado. de fora da porta principal. Ela entrou pelo portão e correu para dentro, abrindo a porta com as mãos trêmulas, mas não havia ninguém no salão de entrada.

— Oi? — chamou ela, e novamente após fechar a porta, mais alto. — _Oiii!_

Nada além do som terrível do silêncio e do frio, uma azia tomou seu estômago até que ela ouviu o som distante de algumas vozes vindo de cima. Ela subiu as escadas rapidamente, em direção à voz, que parecia vir do banheiro do quarto do bebê.

Ela invadiu o quarto com se fosse um bombeiro em serviço e então se acalmou para contemplar a imagem. Sasuke estava no chão, as mangas da blusa enroladas, brincando com Hideki, fresco do banho. O bebê estava deitado em uma toalha nova e seca bem felpuda. Hideki estava todo sorridente, feliz com a brincadeira. Ambos olharam para a porta com o barulho da chegada de Sakura, que ficou parada em pé, sufocando lágrimas de vergonha e remorso.

_Como _pôde pensar que Sasuke estaria tramando algo, quando na verdade ele estava todo molhado, rindo com o filho, pronto para receber o prêmio de pai do ano?

— Chegou cedo — observou ele.

— _Onde _você estava?

O olhar dele se endureceu.

— Eu tenho que relatar-lhe todos os meus passos toda vez que você estiver fora?

— Eu não consegui falar com você o dia todo e fiquei preocupada.

— Com o quê? Espero que não tenha sido com o pai do seu filho, cuidando dele com a ajuda da babá que você ajudou a contratar? Ou talvez você não tenha suportado a idéia de perder o controle, de ver o mundo funcionando perfeitamente bem sem o seu comando?

Ela o encarou. Sua bolsa escorregou das mãos. Que tipo de monstro ele estava descrevendo?

— Como assim? — sussurrou ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Agora não, Sakura. E não na frente do bebê. Se você tiver de dar algum show, então que seja longe dele.

_Show?_

Sakura ficou tonta quando Sasuke pegou Hideki. Mas ver o sorriso do filho nos braços do pai a acalmou. Decidiu não começar uma briga.

— Posso colocá-lo no berço? Não o vi o dia todo — pediu ela.

— Claro — respondeu ele, entregando Hideki à mãe sem sequer olhar para ela.

— Melhor eu amamentá-lo também.

Ele ia falar que Hideki já havia tomado quase toda a mamadeira, mas ela já estava levantando a blusa. Ouviu o bebê fazer um som de alegria e em seguida sugou o seio de Sakura, enquanto ela fechava os olhos em sinal de alívio. E, Deus o perdoe, nesse momento ele se sentiu excluído. Um intruso. Ele não achava ridículo que alguns pais tivessem ciúmes das mães? No entanto, lá estava ele, sentindo alguma coisa muito próxima de inveja.

— Vou esperá-la lá embaixo — disse ele.

O dia todo havia sido um desastre, desde o começo. Ela não havia conseguido se concentrar no trabalho devidamente, e também não ficara com Hideki. Agora, Sasuke esperava por ela com um olhar sombrio e estranho no rosto e ela estava morrendo de medo do que ele poderia dizer. Seria o fim?, indagou ela, enquanto apagava a luz e descia as escadas devagar.

Provavelmente. E talvez fosse melhor se acabassem logo com a farsa. Ela havia crescido em um ambiente de medo, e isso se arrastara até a vida adulta. E o medo de que Sasuke a abandonasse, ou fosse se afastando aos poucos, estava estragando os momentos que passavam juntos.

Ele estava esperando na menor sala de todas. Havia aberto uma garrafa de vinho e preparado duas taças. Vista dali, parecia uma cena perfeita de família. O marido e a mulher que tivessem acabado de colocar o filho querido para dormir. Havia um brilho na sala e uma expectativa prazerosa em relação à noite que começava. De repente, Sakura sentiu-se fraca. Ela queria congelar a cena e guardá-la, mas não era real, e, no entanto, a dor em seu coração era enorme.

Sasuke viu seu rosto pálido e apertou os olhos.

— O que houve? — perguntou ele. — Alguma coisa errada?

Ela hesitou. O que ela diria normalmente? _Não, estou bem, só um pouco cansada, é isso._

— Sim, tem alguma coisa errada — respondeu ela, encostando-se na cadeira mais próxima e começando a chorar. — Tem alguma coisa muito errada. Você sabe que sim!

Sasuke a observou. Geralmente, ele não acreditava nas lágrimas de uma mulher, mas aquelas estavam rolando turbulentas e a boca de Sakura tremia desesperadamente. E essa é _Sakura, _ele se lembrou. Ela sempre escondia as emoções e não era manipuladora. E nunca chorava.

— Um problema no trabalho, talvez?

Sakura se contorceu por dentro como se ele a tivesse agredido. A violência emocional pode machucar tanto quanto a física.

— É assim que você me vê, então? Tão concentrada e tomada pelo trabalho, que nada além da ambição pode me mover?

— Eu achei que era assim que você se via.

— Se você soubesse como eu me vejo, você correria para bem longe de mim, Sasuke. Mas talvez seja isso mesmo que você já tenha em mente.

— _Si, _talvez seja — respondeu ele. — Porque talvez qualquer coisa seja melhor do que viver com uma droga de um manequim!

A confirmação terrível de que ele estava pensando em deixá-la foi repentinamente ofuscada pela acusação que ele fez.

— Um manequim? — repetiu ela, confusa. — Como assim?

— Estou falando de uma mulher que poderia muito bem ter sido feita de cera, só que ela vive e respira. Esta mulher é você! — declarou ele. — Uma mulher fria, controlada, que nunca mostra seus sentimentos, a não ser na cama! Você acha que eu quero continuar casado com um bloco de gelo?

Ela pôs as mãos no peito; seu coração batia tão forte...

— Mas... mas você disse que o que achava mais-atraente em mim era nunca saber o que eu estava pensando. Que eu era um enigma e que os homens gostam mulheres misteriosas!

Ele bateu o copo na mesa com tanta força que um pouco do vinho transbordou e caiu na mesa.

— Sim, era isso que me intrigava no começo, mas não apenas isso. Você está maluca se pensa que eu me juntaria a uma mulher só porque ela se faz de difícil! Não acha que eu também me senti atraído pela sua cabeça tanto quanto pela sua atitude?

— perguntou ele, enfurecido. — E nós mudamos desde então — continuou. — Ou melhor, eu esperava que nós tivéssemos mudado. Mas acho que me enganei, minha _freddo bella. _O que mais eu posso pensar sobre uma mulher que não dá a mínima para seu homem?

— Mas por que isso o preocuparia, Sasuke?

— questionou ela, a voz fraca. — Você só se casou comigo por causa do bebê mesmo, não é? Você nem teria me visto de novo se não fosse pela gravidez!

— Mas essa foi _sua _escolha, lembra, Sakura? Eu não me lembro de _você _ter me procurado! Sim, o bebê foi o motivo para nos casarmos, mas você realmente acha que eu formaria um lar com uma mulher que eu considerasse chata? Se eu não tivesse nada em comum com ela?

Sakura o encarou.

— Quer dizer que você acredita que temos coisas em comum?

— Ah, Sakura, você é muito trágica, não é? Você acha que sou responsável por tudo, _si? _Você quer apenas jogar a culpa em mim, fica mais fácil se você não tiver nenhuma responsabilidade? No entanto, foi você quem fugiu de mim!

Sakura piscou os olhos, surpresa.

— Eu... entrei _em pânico..._

Ele levantou a mão impacientemente.

— Aí, quando fui encontrá-la em Londres novamente...

— Mas você me deixou esperando por semanas! E disse que só estava lá porque tinha negócios a resolver!

— Você acha que eu não tenho o meu orgulho, _cara, _é isso? — questionou ele. — Você acha que vou deixar uma mulher montar no meu coração? Eu a levei para jantar e depois para a cama, e você não via a hora de ir embora no dia seguinte.

— Mas nosso pacto...

— Que se dane o pacto! — gritou ele. — Você me faz sentir como um qualquer! Um gigolô!

— Mas isso é a última coisa que eu quero! — protestou ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça sentindo-se frustrado, percebendo que sua influência sutil parecia estar abandonando-o — mas, afinal, ele não estava acostumado a articular seus sentimentos.

— Então nós tivemos o bebê e nos casamos. Vivemos em uma casa linda e tudo deveria estar perfeito. Eu até concordo que você deva trabalhar se quiser, porque sei o quanto isso é importante para você! Eu lhe dou força para ir a Paris, porque acho que é isso que você quer, o que precisa fazer para ficar contente. Se o trabalho é tão importante para você, então você deve trabalhar — mas isso deve ser sua escolha, e somente sua. Fico tentando adivinhar o que a anima, porque você se recusa a me dizer!

— Sasuke...

— Mas até nisso eu errei, porque não fiquei perturbando-a com ligações o dia inteiro, deixei que você se concentrasse no trabalho, e mesmo assim você não ficou feliz!

— Eu me senti excluída — sussurrou ela. — Como se você quisesse me colocar de lado, me deixar à parte.

— Por quê, Sakura? — perguntou ele. — Por que tudo acabou tão errado, _mia cara?_

Sakura sentiu o coração congelar e perdeu o ar, ciente de que estava em um beco emocional. Era aquele tipo de momento no qual havia uma chance — pequenininha, mas uma chance mesmo assim — de escapar do desastre total. De recuperar algo precioso e valioso que eles haviam perdido na bagunça que fizeram.

— Porque eu estou com medo — admitiu ela. Ele a encarou.

— De quê?

— De ser carente, como minha mãe. De confiar em um homem e ser abandonada. E de não ter uma carreira para me sustentar caso isso aconteça.

— Mas você não é a sua mãe! — objetou ele, calmamente. — E eu não sou o seu pai. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu não a deixaria de mãos abanando.

— Não. Claro que não. Eu vejo isso agora. Mas algumas crenças são difíceis de desfazer quando elas fizeram parte de você por tanto tempo. Sabe, essa imagem toda fria e controlada é só externa, Sasuke — uma máscara que esconde as inseguranças feias aqui dentro. Que esconde tantas coisas. — Ela respirou fundo, pensando que agora que havia chegado até ali não poderia voltar atrás. Que a honestidade era exatamente aquilo. — Incluindo o fato de que eu amo você — declarou ela, docemente. — No fundo, eu acho que sempre o amei, mas me esforcei tanto para esconder isso que eu acho difícil que você acredite em mim algum dia.

Enquanto ela falava, enquanto as emoções sacudiam sua voz e acalmavam sua expressão, a máscara que havia usado por tanto tempo parecia se dissolver diante dele.

Quando soube que ela estava grávida, Sasuke havia ficado surpreso com as mudanças tão rápidas da vida. Que tudo poderia mudar em um segundo, fosse por causa da vida, da morte ou do amor. Todos sabiam disso no fundo, mas a maioria das pessoas preferia ignorar. Era mais fácil não pensar que as melhores coisas podem estar muito perto de nós, basta termos coragem para alcançá-las.

Alguma coisa havia acontecido quando ele segurou seu filho e Sasuke estava sentindo algo parecido agora. _Era _amor. E, junto com os saltos alegres de seu coração, veio um sentimento de liberdade.

_De _fato, tal amor podia inflá-lo com tanta força que conquistar o mundo parecia algo simples.

— Você pode não acreditar se eu disser que eu amo você, Sakura — disse ele com firmeza. — Mas tenha certeza de uma coisa, _mia bella... bella... _eu passarei o resto da minha vida mostrando a você o quanto isso é verdade.

Mais tarde, Sakura não conseguia se lembrar de qual dos dois havia feito o primeiro movimento. Talvez tenha sido como uma osmose e os dois tenham se fundido sem nenhuma dificuldade. Duas pessoas com corações feridos que encontraram a cura um no outro.

.

.

.

.

*Momento Autora*

YO FLORES DA MINHA LIFE XP

Depois de quase um ano ai esta o fim dessa fic maravilhosa Adorei adaptar-la ,e espero q as Senhoritas tenham gostado dela tanto quanto eu agora só falta o Epilogo,para mostrar a vocês como nossos cabeças duras seguiram em frente bjs


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto não me pertence e nem essa historia mais um dia eu juro que faço um manga que ira vender milhões muhahahahahahaq coff...coff...

.

.

.

.

Obra Surpresas do Desejo: Autor Sharon Kendrick

.

.

.

.

Surpresas Do Desejo

.

.

.

**EPÍLOGO**

— Então, como é trabalhar com sua esposa, sr. Uchiha?

Sasuke sorriu para o repórter.

— Eu já tinha trabalhado com ela antes. Foi como nos conhecemos. — E ele balançou a cabeça declinando qualquer outra pergunta antes de entrar na limusine ao lado de Sakura.

O carro ganhou velocidade e ela se aconchegou ao lado dele. Para a alegria dos fãs, eles tinham se hospedado no Vinoly pela manhã e estavam indo para casa agora, onde Hideki os esperava.

— Estou louca para vê-lo — murmurou Sakura. Ele sorriu.

— Eu também.

— Mas às vezes me sinto culpada, _caro _— admitiu ela. — Por deixar meu filho.

— Todas as mulheres parecem sentir isso — observou ele, acariciando os cabelos dela e delineando seus lábios com os dedos. — Mas seu horário de trabalho é bastante reduzido, é perfeito para urna mãe.

E era mesmo. Segura em relação ao amor de Sasuke, Sakura teve mais liberdade para decidir sobre seu futuro no trabalho, o que foi bastante fácil. Queria que a família — sua preciosa família — fosse sua preocupação número um.

Ela havia vendido sua parte dos negócios para Tenten e trabalhava como consultora de Recursos Humanos para Sasuke, em expediente reduzido. Sakura adorava sua nova vida, com seu amado Sasuke e seu bebê querido. Às vezes, ela acordava de manhã e achava que estava em um sonho na Úmbria, aquele lugar mágico, tranqüilo. Além disso, sempre que queriam, ela e seu marido podiam ir para o agito da cidade grande.

Como não haviam feito uma festa de casamento por causa da situação da época, decidiram comemorar. Naquele fim de semana, o vinhedo se transformou em palco de uma grande celebração, e amigos vieram de várias partes do mundo.

— Sakura, encontre um partidão como Sasuke para nós! — imploraram Tenten e Temari, durante a festa.

— Vou tentar! — prometeu Sakura, rindo, mesmo sabendo que não havia outro homem no mundo igual ao seu marido.

— Feliz? — perguntou ele.

— Muito — respondeu ela, sentindo-o soltar seus cabelos. Sasuke lançou-lhe aquele seu olhar cheio de expectativa.

— Você... parece gostar dos meus cabelos — continuou Sakura. — Por que nunca me deixa cortá-los?

— Porque... — Sasuke afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre o rosto dela, e enrolou-a em suas mãos, e se aproximou de Sakura para que ela sentisse o calor de seu hálito. — Porque o seu cabelo longo era a única coisa que desafiava a sua natureza prática, e eu sentiria Falta dele, _cara._

— Mas... mas eu achei que você detestasse o coque que eu usava! — protestou ela, ofegante.

— Não. — Ele começou a passear os lábios pela pele de cetim de seu rosto. — Eu só detestava o que ele representava. A sra. Organização. Agora, aprendi a apreciar os seus visuais diferentes.

A partir de então, Sakura passou a criar tantos estilos que parecia querer mimar Sasuke pelo excesso de opções.

Tornara-se a sua _Cara bella, _a sua Sakura.

Esposa. Mãe. Cara-metade.

.

.

.

.

.

"Momento Autora"

Bom gente Epilogo curtinho mais esse é oficialmente o fim dessa fic linda espero que tenham gostado bjs ate os futuros trabalhos e mais uma vezes desculpem pela demora amo vcs n.n


End file.
